Man of Tomorrow Volume 0
by Avatar Conner
Summary: Years ago, a ship from beyond the stars crash landed on remnant. In it, held a infant with increadible powers. Now a young adult, he decided to use his powers to make his home a better place. This is the story of Kal-El of Kryption, and his life on the planet Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

Arrival

AN: Hello there RWBY fans, Superman fans, or maybe even my fans (though I will be surprised if the latter is the case). Now I'm sure many of you will know me for my other stories like the Legend of the Spider-Man story or one of my others.

Like my Spidey story, I saw that it was possible to merge these two together and make a good story. However, unlike my other comic crossover, I'm not as well versed with the man of steel aside from his movies and the tv shows, mainly Smallville. Aside from some comics, all star, new 52, and action comics, I'm not as familiar with Superman's lore as I want to be.

And before anyone asks, other DC heroes and villains might, and I really stress the MIGHT, be in this story. Other than that it'll focus on Kal El.

So as usual I don't own any characters here, all DC characters belong to DC comics and the same go for all RWBY Characters are owned by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum (Miss you Monty).

So without further adieu, let's begin.

(000)

In the far reaches of space, there are countless planets, a few of which have living beings on them. Some in the primitive state of their culture, others in far more advanced that has taken thousands upon thousands of years to build.

One such planet in the Andromeda Galaxy that sat close to red sun Rao held such beings of intelligence, the planet inhabited with different species with one that ruled over due to strength, intelligence, and evolution.

The planet Krypton, home to the beings they themselves had called Kryptonians. On the planet itself, large towering structures made of crystals littered the planet.

And in one of these houses, there was a new life being brought into this world. In a home near a valley that stretched for miles. "AAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" a woman wailed as she pushed the new life from her body.

Beside her was her husband, holding her hand tightly as his wife directed her pain and frustration to trying to crush her husband's hand. "You're almost there dear, just one more big push." the man said.

She took a deep breath before doing as he said, and with one last final tell, the life was brig hour into this new world as the mother's cries was joined by that if an infant's.

It was a boy.

(000)

Week passed by as the young life grew, as of now, his metal crib lined with blankets fives only a few feet away from his parent's bed. Above the baby stood a man, smiling as he laid his son down to nap. "Rest now my son, you need your sleep." he said.

Arms wrapped around his neck, "Jor-El your one to talk." his wife stated, the man turning around and smiling. Jor-El had black hair that started to grey on his sides, along with a well grimes beard.

His wife Lara had golden blonde hair that was in curls, cascading down to her upper back. They both wore robe like clothing that bore the symbol that the House of El had. "You're meeting with the council tomorrow. And you need your rest if you want theme of listen." Lara said knowingly.

Jor-El smiled weakly, "I know...it's just..." he looked down at their child, the small baby's hands reached up and grasped at the empty air. "If the worse is to happen..."

Lara buried her grand in his shoulder and looked down at their son, "Then...we shall do what we agreed upon." she submitted, dreading the thought altogether.

Jor-El clasped his hand over her's, "Either way. Our son will survive." he said, looking into his son's blue eyes.

(000)

Jor-El stood in front of the council of five, the leaders who were groomed to decide the fate of Krypton from the day of their births. Lara had been right about the sleep, because Jor-El needed every ounce of strength to stand tall and not waver.

Each of them sat in a chair and wore decorated clothing that distinguished them among their people and showing their rank. All of which were considered the most respected on the planet.

"-and with how the frequency of the Quakes has risen over the past hundred years, along with the expansion of Rao, I've concluded that due to the sun's expansion, our planet's core has become more and more unstable." Jor-El detailed as a projection of Krypton came up behind him, showing the sun expanding as well as core of Krypton seemingly shrinking.

"If my calculations are indeed correct, then Krypton may have as much as one more week unit..." he trailed off as the projection of Krypton showed the planet's core suddenly shrink, the gravitational flux causing the entire planet to quickly implode in on itself.

The five council members turned to one another, debating in whispers on what to make of this situation. Minutes ticked by like hours until they spoke, "Jor-El, if this does come to pass, then what is your plan to do?" one one in the center asked.

The scientist stiffened momentarily, "A planet wide evacuation would be the safest way to survive this, but it would have to be now-"

"Out of the question, the amount of panic that would cause would destroy us faster than the planet could." One of them I interrupted.

Jor-El clenched his jaw, "But that leaves only another option...storing our people in the Phantom-"

"Are you insane!? That...place...stores the worst criminals in the known Galaxy! We wouldn't dare perform something like this on a theory!" Another council member pointed out.

"Theory?" Jor-El asked as his face twisted into one of confusion, "Forgive me but it's not a simple theory, this is true scientific data! I've spent the last three cycles collecting this data and it all points to one inevitable fact, Krypton will be destroyed, unless we act now!" he argued.

"Enough!" One of them yelled, silencing Jor-El, "Though this information is troubling do not believe that we don't take it lightly. If more evidence points to this, than we shall consider acting, but until then it is just that Jor-El, a theory." one of the leaders stated.

"You are dismissed, but do not breathe a word of this conversation to anyone, else you will be tried with treason." another said, wanting to avoid a mass panic.

Jor-El had to hold back his anger as he begrudgingly bowed his head and turned to exit.

(000)

When the week passed, the planet shook.

Lara watched out the window as the valley beside them began to grow deeper, holding her son in her arms she let out a shaky breath. But her son, her son didn't make a sound, even with the world ending all around them.

"Lara...it's time." Jor-El said from the doorway. At first she didn't move, but she dug deep and willed herself to do so. Entering the room, in the center sat a ship.

It was simple at a glance, but it's inner workings was the most sophisticated technology ever put to use. It was sheer silver in color, over ten feet long it was rounded at one end that touched the floor, it was thick, four feet thick except for one spot, the one spot they would put their son in,

Lara looked at her son as he simply stared back up at her. Tears came from her eyes, "Lara." she turned her husband, he wrapped a arm around her and put his hand on her arm, "We don't want to...but we need to...if we want him to live." he said, his own voice quivering.

Lara nodded, she handed their son and his red and gold blanket to Jor-El. With a heavy heart, he placed their child into the open compartment in the pod. Before he closed it though, he spoke. "Kal-El...my son...my beautiful son...words can't even begin to describe how much me and your mother love you." he started as Kal-El blinked.

"You've come into our lives as a miracle...and you changed our lives so much...and I wish I could see how many more you will." he continued, swallowing the growing lump in his throat. Lara put a hand on his shoulder, choking back her own sob, "My deepest regret...is how we won't be there in your life, how you will grow in a world that may never understand you, and giving you the burden of that."

He reached into his robe and pulled out a crystal, completely transparent and small enough to he held within his hand. "When you are ready my son, if you are willing, than you shall learn of your people with this." he said as he placed the crystal in a special compartment that popped out in the cradle.

Lara leaned down and kissed her son on the forehead one last time. Pulling away, Jor-El pressed a switch on the side, lowering Kal-El into the heart of the ship, "Have you found a planet?" she asked, watching her son go down into the ship.

Jor-El nodded, pulling up his sleeve he showed a device similar to a watch, he pressed a button on the contraption, launching a small round ball that suspended in midair, showing the projection of a planet.

It was mostly water, with about four or five large land masses that covered miles. "Third planet from it's yellow sun, it has two intelligent lifeforms, both are completely identical to each other, save for a few physical abnormalities." he said, bringing up a rough picture of a Human, as well as on their inhabitant that had canine ears on top of it's head.

"They look just like us." Lara said, noting the incredible similarities between the two species and Kryptonians.

Jor-El nodded, "Yes...he'll blend right in." he noted, the hole that held their child being covered by the exterior of the ship. The ceiling folded away as the ship tilted upward, after putting in the coordinates to the Ship's navigational computer, he stood by his wife as the engines began to hum.

As the blue flames shot out from the exhaust of the ship, the planet shook again. Wind blew into the parents faces as the Ship begun to take off into the sky, the parents watched as their son, their flesh and blood son, flew off into the sky.

The ship broke through the clouds, then through the atmosphere, then finally, it reached orbit around Kryption. The planet, just like in Jor-El's projection, began to shrink.

As the planet reached it's final stage of life, the ship containing Kal-El shot forward so fast that it disappeared, just as Krypton exploded.

(000)

In the space around the planet known as Remnant, the small silver ship carrying the infant zoomed in towards the planet before slowing down in speed for entering the atmosphere. Heat began to build at the tip of the ship, making it look like a comet.

Hundred of thousands minkes down, a couple was driving down the road.

"You think that'll be enough for now?" The man asked as his wife looked back to the sacks of flour in the back of their truck.

"I can make a dozen cookies with half a bag Johnathan. You didn't need to buy three bags." his wife replied with a smirk.

Jonathan held a hand up, "I'm not doubting your abilities, I just thought we should get a..." he said, trying to think of the right word to say.

"Bundle?" his wife supplied.

"Surplus." he answered with a smile, "It takes a few hours to get to Vale and back home so I figure we make make as time goes on, and not only when we have enough." he explained.

"We? Oh, so that means your going to try and help next time I start?" she asked jokingly.

He laughed, "Martha. I'm a farmer, not a miracle worker." he answered back. She smiled sadly at that and Jonathan noticed, reaching over he put a hand on her shoulder, "Honey...we'll find a way." he said hopefully.

She smiled as she put his hands over his, "I know, I know, I just-"

BOOM!

The ground to the right ahead of them exploded, the husband's hands steered the wheel to the left to avoid whatever happened. He hit the breaks, the pair lurched forward as the car slowed to a halt.

Looking over to the side, the couple exited the car with care, but not before Jonathan took the revolver he brought with him for his trip to and from Vale. "Jonathan what was that?!" Martha questioned as she looked at the trail the object made.

Her husband cautiously stepped close to the crater trail, "It must have been a meteor...I never been that close to one though."

That's when they heard it, a baby's crying. And it was coming from the crater.

Martha's legs moved on their own towards the source of the crying with her husband following right behind her. As they got closer to the point of impact, they saw the object that crashed into the ground. "Dear god...Martha.." the man muttered at the sight.

The couple slowly walked towards the silver object, on the surface of the ship facing upward, a hatch had opened. Looking inside the hatch was the baby, wrapped in a red, blue, and gold blanket.

Martha instantly reached in and pulled out the infant, as his cries started to muffle, she rocked the baby side to side, "Shhh shhh shh, it's ok. It's ok. You're safe now honey." she cooed as she planted a delicate kiss on his forehead.

Jonathan stood beside her and looked down at the infant with a smile, brushing his finger through his black hair, he sighed as he looked at the ship. "I think we rule out the possibility of his parents being close by...or maybe even on Remnant." he stated.

Martha nodded at his words, her eyes locked with the infant's, "Jonathan...we can't just leave him here." she said, looking at him.

"Damn right we're not...but we also can't just go to the police." he noted. Martha nodded in agreement as the baby's hand swatted the empty air in front of him.

"Maybe...maybe he can stay with us?" She supplied, her eyes not meeting her husband's.

He took in a deep breath. "I wanted a child too honey...but this...are we even remotely qualified to take care of him?" he asked.

The woman turned to face him, "Jonathan Kent. Look at this child." she demanded. He did as she said, "Do you see any reason why we can't care for him? Nurture him? Love him?" she asked as the baby looked between the both of them.

Jonathan sighed, "No...no I can't." he admitted. "...first let's get him to the farm. Home is about an hour away, I'll drop you two off, get the trailer, and come back for this." he says, gesturing to the ship.

Martha beamed as the started to walk back to the car, "Well we first need to call him something." she stated.

As she opened the door and climbed inside with her husband, she looked down at the baby again. "What do you think."

"John?" he suggested.

She gave him a look, seeing the smile on his face she was glad he was joking. "What about...Clark?" she suggested as the car engine came to life.

(000)

After getting the ship back to the farm without running into any Grim and hiding it in the barn, the couple sat down in the living room while the newly named Clark played with some toys that they had lying around.

The married couple sat on the couch, the Kent household had been in the same spot for five generations. The two story home had stairway in the center of the home within the kitchen, dining room, and living room all surrounding the stairway, the latter of the three taking up most of the space.

"So what do we say? We find him on the doorstep?" Jonathan suggested. It was a old wives tale but that didn't mean it didn't happen.

Martha thought it over, "It could work, and then we can go through the adoption process." she added. As Clark played at their feet, one of his toys rolled under the couch. Reaching for it, he couldn't quite get it. Lifting his hand up against the couch, the entire piece of furniture lifted up, silencing the couple in shock as Clark grabbed his toy.

As the couch hit the floor, the couple each had a look of absolute shock. "Oh...he's strong." Jonathan stated.

"Well...spankings out of the question." Martha said, her husband nodding in agreement.

This wasn't going to be easy...at all.

(000)

Over the next seventeen years, Clark grew on the Kent farm. The farm itself was close to the settlement known as Smallville, a border town that was a few hours away from the city of Vale.

Of course this has meant no protection from the creatures of Grimm.

But fortunately, unlike other settlements the town wasn't prone to attacks due to their close proximity to the city. But that didn't stop a few stray Ursa or Beowolves from coming too close to the town. But when it happened it was quickly dealt with.

Clark himself had actually encountered the creatures first hand some time ago. But by then, he was far from helpless.

Martha and Jonathan both knew that raising a child was no easy task. But a child who could lift the front of the truck with only a little discomfort? That was something else entirely.

But strength wasn't his only gift.

When he was six, he and his father were playing catch with a ball and mitt. When Jonathan threw the bar far up into the air, Clark ran back to get a better angle to catch it.

He ended up on the edge of their property line in a matter of seconds. When Jonathan found Clark, the young boy was too scared to even move, not wanting to even move a centimeter out of fear.

"I don't want to leave you dad!" Clark cried as his father picked him up in his arms and carried him back to the farm.

"I know son. I know..." Jonathan replied, trying his best to consolidate his son.

And much to Clark's dismay, he found another ability when he was helping his mom make a salad and accidents brought the knife down on his hand, making the metal bend around his finger.

Martha was just happy that her son hadn't been hurt. And Clark tried to focus on that too. But from then on he was extra careful with his utensils.

But the greatest challenge came from when Clark had to attend school with these newfound gifts.

"Son. I know that me and your mother have told you that your gifts are what make you unique. But we don't want you to show anyone what you can do...ok?" he asked his son the first day he was going to school.

And Clark kept that secret, he kept it as best he possibly could, and so far, no one had asked any questions. Or any strange men showed up at their door with a badge, and Clark hadn't been taken away from them.

But that's the thing about secrets. They become harder and harder to keep as time Congo yes to flow.

(000)

"That's it Clark, just hold it right there." Jonathan instructed as he kneeled down and lied under the lawn mower with his toolbox at his side. His son held up the front of the machine with a single hand as his father got to work on the rotor that had been acting up.

Clark had grown into a fine young man in the past seventeen years. His face had been molded into a that of a young man, his face didn't have a single blemish to speak of, and his disheveled black hair was directed towards the side of his face.

Clark wore a simple red plaid and gold short sleeve shirt over a white long sleeve. He also had a pair of worn jeans on with brown work boots.

The barn itself was simple, used to store tools and machinery that the Kents used to maintain their crop. The loft facing the fields however was renovated for Clark, his old clubhouse from his childhood days, he still used it as a place to relax.

"Aaaand there! Got it, thanks son." Jonathan said gratefully as he sat up from under the machine.

Gently setting it down, Clark smiled, "Anytime dad." he replied with a shrug. "Isn't that the third time this month this thing has broken down?" he asked as he and his father walked out of the barn.

"Yeah I missed the rotor though, I just thought the ignition was what was wrong with it." he explained, shutting the doors to the closed behind them. Making their way to the truck, Jonathan climbed in and shut the door, "We need to pick up a new set of blades on the way back." he looked over to see his son standing outside the car. "Getting in?" he asked with a small smile.

Clark smirked as he shrugged, "Well it's a nice enough day. Think I'll stretch my legs. I'll meet you there." he said as his father started up the truck.

"Right, more like I'll meet you." he said with a smile as he pressed down on the accelerator and drive down the driveway.

Clark waited until he was a good distance before starting to run. At first it was normal, he was running down the road at a normal speed. But he began to go faster,the dirt behind him started to kick up, the world began to blur around him.

He zoomed beside the road at speeds that made cars look like tricycles, passing his father's car he gave him a wave before running ahead, looking like a blur of red and blue.

As he got closer to town he slowed to a Simone job as he reached the sign.

Smallville. Pop: 307.

Smallville really lived up to it's name. It's buildings where compacted together having only a few alleyways. The town was definitely a farming town, you know it is when the high school names their mascot the Crows.

Walking over the sidewalk, Clark waved to a few of the people he knew. Being a small town he had known many of it's residents just as they knew him.

Turning the corner, he walked towards the hardware store and waited outside. After a few minutes of waiting the young adult pulled out his scroll. It was a older model compared to the newer ones on the market but it got the job done.

Clicking the yellow diamond in the dented the device expanded upwards revealing the screen at the same time.

Browsing through the news, Clark frowned. The White Fang, a group of terrorists fighting for Fanus civil rights, had attacked an airfield last night in Vale.

His dad was medic during the Faunus Rights Revolution, he never said anything about it outright, but he could understand why the White Fang did what they did.

But that's not saying he approved.

"Clark are you there?" Jonathan asked, madly causing the young man to drop the scroll out of surprise. His father grinned as Clark chuckled, "Yeah dad I'm here. Come on, let's get those blades." he said, holding the door open for his dad before entering behind him.

After getting the right kind of blades for the mower as well as a few other things that they needed at the house, the father and son left the store. "An airfield? Let me guess, Schnee?" Jonathan guessed.

The Schnee Dust Corporation was one of the largest manufactures of dust and dust related products. Dust was basically a source of energy that was refined from the ground to be made into many products.

Mainly it was used for weaponry, for example if you insert a fire dust buckshot in a shotgun and fire, the blast will shoot fire that can incinerate. But it was also used as fuel, energy, and much more.

Clark nodded, "Yeah, one of their airfields anyway. I mean you'd think that the last thing the White Fang would want to do is cause more trouble." he noted.

"Well son that's just how some people are. You know, young and stupid kids." he replied.

Clark smirked, "Ow. That hurt my pride." he said, making the pair laugh.

Just as the two of them loaded the bags into the back of the pick up, someone yelled, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Clark's head snapped to the voice, watching as a car sped by out of control. Passing the hardware store, Clark saw a two bodies down the street ahead of the car.

His legs ran at super speed, passing the car, he turned as time slowed to a crawl. The driver was slamming his foot into the floor, most likely the brake, to try and stop. Running past the car, he saw a small boy out in the middle of the street with his mother holding his hand.

He turned to his right and crouched in front of them as the mother wrapped her body around her son to shield him from the collision.

I seriously hope I'm able to stop this! Clark thought as the car barreled towards him. The car hit Clark going sixty miles, the metal wrapped around the young adult as the rear lifted up into the air before coming back down.

Clark slowly backed away, turning around he saw the woman was still holding her son. Just as she turned around, Clark ran off in a blur.

Turning into a alleyway, he slowed so he could catch his breath. His heart was racing from fear, he was sure that the woman and child didn't see him, and the driver had to have been knocked out cold from the collusion, and he was moving so fast that no one could have seen him.

Right?

"Son." Clark's head whipped around to his father beside him, he gently put his hand down on his son's shoulder. "Come on Clark, we need to go." she said in a knowing tone.

(000)

The car ride was silent as the pair drive back to the farm. Clark stared out the window to the corn field, he used to play hide and seek with the other kids his age when he was younger in them. Back then he only had his strength to worry about, not his speed.

"Son, don't you dare think for a moment you did anything wrong." Clark turned to his father surprised. Jonathan have his son a look, "You did what anyone would have done, you saved their lives Clark." he said, praising the young man.

It lifted Clark's spirits a little, but not much, "But we can't have anyone see me use my gifts. I know dad..." he trailed off, looking at the road ahead of them.

Jonathan watched as his son slouched, He's seventeen years old...it's time Johnny. he thought to himself as they drove onto the Kent property. After entering the driveway, Clark walked towards the house with his father right behind him.

Climbing the stairs up to his room, he shut the door behind him. Jonathan sighed, "Boys is that you?" Martha called from the kitchen. Walking into the room, he walked over beside his wife at the sink, "You two took your time, I thought you'd be back a few minutes ago." she noted.

She turned and saw the depressed look on her husband's face. Ruffling up her husband's brown hair she asked, "What's wrong?" she asked.

He sighed, "Martha...I think it's time." he admitted.

Martha understood immediately and frowned slightly, "Ok. What happened?" she asked, "We both talked about this a few months ago and you said we should wait until he turns eighteen. So what happened?" she asked with concern.

"What happened? What happened is that Clark saved three people's lives today. And you know what? He felt ashamed." he explained, making his wife's eyes widen before letting out a breath. "Maybe if we tell him...I don't know...but I don't want our son to feel like he's a freak of nature." he explained desperately.

Martha sucked in her bottom lip as she nodded, "John, we both know that we don't know what to expect about being parents...but I think it is time." she admitted despite herself.

Time seemed to fly by the day until they were ready to talk, it was night out when they sat down in the living room on the couch. "Clark? Could you come down here?" Martha called out.

The sound of the young man coming down the stairs echoed through the house. Walking into the living room, Jonathan gestured to the chair in front of the two, "Son...sit down." he offered.

Clark immidiately assumed the worst, "Oh god if we're having 'The Talk' again I swear I'm running out that door until I get to Patch." he said, pointing to the door.

The couple actually laughed at that, "No sin, it's not that...it's something important." Martha explained, going from amused to serious in an instant.

Clark sat down in the couch in front of them. Martha's hand found her husband's and squeezed. "Clark...it's time that we've had a talk...about your gifts." she started.

Clark felt his throat go dry, he knew that his parents were always nervous about his gifts. He was too, but the only time they really discussed them in great detail was when he showed any discomfort when using them.

Jonathan steeled himself, "Son...you know that when we found you, we took you in and raised you like one of our own. And there's not a day that goes by that we don't treasure that." he said, making Clark's lips tug into a smile.

"But...there was something we didn't tell you about how we found you." Jonathan cautiously stated.

Martha nodded, "Clark...we found you in a crater..." she said, making the young adult's eyes become wide.

"Y-Y-You mean like a hole...in the ground?" he asked somewhat shakily.

The pair nodded, "But...it's what else that was in the crater that what you need to know." Jonathan explained.

Before the young man knew it, the three of them were out in the barn. Jonathan had hooked a pair of chains through a set of loops in the floor he never really noticed before, pulling the flood up, all that could be seen inside was a large shape covered by a tarp.

Going down the stairs leading to the room, Jonathan gripped the cover and pulled.

Clark may have been living proof that there were things in life that could scare the living daylight out if people, but even his eyes went wider than his Ma's nicest plates.

"This...is what we found you in son." Jonathan said a Clark slowly approached the ship. Martha and Jonathan were dead silent as their son walked around the silver ship.

Finally after moments of silence he spoke, "W...what am I?" he asked, looking into the open compartment that he must have been in.

Martha put her hands on his shoulders from behind, "Your our son Clark...but you're someone else's too." she said. "And they were from another world."

Clark tentatively reached into the casket that held him, suddenly the side popped out, making him recoil back. The inner wall popped out, revealing a clear crystal. Clark carefully reached inside and touched the crystal. Taking it out, he held it in his hands, "We never saw that before." Martha commented.

"Well it's not dust. No color." Jonathan noted.

Clark took a deep breath before he turned to Martha and Jonathan, "I...can...what does this mean?" he asked.

The couple gave their son a look of pity, "Clark I'll be honest, we don't know." They each put a hand on his shoulder, "But this doesn't change anything to us...to us we're still your parents." Martha said with a supporting smile.

Clark leaned into them, wrapping his arms around them just tight enough to be comfortable. "Ma...Pa...I love you two so much." he said as tears leaked out his eyes.

(000)

The week following the revelation, Clark had changed.

He spent every night gazing up at the stars on the windmill near the driveway. He thought of people as humans, separate from whatever he was.

He also spent what spare time he could just looking at the craft. Scientifically speaking this thing shouldn't be able to fly. It had no wings, no balance, and just to drive a point home, the thing couldn't possibly hold enough fuel to rocket him all the way to earth.

Then again he himself does bend the laws of physics once in awhile.

Clark had also fashioned the crystal into a makeshift necklace by tying a string around one end tight enough so it wouldn't slip out. Obviously was anything but that, but it was the only way he could carry it and not look conspicuous.

"Clark? You ok?" he looked up from the step of the front porch he was sitting on. Jonathan Kent have his son a concerned look, having noticed his son's distant nature over the past few days.

He gave a smile, "Yeah...you know, considering."

Jonathan nodded, "That's understandable." she responded, taking a seat next to him. The two sat in silence for a few moments, "Clark, you know you can tell me anything." he said, showing he was there for his son.

Clark sighed, "I always thought that after I got the hang of...being normal...I could do something with my life that helps people. Be a fireman, a scientist, maybe a huntsmen. But now...it all seems small compared to what I really am." he admitted.

Clark had loved helping people, it didn't matter if it was something small like chores, or something as significant as saving a life. As long as he made the world a little bit better, it was worth it. But now...it seemed like all he's been doing is just playing in the sandbox.

Jonathan smiled, "Son you're going to do great things I hadn't the notion you won't... in fact I think...I like to think that one day, you'll inspire people. Inspire them to be like you." he said proudly.

Clark smiled, pride filling his heart at his father's words. "You think so?" he asked.

"Yea of course. But you need to realize that doesn't mean you need to hide your gifts from the world." he explained. Clark nodded at his words, even though he tried his best, there were sometimes that he needed to break that rule and help people.

Clark smiled as Jonathan's arm wrapped around his shoulder, "Just be careful. There's only one you Clark." he advised.

As Jonathan walked back inside, Clark looked at the stars one last time before following his father's lead and going inside.

AN: And there it is! The first chapter to this Volume. Now as I'm sure you all realized by now, this Volume takes place before the Events of RWBY Vol. 1. as well as the trailers.

So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Any suggestions? Just want someone to talk to? Leave a review.

Until next time guys :)


	2. Chapter 2

Feral

A few days had gone by since Clark's talk with his father out on the stoop. Since then he had begun to use his powers more openly on the farm. Like when he needed to plow the fields he did it himself instead of using Carrie, the horse that their neighbor's let them use in exchange for a few of his mother's salads.

But that didn't mean he was reckless with his gifts, he only uses them when he was absolutely sure no one would see him. Just because he was free to use his powers didn't mean he could use them carelessly after all.

"I'm thinking we may need to retire the tractor at this rate." Jonathan said as his son zoomed by in a blur, dropping seeds as he ran by. He went over the field in a pattern, left to right over and over until he was finished. After the last seed empires from his hand, he abruptly turned and slowed down as she approached his dad.

"Don't count it out yet, there's a reason we're only doing this plot. Besides I love old Ness." he said, referring to the tractor by the nickname he gave it when he was a small child.

The man wrapped his arm around Clark's shoulders, "We all do but that's she's not exactly fast as you." he noted.

Clark smirked, "I'm pretty sure there's no one faster than I am." he pointed out. The fastest Clark ever ran was maybe three hundred miles a hour, but at that speed he had burned his shoes to ashes from the amount of friction he caused.

"You're right about that. Besides when you leave I'm gonna need all the help I can get." he said jokingly. But he did notice his son go rigged, Clark had always been somewhat nervous about the idea of leaving Smallville. "Look son, you know that me and your mother only want you to be happy, but we don't want you to be locked here in Smallville."

Clark nodded, "I know dad but..."

"It's a big world out there I know. And I'm not saying you need to find your place in it right this moment, but one day you will." he explained, causing his son to nod in understanding with his words. "And until then, don't you have a job to get to?" he asked.

Clark's eyes widened, "Crap! You're right. I'll see you later dad." he said before running to the house. A second later he was going down the driveway and out onto the road leading away from the farm.

Traveling down the road, Smallville came into view. He abruptly fired to the left, ducking into the cornfield outside town, he ran through the crop with the sales bending out of his way as he ran before returning upright.

He came to a halt outside town, behind the post office where no one could see him. Walking out from around the corner, he walked into the small building next to it.

The building was the Weekly newspaper that published stories about what wa going on in the town. Clark had begun working during his sophomore year of high school so he could get some income.

Of course it wasn't a big league paper like the ones in the Kingdoms but it still got the job done. Even if it was a single story, ten room structure.

Entering through the front doors, Clark his way towards the room where he worked from, the archives. His job was to to both wrote stories and sort through older stories and document them digitally, for most people this would be a boring task, which it was, but not so much the case for Clark.

He did enjoy reading the old stories, but he could also type around a hundred words a second on the old computers. He could only imagine how fast he could go on a more modern one.

As the farmer sat down, he grabbed a file and started to read it, "Hey Clark! Can you come in here?" The young adult looked to the door then to the paper, he quickly red over the paper in a matter of milliseconds and typed it into the paper before standing up.

Entering the office across from his he gave a friendly smile, "You called Ms. Mills?" he asked the editor. The middle aged woman sat behind a desk with a computer and her name on a small rage in front of her desk with the word 'Editor' in front of it.

She had brown hair tied back in a bun, and a pair of glasses on as well, she also had a distinct tiger tail wafting behind her. "Clark, sit." she offered, the young man sat in the chair across from her desk, "You know Trevor Barns?" she asked.

Clark nodded, "Yeah, he lives just near the town border right?" he asked, thinking of how everyone used his home as a landmark when going so far away from town.

"Well the police were called there earlier today and they found his whole herd of cattle shredded to pieces." She explained, causing Clarks's eyes to widen.

Having an entire herd killed? That was uncommon for Smallville, even being outside the safety of the Kingdoms they never had the treat of being overrun with Grim. But something like this, that usually meant that something bad was coming.

"Look this could be a pack of normal wolves for all we know, but I'd rather have someone on it. I know you're piled with the database entries more than usual Clark-" Ms. Mills started .

Clark shook his head, "No it's fine. I can do that later, besides this seems more important." he said as he stood up. "I'll head over now." he said as he walked up the door.

"Thanks Clark." his boss replied gratefully as the young admit waved her goodbye. Once he was outside her office, he ran towards the back exit, opening the door he entered the cornfield and began to circle around Smallville.

There was a number of farmers around the town, Clark's parents included, but none of them went more than a mile or so away.

The one Clark needed to get to was the farthest from Smallville, which only took a few minutes with his speed off-road.

The farm was larger than his on account of the cattle, but glancing at the remains of the animals in the field, Clark had to look away. He had seen dead animals before of course, roadkill and such, but the way that it was so on display, it unnerved him.

Walking up to the door, he knocked on the wood. A few seconds later he heard shuffling from the other side, "Who is it?" a voice from the other side asked.

"Mr. Barnes? It's Clark Kent, I heard what happened and I was wondering if you'd want to comment on what happened?" Clark offered.

A few seconds ticked by before the door opened, Trevor Barns was older than Clark's parents, his hair starting to recede back over his slightly wrinkled skin. He wore overalls and a beige plaid longsleeve and work boots, "Sure...why not. What do you want to know?"

Clark shrugged, "Well...how did you discover your...cattle?" he asked, trying to be respectful as he could.

Trevor sighed, "This morning, I came out early to give them their hay when I found them like that." he explained, thinking back to the state he found his livestock in.

The young adult gave him a look of sympathy, "I'm sorry...did you see what could have caused this?" he asked.

Trevor shook his head, "No, it must have ran off before I came out. I can tell what it wasn't, wolves don't do that. They only kill one steer once in awhile and a whole pack usually does that." he explained.

Clark mentally crossed that possibility off the list, "Ok, one more thing, has anything happened like this before?" he asked. He knew it was a long shot but he did need to ask.

"Well...a few days ago I found something near the woods." Trevor said, gesturing for him to follow, the farmer led Clark out back behind the house. As they approached the thick forest, Clark kept his ears peeled for anything out of the ordinary. "Here it is."

Clark looked down to the ground where the man pointed, in the dirt was embedded a footprint. But what was strange is that it actually looked human like, "I came out here to put down some stakes for a fence when I found it." Trevor explained.

Clark nodded absentmindedly, "Did you report it to the police?"

The man shrugged, "I think it's a Beowulf track, but they're only dangerous in packs. Looks like one just got separated." he explained.

Only if Beowolves gained another mandible. Clark thought as he shook Mr. Barns' hand, "Thanks for your time, and I'm sorry about your cattle." he said before making his way back to the house.

(000)

After getting back to work, Clark easily typed the story into his computer. But he left out the part about the tracks.

He was currently looking at a photo of a Beowulf, the creature of Grimm was a fairly common species from what he's heard. But they are somewhat similar to wolves in many ways.

Including their paws.

Wolves and other canines had four paw pads, but the one on Mr. Barn's property line had five imprints in the ground. "This is nuts..." he muttered as he rubbed his sore eyes.

"Ok maybe it's something else?" He asked out loud, trying to think of another possibility. He shook his head, this was bugging him sure but it wasn't important, what was important is that he had gotten his story done and now he could get back to work.

Clicking the window closed, he pulled up his workspace on the computer and opened the next file containing a story. He sped read through the story and typed it in after words, he repeated the process as he went along until he came across a certain file.

The article was from a few months ago, how a butcher's store was raided. The rear doors were torn open by something with claws that cut through steel. "What?" the young man muttered to himself as he look at a picture taken at the scene.

On the ground was paw print, exactly like he had seen earlier. But that's all the way in Vale! So what this thing traveled two hundred miles just to get some steak? Clark thought skeptically.

He shook his head, "Not my problem. Grimm are weird anyway...ok that's ironic coming from me." he muttered when he realized how hypocritical that sounded.

After getting a few dozen more stories typed into the database, he decided to call it a night. Shutting down the computer he turned off the lights and closed the door behind him. Exiting the building, Clark smiled at the sight of the sunset, he would be just in time for dinner.

Running around the side of the of the building and out into the fields, getting onto a side road he ran down the length of it before shutting through the brush onto the road leading home. Slowing in front of the fence's opening, he walked over towards the house and entered. "Hey guys I'm home." he called out.

"Clark! Just in time, dinner is almost done." Martha called from the kitchen as Clark walked into the dining room and sat down beside his father as tinkered with the remote to the TV.

"Did you guys hear what happened to Mr. Barn's cattle?" he asked.

"No what?" Jonathan asked.

"All his cattle were attacked by something." Clark explained, making both his parent's eyes widen at the news.

"Trevor's heard!? The whole thing?" Jonathan asked with surprise. "I knew him back in high school, he was always a little isolated but a nice guy." he said, remembering back to his younger years.

"I think we should send Trevor something." his wife suggested as she put dinner on the table. Tonight was pasta, one of Clark's favorites, and Martha Kent knew how to make some good pasta.

Clark began to dig into his food, "We should. He was a good man, and I think we owe to ourselves to help him when he needs it." Jonathan said, nodding in agreement. He looked to his son, "Would you mind running over there and delivering him some extra pasta Clark?"

Before he could respond, a loud of wood splintering made the three's heads snap towards the front door. "What was that?" Martha asked as Jonathan stood up and walked towards the side of the staircase where he kept his rifle.

Jonathan was a peaceful man, that was the specific reason he became a medic during the war, but that didn't mean he never used his gun.

As he wakes to the door, Clark stood and followed closely behind him. As he opened the door and stepped outside, the pair looked around for any sign of the noise. "Think it was a animal?" Clark asked.

"No, because last time I checked a animal can't do that." he said, gesturing to the barn with his rifle. Clark looked and nearly gasped.

The doors were torn open, "Dad stay here." he said, rushing over to the front of the barn in a second and pushing them open.

The barn was dark, but the constant rustling told him that there was something in here. Reaching to his left, he felt around for the light switch. Feeling the small plastic lever, he flipped it.

Just to see a set of fangs close to his face.

Clark backpedaled away, getting a better look at the intruder. It had black fur completely covering it head to toe, but it's hands looked humanoid with long claws on the end of it's fingers. It's head was also humanoid, no snout, but it did have canine ears and teeth.

But it's eyes, they were orange, not red like Grim's.

It jumped to the right so it was in the center of the barn before lunging at the young adult. The force sent them flying through the air so they where in between the house and the barn with the creature on top of Clark.

He grabbed the beast by it's wrists, his strength managing to keep its claws off him. A shot rang out, hitting the creature in it's shoulder, "Get the hell off him!" Jonathan shouted as he trained the sights on the beast's head. It crouched before lunging at Jonathan.

Clark quickly grabbed it by it's hind leg from the ground and threw the beast forward, clipping it on the edge of the barn's rooftop.

Scrambling onto his feet, Jonathan came to his son's side, "Dad you need to get back inside-"

"Clark I'm not letting that thing hurt you or your mother, now stay behind me and-" he started as he loaded another clip into the gun before Clark grabbed it.

"I can take care of this, that thing is from fast for you, get inside and protect mom. I can deal with this." he said, looking his father in the eye.

Jonathan wanted to protest, but the stall look in his son's eyes made that seem...small. "Ok...but be careful son." he said, putting a hand on his son's shoulder as he turned back and ran towards the house.

Clark looked up to the barn rooftop. With this strength also came another ability, one that he wasn't exactly fond of using. Not because he didn't like it, but he didn't use it as much as he did his other abilities.

He crouched down close to the ground, and jumped. He overshot the top of the barn by about ten meters, but landing on the roof was easy, dispersing his edit over his limbs by landing on all fours so he didn't come down through the roof.

Clark looked up, the creature was somewhat struggling to stay upright on the slightly slanted roof. "I don't know if you can understand me, but if you can, then I got one thing to say." the creature looks at him directly and let out a low growl. "Get the hell off my farm!"

The creature charged at him and lunged like before, landing in front of the young man it slashed its claws upwards, tearing into Clark's chest.

Well it tried to anyway.

But Clark's skin acted like armor, nothing could really pierce it, but depending on what he gets hit with he can still feel the impact through the armor. So he can still feel pain, but it's dulled significantly.

But his 'shield' didn't cover his clothes unfortunately.

Clark slightly stumbled from the claws, the beast slashed its claws again, this time Clark was ready and grabbed one of the beast's hands and jabbed his fist out into it's chest, making it dub over in pain and have Clark's knee connect with it's head, sending further back onto the roof.

Rolling onto it's paws, it looked at Clark with bewilderment. That was the first time a human hit him that hard, and it didn't like it.

It once again lunged at Clark as he wound his fist back, as the beast closed in on slow motion, Clark swung the uppercut as he turned, sending the beast up into the air over his head.

The creature flew over the farm and into the fields. Launching from the top of the barn, Clark rose through air as he closed in on where he predicted where the creature landed. Landing on the ground, he looked at the scuffed ground where the beast must have landed.

Claws ripped over his back, making him stumble forward. As he turned around another strike ran over his face.

The beast kept up the assault, pushing Clark back. And it was starting to hurt.

Clark swung his fist blindly, he knocked the beast back. Clark's clothes were practically shreds now, and he wasn't happy about that. "Ok. You had your fun. My turn." Clark said just as the beast lunged at him once again.

Clark landed a haymaker on top of it's head mid air, making it bury it's head into the ground. Clark circled around it and grabbed it's legs, he lifted them from the ground and begun to swing the creature around, crashing it into the ground occasionally before flinging it into the tree line, sending it through a few tries that toppled.

"...I may have overdone that." Clark admitted as he rushed into the forest.

Fallowing the broken trees, he stopped at the last fallen trunk, with no sign of the beast to be found. But Clark was satisfied, the beast was out of his family's property and that thing would have to be stupid to come back.

So he turned around and sprinted back towards home, not seeing the orange eyes watching him from the branches high above.

(000)

"Are you sure you're ok honey?" Martha asked as she circled around her son, looking him over for any injuries. It always seemed that no matter how many times it was proven that he was practically invulnerable, Martha has to make sure her son was indeed all right.

"Sweetheart I think Clark has had enough things pawing at him tonight." Jonathan said as he handed Clark a new shirt to replace the tattered one.

He smirked at his dad's joke, "You're know you're starting to sound like a certain someone I know." he pointed out as he slipped the green shirt on over his head. "But...I think that thing was what are Trevor's herd." he said, making his parents eyes widen.

"You think so?" Jonathan asked.

Clark nodded, "It makes sense, that thing wanted food, and his herd was pretty good food source." he pointed out. It had also made sense with the butchery in Vale months ago, but why did it go to the barn?

But...if it had intelligence, then it could have thought that there were animals in there. But Grimm are mindless. Clark thought as he made his way up to his room after telling his folks he was alright.

Clark's room wasn't all that special in his opinion. His computer was on the desk that sat in front of the window looking out to the driveway, his closet was on the wall opposite of the desk.

His bed was made of oak, a gift from his parents, sitting beside the wall opposite of the doorway he stood. Beside it was his dresser which had his alarm clock and scroll charger.

Laying down on his bed, Clark didn't bother covering himself with a blanket before letting himself fall asleep.

(000)

The next day, the sheriff made his way down to the Kent farm just as Clark and Jonathan were patching up the barn. "And you managed to nick it in the shoulder?" Officer Bailey asked as he scribbled the information into his notepad.

Jonathan nodded, "Yea but the thing didn't stop. I'd be careful Paul, that thing didn't look it, but it's tough." he said as he finished sawing another plank. Clark picked up the piece and walked to the door and grabbed the hammer on his tool belt.

The officer nodded, "I will John. And if you see it again call us right away ok?" he asked.

Jonathan nodded, "Of course Paul." he agreed, shaking the man's hand.

The sheriff turned to Clark, "And nice going driving that thing off son, but next time leave it to the proper authorities." he advised, the young adult smiling before returning to work.

As the sheriff drove away, Clark frowned. "You think he can handle it?" he asked.

Jonathan leaned into the board in front of him, "I don't know son...I've been around for forty years and I've never seen anything like this Clark." he said before looking up at his son. Clark gave him a look, "Well maybe one other thing...but other than that nothing else."

Clark smiled with satisfaction at the answer, "Mr. Bailey is smart and he knows that if things are tougher than they look he'll call in a huntsman or a huntress to take care of it." he said with a shrug.

Jonathan didn't look convinced, "And if that doesn't work?" he asked, making Clark slow his nailing.

"Well...I guess they call in the military then." he assumed. We wasn't exactly clear with the chain of law enforcement, he knew that kingdoms had special teams to handle certain situations but other than that nothing much.

"And then?" Jonathan repeated.

Clark ceased work altogether. "Dad what are you getting at? I only know so much about this stuff." he asked.

Jonathan pushed himself up from the work beach and made his way over to his son. "Clark I've probably told you this a million times and I'll say it again. Whatever you do I'll be proud of you for it, but last night when you fought that thing, I saw something." he explained.

Clark felt butterflies in his stomach, "I saw a man that stepped in front of me and told me to go protect my wife and went to go fight something to protect me and her." he continued as he put a hand on his son's shoulder. He smiled, "And I couldn't even begin to tell you how proud of you I was."

Clark finally smiled at that, "Clark I want you to know that I always want you to be safe but...I don't think anyone but you can handle this thing." he explained.

Clark sucked in his lower lip, he was happy that his dad felt that way but honestly? He didn't see how this was his concern. He used his abilities to protect his family and people who were in trouble. But he can't just take on everyone's responsibilities, it's not his fight.

But can I really walk away when I know that people are in danger? he asked himself.

For what seemed like hours, but what was actually a few seconds, he weighed his options. Then he finally spoke, "Ok...but I don't think this thing should be killed." he said honestly. Jonathan said nothing but the questionable look on his face said it all, "Dad this thing hasn't attacked anyone until last night, and I accidentally provoked it to anyway. All it's been doing is trying to find food. And I don't think it should be killed for that."

Jonathan let that sink in, "Well that's true Clark. But not everyone thinks like that. I was willing to put an end to it's life to protect you and your mother, I'd do it again in a heartbeat. And I think everyone who see's that thing will agree with me."

Clark nodded, that thing looked like a monster, it almost looked like Grim. But it wasn't, "Ok so what can I do? If I fight it I could end driving it to another town." he pointed out.

Jonathan sighed, "I'm sorry Clark, but I don't know the answer to that one." he said sympathetically. As the two got back to work, Clark tried to think of what to do, not coming up with a answer for a while.

But what he needed to do now was figure out where the monster could strike next. Thankfully, he found out a pattern pretty quick.

One of his lesser used abilities was his brainpower. Well not exactly brain power but his intelligence, Clark had a photographic memory, so much so that he can remember anything and store it for later. Like the map of Smallville for instance, and how Trevor Barns lived lived a relatively close to Kent Farm, and that if it was going around Smallville then he knew were the beast's next target would be.

Oh...wow I figured it out. Like a detective and stuff...cool. Clark thought with a small smile at his accomplishment.

(000)

Clark's planning may need some work.

Because of as right now all his plan was to sit up in a windmill overlooking the Tula house. They were incredibly nice people, Clark had gone over to their house to play with their niece when he was little.

It was hard to think that they actually may be in danger was somewhat weird considering he knew them.

"Ok Clark, if you weren't a alien and instead was a monster wolf or something, how would you go about this?" he asked himself as he looked over the property. This time he wore his old work clothes in case things became a repeat of last night.

He waited for a few more minutes before a moving black mass caught his eye. "Got you." he muttered before dropping to the ground and rushing towards the creature as it got close to the house.

Stopping in front of it, "Clark crouched and launched himself into the beast, sending them hurdling into the air. Clark wasn't sure just how far he went away from they oust but when they came crashing into a forest he was sure it was least as far as he could jump.

So he was a eighth of a mile away, that was a good start.

The ground crushed under the weight of their impact. The creature scurried away from Clark a few feet as the young man stood up. It growled at him, "I know you need to eat, but I can't let you hurt anyone else." Clark said as the beast lunged at him.

Clark made no attempt to defend himself, letting the claws try and cut him, Clark was pushed back a few feet until he finally grappled the beast and started to run forward, hitting the beast against trees, rocks, and anything else he could see.

But the beast kept up its assault, it's claws raked over Clark's face, not enough to blind him but it did hurt.

He kept running, he watched as the forest became thicker, the plains became scarce, and his face start to become more bruised.

But he could take it.

Finally, Clark abruptly stopped, the sudden lack of speed, sending the monster off him and crashing into the base of a rock. Clark let himself catch his breath as the beast tried to stand up but fumble.

"There's plenty of game here...fresh water...and no one here to your to hurt." he explained. The beast's eyes locked with his, almost as though they understood what he was saying, "I don't know what you are, and honestly I'm not sure if I should care. But if you come back to Smallville, I'll throw you so far you'll see Atlas." he said before timing and running away in a blur.

The beast sat there for a few moments before getting on all fours and walking into the thicket.

(000)

"That was good thinking son." Martha praised as she put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. Clark's face was still somewhat bruised from last night, but he was healing pretty fast considering.

"Well I figured all that thing wanted was food, so I put him where the nearest home is ten thousand miles away in any direction." she explained with a shrug.

Honestly it wasn't the farthest he's gone before, one day he wanted to see just how fast he could run for the fun of it. So he took off in a single direction for about an hour before he had to stop in front of the ocean.

Obviously he came back but he never told his parents about that little experiment.

"I still don't know what that thing was." Clark said before eating another thing of bacon.

"We may never know Clark. But it's gone now, and that's the important part. All thanks to you." he said with praise.

Clark smiled out of modesty, just as he was about to take another bite, there was a knock at the door. Clark got up, "I got it." he said before quickly taking a bite of bacon again and walking to the door.

Opening the door, he was greeted to the sight of two old friends, one with long golden blonde hair and violet eyes, the other with black hair cut short up to her jawline with red tips. She also had silver eyes and red hood and cape.

"HelloooooooOOOHHHH MY GOD WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOU!?" the blonde said in a sing song voice that quickly turned up shock when she saw Clark's bruised face.

He nervously smiled, "Yang...Ruby...heyyyyyyy..." he trailed off, giving them his best smile as he tried to think of a excuse for the bruises.

This was going to be a bit of a challenge.

AN: So how does Clark know Yang and Ruby? Well you'll have to wait until the next chapter comes out to learn.

Ok sorry I took so long to update, between this, writing my Legend of the Spider-Man story and watching Gargantian on Netflix it's been a busy few days.

And yes I saw Vol. 3 premier and I loved it!

So until next time guys and don't be afraid to review, follow and favorite!


	3. Chapter 3

Sisters

(Four Years Ago)

A address. A few simple numbers is what led her here. Literally out in the middle of nowhere. The girl wasn't that tall, just under five feet tall, her golden blonde hair was tied up into pigtails, hanging off either side of her head. She had lilac eyes staring ahead of her with determination.

She a long yellow shirt on with an emblem of a flaming heart in the center. Brown cargo pants and sneakers covered her lower body, she also had silver gauntlets on, they were a rough prototype for her weapons that she would use one day, right now all they did was add some extra 'oomph' to her punches.

But could handle this, she could totally handle this. The girl wakes with a stride towards the old house, walking up the stoop to the door, she opened it. Then she immediately shut it closed and ran the opposite direction just as a Ursa burst through the door.

Ok she totally did not have a handle on this.

"WHY? WHY IS IT EVERY TIME?!" She yelled out in a mixture of fear, irritation, and anger. First time it was Beowolves, then it was a swarm of bats that she had to get a rabies shot for. And now it was a big Ursa.

But this time Yang had weapons, she turned on a heel and faced the beast, with a loud battle cry, she threw her best jab that she possibly could like her dad taught her, right into it's bond mask.

The Ursa blinked before it growled and stood up on it's hind legs. "...whoopsie." Yang muttered as she prepared her aura to take a big hit. But I dead of the feeling of claws knocking her off her feet, she felt a pair of hands grab her sides and the wind rush through her hair.

When she opened her eyes, she whirled around in confusion. She wasn't in the forest, instead she was in the field that led to the forest! "Ok…...did I get hit and land here?" she asked herself as she looked at the ground for any sign that actually happened, "...nope." she said, popping the 'p' at the end.

She debated going back into the forest, on one hand she needed to search that old abandoned house, on the other there was a fairly large Ursa that she didn't so much as tickle. It was painfully apparent that her gauntlets were not ready for anything outside practice.

"Hello?" the girl whirled around so fast the the boy who greeted her tripped as he backed away. The boy was around her age, a year older than her actually, he had a blue sweatshirt on with dark jeans on. His hair was black and combed and had stunning blue eyes.

"Oh…...hi." she greeted cheerfully. The boy raised a eye at her greeting, "So…...what are you doing out here?" she asked curiously.

"Uh, I live here." he said, pointing back. Fallowing the direction he was pointing, she could just see a windmill and barn over a hillside. "What about you? What are you doing here?" he asked.

Her eyes darted from side to side, "I'm…...looking for someone." as he answered somewhat hesitantly. "I was looking for this old house, I asked a few of the people in town and they said it's out in those woods." she explained, pointing a thumb back to the forest.

"You mean the old Kane's house? My dad told me that place is so full of Grim not to go anywhere near there." he said.

The girl smirked, "Then why are you all the way out here? Hmmm?" she asked.

The boy crossed his arms, "I saw you out here and thought I should warn you." he answered, not meeting her eyes.

The girl thought for a moment, if the place had been infested with grim for so long then there was no way her mother would be there for any long time. "Ok, how about this. I won't spill to your dad you came out here if you don't spill to my uncle?" she suggested.

The boy smirked, "Deal." he said, holding out his hand. The girl brought her hand up to her lips and spit in it before shaking his, making the boy shudder with slight disgust.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long. You are you?" she asked, withdrawing her hand and walking alongside the boy as he whipped the gross spit on the side of his pants.

"I'm Clark. Clark Kent." she introduced.

"Can I call you Clarkie?"

"No." he swiftly answered.

"Do you mean it's no problem?" she asked with a grin. Clark facepalmed, what did he get himself into? "Isn't that the hand I spit on?"

"Ew! Gross, gross, gross, gross!" he repeated as he whipped his face clean with his sleeve.

(Present Day)

"Hang on Clark! Don't leave us!" Ruby said dramatically as she held the frozen bag of Peas to the young man's face like her sister had instructed her to.

Four years ago Clark had met Yang and her eleven year old sister Ruby. Since then the three had become such close friends that Ruby looked to Clark like a big brother she always wanted. Yang looked to him as her best friend as well, a best friend she was currently rummaging through the freezer for ice for.

Jonathan and Martha adored the girls, they lived all the way in Patch, it was a short airship ride to Vale but a four hour drive to the farm from there. And the sisters liked to come to visit.

Their father and uncle Qrow also came to meet the Kents soon after Yang and Clark met, becoming good friends with each other. Although Clark hadn't really met Taiyang, and mostly felt with the girl's uncle.

Clark managed to pry Ruby's hands off his face, "Ruby for the third time in fine, I'm just a little bruised up, that's all." he said nonchalantly, his mind still trying to come up with a plausible explanation. Right now he was between getting hit with a wooden plank he was carrying into the barn, or slipping down the stairs.

His parents were outside working, saying that he was in capable hands.

He may need to learn what their meaning of the word 'capable' is when he gets a chance. "Yeah but you're still bruised! You need ice to bring down the swelling." she said knowingly, causing Clark to look at her skeptically. "Yang." she answered, making Clark let out a 'oh' of understanding.

Yang entered the living room a second later, "Why don't you have any ice?" she asked as Clark took the peas from Ruby and set them down on the table.

"Because mom just made lemonade last week and needed it, look Yang I am fine." he said, standing up with no problem. Grabbing the snag of food that was used to ice his 'wound', he walked into the kitchen and put it back in the freezer before returning to the sisters.

"Well how'd you get it? Was it that Whitney guy again because I swear-" Yang said in a threatening tone as she cracked her knuckles.

Whitney was Clark's 'bully' in high school. Not that he actually ever caused Clark any physical harm, but he made it really tempting to hit him.

But Clark knew that he could make a guy's head explode if he hit someone, so he never did. "No! I'm fine!" he shouted, making both the girls recoil from him. Clark saw the shock on their faces and calmed down, "Sorry. But guys, I'm fine. We just had some trouble last night. An animal got in the barn, I went out and the thing knocked me down, simple as that." he lied.

The girls looked at each other before accepting that, "Gee Clark, would have been ice to know." Yang said, smiling goofily at her pun, causing the other two to sigh.

Goddamnit Yang. Clark thought.

"So what brings you guys to Smallville? I thought with Signal being out for summer you two would be at home relaxing." he asked.

Yang smiled, "Well dad has to head to Atlas for a and won't be back until tomorrow, and Uncle Qrow is out of town on a mission and brought Zwei with him. So I thought me and Ruby could bunk with you guys for a few days." she explained.

Clark smiled, "Not my farm, you'll have to ask my dad. But worse case you can sleep out in the barn." he joked, making both the girls shutter in slight disgust of the idea. "Oh please it's hay, not manure." Clark said rolling his eyes.

Yang pulled on a stand of her hair, "I'm not letting that stuff anywhere near my precious." she stated adamantly. Her hair was the one thing that Clark never even dated to mess with. He may be able to take hit from a car without much trouble, but she was pretty certain Yang would break him in half if he messed with it.

"Well come on! Let's ask your dad." Ruby said as she pulled both her sister and Clark from the couch.

After asking Jonathan if it was alright, he immediately agreed, saying that if they'd we willing to do a little work they would be more than welcome to stay. As Clark helped the girls unload their luggage from Yang's motorcycle, of which Ruby must have clung onto for dear life knowing Yang, he felt his eyes flare in pain again.

"Hey Clark, are you ok?" Yang asked, noticing him run his eyes before blinking a few times.

"Yeah I'm fine, eyes just a little sore." he said, setting the piece of luggage at the front door. Ruby zoomed in front of them in a flurry of Rose petted before bolting upstairs into the guest room where she and her sister would bunk.

Yang had a look of concern pass over her face before smiling, "We got the rest, take a break farmboy." she said, giving his shoulder a light punch. Clark smiled before walking towards the pickup where his parents were sitting.

"You ok hon?" his mother asked as he hopped up into the flatbed next to the remaining planks they had gotten to repair the barn.

"I'm fine…...but my eyes have been sore lately." he admitted. He honestly just thought it was him simply starting at a computer screen almost every day of his life. It happens to people when they do it, so he figured that it was building up over the past few years and just needed a break.

"Really? You're sure?" Jonathan asked, Clark nodded confidently to try and ease his worries. "Think you're up for helping me up on the roof?" he asked.

His fight with the creature had left some of the tiles on the roof in bad condition. It required a few tiles to be replaced, but with him and Clark working on it, they'd have it done in no time.

The young adult and his father walked over to the barn where a stack of tiles, "I'll pull it up, you bring it onto the roof." Jonathan instructed as Clark made his way to the ladder.

The tiles were secured ontop of a board with rope supporting it, the rope led up to a pulley in the loft window in front of the barn. As Jonathan began to slowly raise the tiles, Clark looked at the pulley. Usually he could just pull it up himself with no problem, but with Yang and Ruby around they didn't want to take any chances.

Just as the tiles started to get closer, Clark's eyes stung again, opening them he looked at the pulley.

The outer metal of it seemed like it…..faded away, showing the inner workings of the small device. His breath was ragged, his chest was heaving, and he didn't have any idea what was going on.

He was scared.

He looked at his hands, the skin faded away like the metal, his musculature structure became visible with veins going up and down his arm and hands. "Clark? Are you ok?" Jonathan asked from below.

His grip slacked.

Clark heard the pulley and looked, the rope wasn't taught in the pulley. It was falling.

Clark felt time slow down around him, he dropped down from the roof to the ground and ran under the board holding the tiles. Everything returned to normal and the board fell into his open hands, causing some of the tiles to fall off.

Quickly setting it on the ground, he backed away slowly, "Clark!" Martha yelled as his parents ran over to him as he fell onto the ground. He looked at his hands, he could see it all, skin, bones, tendons, muscles, everything.

And Clark had a look of absolute fear on his face.

The door to the house flew open as Ruby and Yang ran out, "What happened!? Is everyone ok?" Yang asked as they slowed down near the three.

Clark heard her and tried compose himself. "F-Fine, the rise just slipped and it scared me." he said a little shakily as Yang kneeled down in front of him.

Don't look up, don't look up, don't look up, she will kill you if you look up. Clark repeated mental as he kept his gaze locked with the ground. He could still see through things, right now he was going deeper and deeper in the ground, though mostly what he saw was dirt though.

"Clark are you ok? You're not looking too good." Yang said as she grabbed the sides of his face and made him look up.

Oh…..wow. Clark thought as his face turned a shade of red no one ever seen him turn before. Fortunately he finally managed to lock eyes with Yang's, and thankfully he could see her at face value and not anything underneath.

"I'm fine…just fine." he said reassuringly, his face still red from the sights he just saw. Yang seemed somewhat reluctant to accept that he was just fine but decided not to question him.

"Ok…if you guys need a thing just ask." Ruby said somewhat awkwardly before she and Yang went back towards the house.

Ruby gave Clark a look of concern that he waved off, trying to convince them that everything was fine. She gave him a smile before following her sister inside.

Clark then immediately started to panic. "Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh my god WHY!?" he asked as he held his hands. His parents each leaned down on either side of him.

"Clark what's wrong?" Martha asked calmly as she could. The last time Clark acted like this was when he discovered his impenetrable skin. "Clark…...did you just get…." she started.

"Get a new 'gift'? Yep." he answered honestly, standing up from the ground.

He led them into the barn before he turned to face the two of them. "Ok so I'll put it out there, I can see through things." he said blatantly.

Jonathan and Martha looked at one another with confusion before looking back at the young man, "Son what…..what do you mean exactly?" his father asked carefully.

Clark ran a hand over his face and through his hair, "What I mean is that I just saw through my skin, I saw my bones!" he said in a mild panicked voice.

His mother put her hands on his shoulders, "Clark, honey we need you to calm down…..ok? We'll get through this." she said confidently, Jonathan nodding in agreement.

"We've all been here before Clark. And what did we say?" he asked.

Clark thought for a moment, "If I can do it accidentally then there's i way I can do it on purpose." he repeated, thinking back to when he was trying to learn to control his speed.

It took a while but he did eventually master his ability. Though it did come at the cost of a good pair of shoes. "Alright…..now start from the begining son." Jonathan stated.

(000)

After explaining what exactly happened, leaving out a certain part for both their sakes, his parents and him decided that he should try and get a handle on this new ability of his right away. The sooner he did that, the better.

As of now, Clark was was trying to see through one of his old books. Makes him wish he could have done that in high school. "Whatcha doin'?" Clark's head snapped up to the door to see Ruby standing in the doorway.

Clark smiled, "Hey Rubes. Nothing much, I'm just reading." he said, holding the book up to cover his face. His eyes began to lightly sting, the pages began to fade, he could see through the pages…...and right at Ruby!

Don't! If I do that than Yang will definitely skin me alive! he thought in a panic, causing the pages to fade back into their place, much to Clark's relief. "Are you ok?" Ruby asks, making Clark drop the book and look at her.

"Yeah, why?" he asks. Ruby stepped into the room and sat down on his bed next to him.

"Well…you just seem different. Like…..I don't know, you seem kinda mad." she said, surprising Clark. "I mean I know me and Yang were smothering you earlier, well her more than me really, but you just kinda snapped and I know you're good guy and all-" Ruby started to ramble.

Clark set a hand on her shoulder, making her stop mid sentence, "Look Ruby, I'm sorry. But I'm not mad at you. Some….personal things have come up lately. And it's been a little difficult lately." he explained.

In truth he had been somewhat angry lately, between finding out he was a alien and that his birth parents had sent him to Remnant for some unknown reason, he felt he had a right to be mad about it. And when Ruby and Yang kept asking, he just slipped up a little that's all.

"Really?" Ruby asked. She may have been young but she wasn't….entirely naive. And Clark wasn't an angry person, she's known him for four years and he always seemed too peaceful to be angry. And if it got him angry if concerned her what it might be, "Well you got me and Yang to talk to about it." she suggested.

Clark gave her a smile, "Thanks Ruby I approached it. But it's something I need to figure out." he replied. This was his life, he did not want to get Yang and her involved in it.

"Well we're here if you need us." she said, still offering the olive branch.

Clark ruffles her hair, "I know. So what's the latest with you at Signal? Sophomore year right?" he asked. Both the sisters had the dream to become huntresses, a idea that Clark fully supported them on. Yang had actually graduated from Signal Academy a few months ago and was attending Becon soon.

Ruby let out a groan before falling back into the bed, "Uuuuggggghhhh, its gonna suck without Yang around." she said.

Clark chuckled, "You'll be fine. I went through high school and got out without much trouble. And in two years you'll be attending Becon with her." he said, looking on the positive side.

Ruby still didn't look all that enthusiastic, "So what about you? Yang's going to Becon, I'm still at Signal, what do you want to do?" she asked, making Clark rub the back of his head.

With his abilities, Clark could do anything he wanted without question. He could become a policeman or firefighter and not have to worry about getting hurt, all the while helping people. Or who knows maybe he could get into politics and really try to change the world?

Whatever he did, he wanted to do some good. It didn't have to be a lot, but some good would be nice.

"I don't really know yet. Who knows, maybe I'll just stay here on the farm." he said with a shrug.

Ruby pondered that for a moment, "Nah." she said, not believing that would happen. "Oh I forgot!" she said, sitting upright, "Me and Yang were planning on going into town tonight for this game at the high school. You want to come with?" she asked.

One of the things of living in a small town was that sporting events got everyone hyped up. It didn't matter the sport, the team, the size, in a community it was a big deal if a lot of people gathered together and did something.

"You city girls and your attention. You know every time you guys show up you find me something to do." he pointed out as he stood from the bed, offering Ruby a hand. Lifting her from the bed, the pair made their way out of the room and downstairs. "I'll meet you two there, until then just have some fun." he said, Ruby smiled wide at that and bolted out the door and to Yang as she got onto Bumblebee, her motorcycle.

"Well?" she asked.

"We're on for tonight!" she said excitedly as she pumped her hands into the air.

Yang grinned, "Ok then, come on let's go and find something to do until then." she said, patting the seat behind her as she slipped her helmet on. Before Ruby hopped on, Yang stopped her, "Safety first." she said, holding out Ruby's helmet.

The younger girl groaned at the sight of the headwear, it was supposed to be like a red helmet to match Yang's but she had painted polka dots all over it to make it look like a ladybug. Taking the helmet, she clicked it on before pulling her good over it as much as she could to cover it up.

As they took off down the road, Clark sat down on the couch inside the house.

Something Ruby said to him was bugging him. "So any luck with the X-Ray vision?" Jonathan asked, making Clark look at him strangely.

"X-Ray vision?" he asked skeptically.

"What? You can see through things, what else would you call it?" he asked with a shrug. Clark opened his mouth to interject but couldn't find any holes to poke any holes in it, "Just like I thought." he said smugly as he sat down.

Clark leaned back into the couch, "Well I had it for a second, but I think I need to focus on exactly what I see, or something like that. I still don't know how to stop myself from going so deep." he explained.

Jonathan nodded, "Well it's progress. Remember how hard it was when you had trouble with your strength?" he asked.

Clark nodded, "Still hard to believe people bought that the ball came from a pitching machine gone haywire." he said with skepticism.

Over the years, he felt as though some people in Smallville knew there was something off about them. Not because they saw anything, but mainly because of the weird excuses they came up with.

Oh why is the tractor upside down? Well you see I forgot to pump air into some of the tires.

Why's the barn doors broken? Well we were lifting a engine out of the car and came loose on the ceiling and WHAM!

What happened to the kitchen…..you get the idea.

Clark pulled his mind away from those thoughts, "Hey dad….can I ask you something?" he questioned.

"Of course son. Ask me anything." he said openly.

Clark was silent for a few seconds, "Do you think…..do you think I should tell Yang and Ruby the truth?" he asked hesitantly.

Jonathan looked at his son with some surprise. "Well son it's not my secret to tell now." she started. "When your mother and I found you, we knew that people would react differently depending on who they were. I don't know how they'd react…...but you trust them right?" he asked. Clark nodded, "Then the question isn't if you should tell them, it's how much do you trust them to keep it?"

Clark sucked in his lower lip, rolling the question around in his head. Yang never spilled the details of how they met exactly, but this was news that could change the world, the way people think, the very definition of what it means to be human.

Before he could answer, his scroll went off in his pocket. Opening the device, he saw a message from Yang.

'where ru?'

'On my way.'

'Kay'

Sitting up from the couch he smiled at his father, "Thanks for the advice dad." he thanked before rushing out the door in a blur. Jonathan smiled as his son ran, he was always glad to help his son.

(000)

A few minutes later, Clark was at the stadium, entering through the gates, he smiled as he saw the field.

Grifball. Remnant's greatest game.

The goal is fairly simple, players in special armor try to get the ball from the center of the field to the opposing team's goal. The field was a hundred yards long though, so the power armor was to help save stamina for the entire game.

The armor covered the hands and forearms with metal along with the chest and legs. The biceps and neck was covered by a black flexible Kevlar like cloth. And everyone's helmet was their own, some had that resembling military helmets, others had that of aviators.

The suits were for protection, unlike most sports, Grifball had the people playing use 'weapons' to play. There were two options, Sledges for slow and study players, and Spikes for swift agile players.

The sledges looked almost identical to sledge hammers except the handles had LED lights on them. The spikes were attached to a player's gauntlets and poked out from the arm in a hologram.

The gear worked by sending an electrical pulse through the armies, when your hit, the suit locks up for a few seconds and the ball is propelled from you. And the team with the most points at the end wins.

Looking up to the stands, he spotted Yang immediately with Ruby right beside her.

Clark is her best friend sure, but you'd have to be blind, deaf, and mute not to see she's a bombshell. And she wasn't afraid to show she was proud of it, and a few of the younger locals were noticing.

Clark sat down beside Ruby just as the red team ran formed a defensive formation around the ball carrier. They charged forward and clashed with the blue team.

Ruby was bouncing in her seat, "This is awesome!" she shouted as her hands shook from excitement. Clark smiled as he saw one of the players get hit with a sledge, it was somewhat violent but it was still entertaining. Same reason people watch the Vytal tournament.

"Why haven't we done this before? Wait, why didn't you play?" Yang asked, looking at Clark questionably but still being entertained by the game.

Clark scratched the back of his head, he had wanted to try out for the team back in high school, but the problem was he could break those armors and weapons without even trying. It clearly wasn't fair to the other team.

"Well I wanted to but I needed to focus getting my grades up." he explained.

Yang nodded, "Oh. Yeah I forgot, you know you could have just asked people to help. Besides as you can C, I got through school pretty well." she said making a pun out of it.

Clark rolled his eyes and went back to watching the game.

As the game went on, Clark thought back to the conversation between him and his father. He looked over at Yang and Ruby, they were both grinning as they watched the game.

They always had fun when they got a chance. Last summer the three of them went to this small creek by the farm and swam there for a few hours before heading back to the house and having lunch.

And here they were now, sitting right next to their friend who was literally an alien from another planet. It's insane what can happen in a short amount of time. He nudged Ruby, "You guys want anything?" he asked, planning to get some food from the concession stand.

The sisters thought for a moment, "Well what about a hot chocolate? Oh! And a cookie." Ruby suggested.

"Just some pop. And a bag of candy please." Yang asked politely. Clark nodded and stood from his seat, walking down from the bleachers he made his way to the food stand and ordered what they all wanted.

Upon returning to the spot in the stands, he saw a pair of young men round his age talking to Yang. Clark recognized them from school, they were a year below him if he remembered right. Meanwhile Ruby had moved closer to the front seats, jumping up onto her feet when the Crows team got the ball back.

Walking up towards his seat, Yang gave him a look of relief, "Well it was nice talking two you two, but my friend is back and-" she started as the pair looked at Clark.

"Kent!? Hot stuff you're with this hick?" one of them asked Yang. The blonde's eyes narrowed at the word he used to describe Clark. "Tell ya what Kent, how about you go home and shovel some cow crap and my friend and I take care of her?" he asked, tilting his head to Yang.

Clark held back a smirk, Yang could, in her own words mind you, 'Kick more ass than all of Smallville combined'.

And the funny part is she wasn't wrong.

Yang began to stand, but Clark shook his head. He didn't want to cause a scene. "I think you two may be confused, my friend here came here just to hang out. We don't want any-" he started before Yang's pop was grabbed our if his arms and splashed in his face.

"Oops." the spiller said, making his friend break out in a laughing fit.

Clark gulped when he saw Yang's eyes flashed red. He shook his head again, urging her to calm down. Clark took a deep breath himself down, "Umm…that was her's actually." he said, gesturing to Yang with his elbow.

The pair turned to Yang as she stood up, cracking her knuckles, she gently grabbed them both by their shoulders and hoisted them up and walked to the guardrail and dropped them, the two landing on their feet.

Turning to Clark he smiled, "Wow. Yang Xiao Long showed restraint? Is it the end of life as we know it?" he asked as he sat down in his spot.

Yang grabbed one of the napkins he had and began to wipe his face off, "I wanted to throw them on the field and watch." she admitted. "Seriously Clark, you need to learn to defend yourself." she urged him.

Clark smiled, "I'm a lot tougher than you think." he said truthfully.

Yang rolled her eyes, "Well your humor's intact for what it's worth." she replied dimly as she tossed the napkin aside. As they got back to the game, Yang glanced over to Clark and sadly smiled.

Clark had always gotten the bad end of school life. When he told her of his bully who pulled him aside and brought him around the back of the school and tried to goad him into a fight, she wanted to find the guy and show him how a real man fights.

But Clark stopped her, not wanting to cause more trouble. He was good like that.

But then again it also made him kind of a whimp. And she told him straight out too, and he didn't even mind.

Clark noticed her looking at him and she quickly returned her gaze to the field, her cheeks reddening slightly from being caught.

Clark shrugged it off as he reached for his scroll when he noticed something, Yang always kept her keychain hanging out of her pocket, it had a small bumblebee on it. But it wasn't in her pocket.

Please work, I just want to see in her pocket, I don't want to look at her butt. Just the pocket. Clark thought as he focused on her pocket as he got out his phone and pretended to look at it.

His eyes focused, and the blue of his eyes slightly darkened. He saw through the screen of his scroll and into her pocket. Which had nothing in it whatsoever. Clark slightly smiled at the realization he had mastered his new power. But immodest realized what what must have happened.

"I gotta use the restroom, save my spot?" he asked, just as the opposing Team's ball carrier was spiked. Yang nodded without paying much attention. Clark walked down the aisle and down the steps. Disappearing behind the bleachers, he zoomed out a second later at speeds that no one could track him with.

Jumping over the fence, he landed in the grass. Running over to the side of the entrance, he looked out to see the same pair of idiots trying to steal Bumblebee.

The funny part is that whatever Clark does to them is a blessing compared to what Yang would do if she caught them.

Looking around, Clark saw a old feather all pole. Rushing over at super speed, he tore it from the ground and threw it up into their. Running over to the pair of teens, he grabbed them both by them by the back of their shots and threw them close the ther on the ground. Before they could register what just really happened, a metal pole wrapped around the both of them so they were back to back.

"The hell?!" one of them asked as the keys were pulled out of his hand.

After the game had ended, with the Crows winning, people gathered at the sight of the pair of boys wrapped up by a bended metal pole. The perplexing sight making everyone question what happened.

(000)

The next day, Clark sat comfortably up in the renovated loft. The couch sat against the banister with a large chest in front of it that was used as a footstool. To his right was a hammock that he sometimes used as a bed when he was too tired. To his left was a bookshelf standing beside the window outside.

"Hey stranger." Clark looked back over the back of the couch to see Yang grinning. Walking up the Y shaped stairs, she plopped down on the arm of the couch.

He smiled, "How's the packing coming along? You guys need some help?" he offered kindly.

She shook her head, "Nah. Rubes needs the workout. She can run but she can't hit worth crap." she offhandedly stated.

"How!? I've seen Crescent Rose, that thing must be heavier than she is." he pointed out. When he first saw Ruby's weapons he nearly had a stroke, it looked so dangerous that no one Ruby's age should try to use it.

Yang made a iffy motion, "Well it's more like she doesn't know how to fight with her fists." she got up onto her feet and got into a fighting stance, "The key is to have both hands ready so you can strike faster." she explained, throwing a few quick strikes to emphasize her point. "Ruby though…." she made the weakest punch she could.

"Wow. That bad?" he asked with a slight wince.

She smiled, "Yeah but she hold onto that scythe so much I don't think she'll ever need to hit someone." she said, taking a seat next to him. "You on the other hand….."

"Me what?" He asked.

"Well…...you talked to Ruby earlier right?" she asked, remember to what her sister had told her. "You know you can talk to me right? I mean I get that you may not want to talk to Ruby but….you know I'm here for you right?" she asked, putting her gloved hand on his shoulder.

Clark was silent for a few moments, "Well…..I found Something out recently that…..changed things…." he started. Yang looked at him questionably. "I found out that I'm…..adopted."

Honestly his parents told him that he wasn't their birth son so long ago he can't really remember. But he never told anyone, mainly because he didn't see a need to. But if they were noticing a change in his behavior then he needed to say something.

And to say Yang was surprised by the news made her eyes go wide, "What!?" she yelped.

Clark smirked a little, "Yeah that was more or less my reaction." he said as Yang took a seat down next to him.

"Wow….Clark I can't imagine what that's like." she said, still surprised by the information.

The young man nodded, "Well…..I just have questions. Why did they give me away? What were they like? Why mom and dad?" he asked, listing only a few of the questions he had.

Yang looked at him with some concern, "I know what that's like…..believe me." she said sadly, thinking of her own mother. Clark was silent, "Look…...if you ever want to talk about this, I'm your girl. Got it?" she asked, nudging his shoulder.

Clark smiled, "Yeah I do." he agreed before she stood up and made her way down to the barn. A few minutes passed before Clark also stood and walked the same way Yang did.

"Hey Clark." Ruby said from the side of the barn.

"Hey Ruby.." he greeted as he leaned against the wall beside her. "Heading back?" he asked.

"Yep." she replied. She looked at him curiously, "You talk to Yang?" she asked. He smiled as he nodded, "And?"

Clark grinned, once in a lifetime chance. "I told her the truth. I'm a alien from another planet and I have abilities that puts aura to shame." he explained.

Ruby was silent.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Ruby howled out as she bent over to try and hold her gut in. After a few moments of her laughing, she finally spoke, "That's a good one Clark…...ill see you soon." she said, giving him a hug that he returned.

"Stay safe Rubes." he said as she turned and ran towards Yang on her motorcycle. The older sister gave him a wave before the two pulled out of the driveway and headed long road back to Patch.

Clark waved them goodbye, smiling to himself at his own little joke. And knowing he had at least one person who could relate he could talk to made him feel much better than he has been lately.

AN:Yep another update! And another RWBY episode that had everything I could how for.

Now my logic for how Yang and Clark met is that Yang wouldn't be looking for her looking on just Patch and Vale.

And I'm happy to say for the first time ever I'm actually planning future chapters for a story.

Until next time :)


	4. Chapter 4

Agenda

A few days had passed since Ruby and Yang had visited them. And Clark had completely mastered his power in that time. In most cases it took him only a little time to understand his first two powers. Like wth strength he found that his body was completely affected by it, which is how he discovered his long jumping.

The way he saw his X-Ray vision was simple, he could adjust it as though he was focusing a camera, and he could turn it off whenever he wanted thankfully. It'd be hard to sleep if he saw through his eyelids.

But there was one odd thing. He couldn't see through anything made of lead for some strange reason. No matter how hard he focused.

"Maybe it's because it's the same reason they use lead in hospitals and dentists? Blocks the radiation?" Martha suggested. The family of three sat around the dinner stable, breakfast spread out on the table as Jonathan read through the mail.

Clark gulped down a bite of his cereal, "You don't think it's harmful do you? I'm not gonna give anyone cancer am I?" he asked in a slightly worried time. He wasn't exactly going to use X-ray vision to see through people's clothes, he respected people's privacy.

His mother chuckled, "Clark no one has ever gotten sick from you. You've never even been sick. Trust me hon, you're not radioactive." she said confidently as she patted his arm.

"Aw damn." Jonathan muttered.

Clark and his wife looked at him with interest, "What is it dad?" his son asked.

Jonathan held the paper up to them to see. For the past few weeks, a businessman from Vale had been trying to buy as much land as they could in Smallville. Someone called Solomon Consolidated, a small company that was into food production.

It would be a different matter if they simply distributed food, that's how the Kents made most of their income. But they want to simply buy the property for a hefty sum of cash.

But many of the landowners were adamant about not selling, including Jonathan. "We should send them a letter that we politely decline." Martha stated, reading over the paper.

Clark shrugged, "Can't we just ignore it until it goes away? That's how I got through school." he pointed out, giving his opinion on the matter.

Jonathan smiled, "Well that sometimes works Clark. But we also taught you to stand up for yourself when someone tries to bully you." he pointed out.

Martha gave her husband a look, "Bully may be a bit too strong a word honey. But he is right Clark, some people have a hard time taking no for an answer." She explained as Jonathan sat up and took a sip of his coffee.

Clark smiled as he ate, "Well as long as you guys have a roof over your heads, I don't care if this guy offers you a yacht, as long as you guys have your well being." he said, picking up his bowl and smiling the milk.

His dad chuckled, "Well as fun as that sounds, this farm has been in our family for six generations. Seven counting you Clark." he added, making Clark smile.

He may not live on the farm forever but that was a fact that he was more than proud of. "Speaking of money, I better get to work so I can get some. I'll see you guys later." Clark said as he put his bowl in the sink and gave both his parents a hug and zoomed out of the house.

Jonathan smiled before leaning down and kissing his wife on the cheek, "I better head out too. I need to pick up some fence posts." he said before making his way towards the door and grabbing his hat on the way out.

"Stay safe hon." she called out as he closed the door behind him.

Meanwhile, Clark was just running through the cornfield around Smallville, slowing to s walk behind his place of work, he walked around to fhe front. Entering the building, he made his way towards his room when his name was called out. "Clark you got a sec?" Ms. Mills asked.

The young man turned and smiled, "Of course. What do you need?" he asked.

"I'm guessing you've heard about this Solomon guy trying to buy land?" She questioned. He gave her a look, "Of course, but look, I wanted you to try and find out what you can about this guy in charge. I want you to do an byline on him." she said, making Clark's eyes widen.

Doing a byline was a huge deal, all he does is columns or small articles for the paper, and he was ok with that but this was a big step up. "Are you sure? I mean I'll do it, I just thought you'd want Che to do it." he said, mentioning the more older reporter.

"He's out of town right now and the sooner we can get this out the better. So get on it Clark." she said, patting his back and leading him to his office. Sitting down at his desk, he logged into his computer and brought up the Internet browser.

"….ok…..now what?" he asked himself out loud.

The next ten minutes were spent trying to figure out his first step. He didn't have a clue as where he should start at, after running out of ideas he decided to throw caution to the wind and just search the company name and see what comes up.

Not much came out of the search, a few sites with a few articles of their own. But he did find the company site. Opening the site, Clark was surprised to barely find anything at all. The page was simply the company name, a picture of the corporate headquarters, and a few tabs on what they do, contact information, and so on and so forth.

"Ok…...so it's a new company that wants to purchase land out here. But for what?" he asked, clicking on the information tab of the site, he quickly read through it. And it was the exact textbook definition of a food producer, "Ok they definitely need to get a better website manager." he muttered.

Reading over the contact information, he dialed the number into his scroll and field it against his ear, letting it ring. 'I'm sorry, but the number you've dialed is currently disconnected.' the automated voice on the other end said before Clark hanged up and looked at the device strangely.

"Ok so either they're super new and haven't even set up their phones yet or they just have a terrible website and contact manager." Clark muttered as he leaned back in his seat. The lack of information in of itself was just strange, if they wanted to buy as much property as they've been wanting they should at least have a lot more better contact information.

Clark was now officially clueless as to what he should do. "So what do I do now?" he asked himself. The young man took a calming breath, "Ok, no big deal, I have all day. No problem." he said to himself, looking on the bright side.

(000)

One thing Jonathan Kent always admired was hard work. His father like him was a farmer m, he taught him the value of giving a hundred prevent because it was all anyone could ever give. And right now he had just finished loading up the fence posts he wanted into the back of the pickup.

As much as he appreciated Clark helping out around the farm, there were just some things he liked to do himself. Clark could do the work of ten men without even taking a breath, he's actually pretty sure he's never even seen his son sweat in his life.

But he knew Clark understood the idea, and he was proud of him for that.

Setting the cart he had used to carry out the supposed back where he found it, he sneered the truck and turned the ignition. The engine came to life, giving him the chance to pull out of the parking space and drive through the lot before entering the main road going through the heart of town.

Driving through town, Jonathan smiled. When he and Martha first found Clark, they thought of moving from the farm so they could hide him better, but in the end they came to the conclusion that they couldn't treat Clark like there was something wrong with him. Otherwise he'd just become a shut in.

That and he would miss the farm he grew up in as a kid himself.

As he went past the city limits, Jonathan glanced down at his watch. It had taken him half an hour to find the right post sizes as well as the right guard rails. If he kept going at this speed he'd make it home in time for lunch.

Just as the thought passed through his mind, the truck lurched forward, "The hell?" he asked aloud as he looked at his rear view mirror above the dash. Behind him was a pure white van, "Easy buddy no need to rush." he muttered.

He'd be lying if he said he followed the road laws to a T when he was younger.

The van once again bumped him, but this time it didn't slow down, "Hey!" Jonathan shouted as the van pushed into the left of the rear, making the Truck veer to the right despite Jonathan trying to compensate. The driver of the Van hot the floor with the accelerator, the force causing Jonathan's truck to completely turn right into the forest.

Jonathan slammed the breaks, only managing to slow a bit before the Truck crashed into one of the trees.

(000)

Clark wanted to break his desk in two.

A full hour later and he still had nothing, and he was out of excuses for why he couldn't. "Ok I think if I keep this up I'll get a headache…...ok maybe not but still." he muttered as he started into the blank document he had open, the flashing cursor almost taunting him to type something.

"Ok. It's official, the Internet hates me." he muttered, letting his head hit his desk. Clark looked up at the screen, he can't write stuff he makes up without hard proof. And all he had proof of right now was that they were a young company that wanted to buy land.

Maybe there was nothing else?

The sound of his scroll ringing made him smile, YES! Another excuse! he cheered in his head. "Hey mom." he answered after reading who was calling.

"Clark! Oh thank god, honey your father….he was….he was in a car crash." Clark could swear he felt his heart stop at the news. He ran out the door so fast that every paper in the room flew up. He carefully burst through the front doors of the building without breaking them down.

He ran through town, zig-zagging around corners and around buildings until he turned and saw the medical center. Looking around, he stopped in front of the building where thankfully no one was around to see. Entering the medical center, he walked up to the receptionist, "I'm looking for Jonathan Kent, what room is he in?" he asked.

The man looked down at his computer quickly before speaking, "Here he is, room 15b. It's down that hall." he directed, pointing to the left. Clark gave him a wave of thanks and fast walked down the hall.

He was fighting every instinct to simply run in there and see if his dad was ok. Finding the room, he quickly opened the door and looked inside. In the bed was Jonathan, fully awake and calm. With his wife at his side who honestly looked just worried to death. "Clark, hey son." he said, raising his left hand that was currently wrapped in a cast.

Clark let out an enormous sigh of relief as he walked to the bedside, "I was just telling your mother that I'll be fine. Just dislocated my arm a little." he said calmly.

"Jonathan you have a cast on. Are they sure it's nothing else? Nothing else broken?" she asked in the same time she had spoken to Clark over the phone. The young adult managed a smile, his mother wasn't exactly overprotective, but when she got worried it wasn't well hidden.

Putting his hand on his mother's shoulder, he gave her a smile of reassurance to calm her. He over to his father, "Dad what happened?" he asked.

Jonathan bit down on his lip before speaking, "On my way home from the store, this big white van bumped me, then it ran me off into the woods." he explained. Making both Clark and Martha's eyes widen in shock.

"What!? Someone did this to you on purpose?" Martha asked, anger rising in her voice over the revelation.

Clark wasn't doing too much better, "What road did he go down? I could track it down and-"

Jonathan waved them both off, "I got here a while ago you two. By now he could be on the way to Vale…...but…" he trailed off. Clark gave him a questioning look, "Bailey came by to question me and he mentioned in the third guy this has happened to this week. He says it might be someone who likes to scare people like this." he explained.

Clark's jaw clenched, his father had been hospitalized by some stupid kid or someone looking to just get a cheap thrill? He had a right to be pissed. "Look I'll be fine, the cast will be on for a few days and it'll get removed." he said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up.

"Hey…..where's the truck?" Clark asked.

(000)

As it turned out, the truck had been hit so hard that the front axle was in need of repair. It would take a few days as well, so Clark walked with his parents home and decided that he'd be a errand boy for a few days until the truck was fixed and Jonathan was back to full strength.

After making sure that his father had gotten back home safely, Jonathan told Clark not to worry and head back to work. Much to his dismay.

So Clark was back at square one. Staring at the computer screen with a blank expression on his face while his mind was somewhere else. More specifically it was with the van that ran four people off the road for no apparent reason whatsoever but for the fun of it.

How can people…...humans…..be like that? What could possibly compel them to do something so stupid and dangerous? he mentally asked himself. He didn't have a clue what his people did, for all he knew they did the exact same thing on his planet.

"Screw it. I'm finding this guy." He said decisively. Clicking out of the file he hadn't even begun, he pulled up the in sterner and typed in the Smallville Sheriff's department webpage. Finding the police reports was easy, and finding what his father had mentioned was easy as well.

Each report was almost identical to each other. As the driver leaves town, a white van follows them and causes the drivers to crash. But no one could get a license plate or a description of the driver.

But there was something that Clark noticed. There were a few roads going out of town that headed to other populated areas, but the main road that lead to Vale was the one that was also the one that lead to his home.

As well as being the road that held all the attacks on.

"So if this guy was going to strike, it would be here." Clark muttered to himself, looking at the map of Smallville and the highlighted road. He needed to stop this guy before someone else gets hurt or worse, killed.

Closing down the computer, he exited the room and zoomed out the door. Running through town at Super Speed, Clark kept a eye out for a white van in case he ran into it. The young man slowed to a halt as us target came into view, the Smallville water tower was the tallest structure in town.

It was used to pump water into the surrounding drills for watering. And it also was the perfect place to overlook the town for the van he was looking for.

Another part of his X-Ray vision that he discovered was that he could zoom in on objects a great distance away. He didn't realize it at the time but when he looked down into the ground he had been looking down almost three miles downward.

He thought of calling it Egal Vision, but his father suggested Telescopic because it was simpler and less flashy.

Come to think of it doesn't mom and dad name all my powers? He inwardly questioned as he thought of it.

Getting into a comfortable position, Clark watched over the town. Watching as people went about their daily lives, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of loneliness.

Even with his parents by his side, Clark had still felt bouts of sadness like this from time to time. He had taken Yang up on her offer to call her whenever he needed to talk concerning missing parents. She had told him it was ok to be angry, but that directing it was always better than keeping it in.

He had been somewhat angered by the fact he had been sent to Remnant without any context whatsoever. But the way he saw it, he was here and there was nothing he could do about it. Not if he learns to fly.

As time passed on, Clark adjusted his position a number of times. Eventually playing a few games on his scroll, he decided that this may not be the best way to handle this. Deciding to say for few more minutes, he glanced over and watched the sunset.

He smiled. When he was in elementary school, people always had sun staring contests. Apparently looking at the sun for so long starts to hurt people's eyes, but Clark could do it for hours so every time he got challenged he won by a landslide.

He did think it was sad though. The sun was beautiful. It wasn't exactly easy to explain but whenever he watched it he could see it for what it was. As the star began to disappear on the horizon, Clark took a final look out to the main road when he saw it.

The white van.

He focused on the object, his irises shading light blue as his pupils grew a tad. His vision zoomed in on the van, getting a clear view of the license plates. Using his X-ray vision, he looked into the driver's side but could only see the side of the guy's head.

The strange thing was he didn't look young from what he could shook those thoughts aside when he saw him leave the outskirts of town, following a car.

The young man backed up to the edge of the container, running forward, he leapt off the edge and into the air carefully as possible as to avoid damaging the water tower. Going through the air, Clark looked down as he passed over Smallville, he could swear he felt like he was flying when he did this.

Landing on the side of the road behind the cars, he ran after the Van, easily catching up to it. As he came up to the rear doors he thought of what to do next. He couldn't exactly swipe it off the side without potentially hurting the driver, so he did the next best thing.

He reached down to the bumper and began to lift it up off the ground so the wheels couldn't touch the road. As he began to slow his pace, he could he the engine roar to try and go faster but to no avail. As he came to a stop, he waited until the driver stopped and the wheels ceased turning.

Setting the ce down, he ran as the driver's door opened. Out stepped a middle aged man in a black suit and red tie with a matching hat. "Oh what now? This price of crap sucks." he muttered as he walked around back and looked to see what the problem is.

Just as he began to insist the wheels, someone grabbed him by the back of his suit and pinned him against the back of the Van so he couldn't see Clark's face. "So you're the one with road rage." Clark said with controlled anger in his voice.

"AUGH! Hey watch it! What's the idea!?" the man asked as he waved his limbs around to try and hit his attacker.

"The idea is that you've been running people off the road with this Van and you're going to get somebody killed. That stops now." Clark said before pulling the man away and opening the rear doors of the van and throwing him inside.

"Wait! Wait! My boss made me do this! I wasn't supposed to kill anyone!" he protested from inside as Clark held the door shut.

"Then what's their name? I'll pay them a visit too." he threatened.

"Screw that! I'll take prison any day." the man said, making Clark shake his head in disappointment at the news.

Crushing the doors so they couldn't open, he did the same to the front doors. Just to be safe, he also bent the hood of the van up against the front window so he wouldn't go anywhere.

Clark smiled at his handiwork before speeding away back to town. After calling the police anomalously, he wanted from far away as the Sheriff arrived and managed to get the door open and arrest the man inside.

Clark wasn't fully satisfied though, that man had a boss who had him run people off the road for what? Well in any case he wasn't going to get anywhere with the driver.

Dropping to the ground from the building he stood on, he leisurely walked through town. The good part was the immediate threat was over with and five with so he had done his job.

Have I? Clark asked himself, What about that creature from a few weeks ago? I left that thing alone and it could of hurt someone if I Hadn't been there to intervene. he thought as he stopped in front of a crosswalk.

So what if this isn't over? What if this boss decides to send someone else, someone more dangerous to Smallville?

Making sure that no one was around to see, he zoomed off towards his work. Turing a few corners he ran into his place of work and stopped in his office. Shutting the door behind him, he powered up his computer and got on the web.

Pulling up the file of the people that have been hit, he began looking once again.

(000)

The sound of his scroll ringing woke Clark up. Shooting up from his desk, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he grabbed his scroll as put it up to his ear. "Hmmmmmm, hello?" he asked tiredly.

'Clark where are you? You didn't come home last night.' It was his mother. Clark looked around as he remembered back to what he was doing last night.

"Oh god, mom I'm so sorry I should have called." he said apologetically as he moved the mouse and brought the screen to life. On the screen was pictures of all the people who had been attacked by the driver of the van. "Look mom I'll be home as soon as I can, again I'm so sorry."

'Honey it's ok. Just come back when you can.' His mother said from the other end of the call. Clark smiled as he hung up, after downloading the information he had gathered onto his scroll.

Rushing out the door and out of town, he ran alongside the road towards the farm. Passing a few cars, he turned right down the driveway to the front of the farm. The gate overhead read the family farm's name with the mailbox having their name printed on it as well.

"Hey mom, dad, I'm home." he called out, walking into the living room.

"Clark where've you been?" Jonathan asked curiously. His parents aren't exactly stern when it comes to curfews or anything like that, they knew Clark was a responsible young man who could more than take care of himself. He was invulnerable after all.

Clark scratched the back of his head, "I was up all night at work looking into the people who got hit by that driver." he explained as he took a seat next to his father on the couch.

"Sheriff Bailey called us earlier and said they found the man trapped in his own van with the axles crushed and the doors sealed shut." Martha said, glancing at Clark as she drank her coffee.

The young adult let out a nervous laugh, "I may have gone a little overboard. But the guy didn't see me." he said, quickly putting his parent's worries to rest.

Jonathan patted his shoulder with his good hand, "We're not mad Clark, we're proud of you. You stopped him so he couldn't hurt anyone else." he said happily.

Clark didn't smile like he was expected too. "The driver said something, his boss didn't want anyone killed." he explained as he pulled out his scroll. Pulling up the file with all the victims on it, he showed it to his father, "I've been trying to find what connects all of them together but I haven't come up with anything." he explained.

The farmer glanced over the people's names, "Wait…..I think I may be able to help." he said. Clark and Martha looked at him before looking at each other, then back to him, "What?" he asked.

"Well honey it's just…..it seems a little out of our specialty is all." Martha said, trying to find the right way to phrase it. Clark decided to say nothing, for fear he may say something that got him grounded.

Jonathan gave a slightly offended look, "What!? I may not be a detective but I know guys from the farmer's market." he said, holding out the scroll, showing pictures of all the victims.

Martha adjusted her glasses, "Oh my god he's right." she said with surprise in her voice.

Clark groaned once he got a better look, "Of course! How'd I miss that?" he asked when he realized as his father was right. "But why? What does it have to do with just farmers?" he asked.

"I don't know. But I talked to Jeb yesterday at the hardware before I was hit. He said he was thinking of selling to Solomon after what happened…...you don't think…" he muttered as Clark gained a look of realization.

"I've been looking at this all wrong. They're not trying to hurt anyone. They're trying to scare them." he said, making his way towards the door.

"Clark before you do anything, change your clothes. You've worn them since yesterday." Martha called out as Clark was about to grab the door handle.

He looked down at his wrinkled clothes and realized she was right, quickly zooming up the stairs, he came down a moment later, wearing a black leather jacket with a red hood and two red stripes on his left bicep. He also had on a white dress shirt and blue jeans and black sneakers.

"I'll be back." he called out, pulling the hood over his head and rushing out the door and down the driveway.

Martha and Jonathan were silent for a few seconds. "He'll be fine right?" she asked with a little concern.

"It's Clark what do you think?" he asked. A few more seconds of silence passed as the couple thought over his question. "On second thought call him later just to be sure." he said, getting of nod from his wife.

(000)

Clark rushed down the side of the highway with a grin over his face. He loved being able to stretch his legs like this over long distances. Right now he was almost three hours away from home by car, but at super speed it had taken him about half a hour.

It was nearly noon when his destination came into view. Slowing to a stop on the the side of the road, Clark looked at the city in front of him with a slight look of awe.

Vale.

One of the four kingdoms that ruled over the world. Sure there were towns and settlements such as Smallville spread across the vast stretches of land, but the kingdoms had a certain draw to them that Clark couldn't exactly put his finger on.

Maybe it was the tall buildings towering overhead, the large crowds, or simply that there was no way Grimm could get anywhere near it.

Picking up his speed once more, he closed in on the city outskirts before jumping into the air. The empty fields below soon were replaced by small buildings. As he descended through the air, he braced his legs for impact as he came down onto a building's edge.

Dropping to the alley below, he walked out of the space between buildings and onto the sidewalk. His super jumps, another name from his parents, used to be so powerful he'd accidentally crack the ground he landed on.

But by now he managed to have his legs absorb the force of the fall so he didn't make a mini earthquake with every step.

He was thankful the Solomon Consolidations corporate headquarters was near the edge of town. Thankfully on his way to the city, he had pulled up his scroll and looked for directions, stopping to do so of course because doing it at super speed is like texting while driving but a hundred times more stupid and dangerous.

The run here had also gave him some time to try and figure out what was going on, and he had a pretty good idea.

Rounding the corner of the street, he could see the address that the website had listed. But it was just a old three story building with the former business, a office space, still on the front of the building.

"Really hope this is the right place and not some random office." he muttered as he zoomed in on the building with his vision, his irises changed to a darker shade of blue as his X-Ray vision activated.

The outer bricks faded away along with the steel supports, showing the inside of the building. The entire structure was empty for the most part, but the room above the lobby had an entire room filled with computers and filing cabinets. In the room next to it was the apparent boss of them all, a thirty or so looking man with his brown hair combed nearly with a suit identical to that of the driver he stopped.

From what he was seeing, Clark was right, they were taking the money from the people who sold their land and keeping it for themselves as well as keeping the land.

"So what do I do? I can't exactly just punch them all in their faces and hope they stop." he muttered to himself as he thought the situation over.

After pondering a few seconds, he came up with a idea.

Walking across the mostly empty street, he ran into the alley beside the building and sped inside, breaking down the back door and zooming up the stairs. The door to the room flew open, causing everyone in the room to either springing up from their seat and looking to the door or grabbing their guns inside their desks.

Ok maybe I can hit these guys. Clark thought as he shot his palm into the chest of one of the women standing up with a weapon in slow motion. He was going so fast that all he was to them was a black and red blur that they could barely keep track of.

The women was sent flying over her desk as her computer was destroyed with a jab by Clark. Rushing to the next desk he destroyed the next computer and continued to knock people out as he ran around the office.

The door leading to the boss's room opened, "What the hell is going-" he started before he saw the blur going through the office before it rushed him. Clark grabbed the man by his collar and picked him up off the ground, running back the way he came. Exiting through the back door, he dropped him off a few blocks away. "Wait…..what!?" he asked when he saw he was now outside.

Seconds later Clark was back in the office, from his perspective, the people inside hadn't moved much from where he left. Entering the boss's office, he grabbed the computer and pulled it out from it's plugs.

Rushing out the building, he ran to the nearest police station that was ten blocks away. He was lucky because a policeman was just about to walk up the steps leading to the building.

Leaving the computer on the ground in front of him, he glanced at the man to see him start to look down. Rushing away, the officer recoiled back at the sight if a computer at his feet.

"The hell?" he asked, looking side to side before bending down and picking up the machine and carrying it inside.

Clark smiled to himself as he watched him carry it inside. Hopefully there would be evidence on that thing to stop Solomon Consolidated. "Ok…...so that was pretty fun." he said with excitement in his voice.

Turning in his heels, he started his way back to Smallville, passing the building he raised in time to see a large amount of people gather around the fromg as the boss entered the building.

(000)

'-the computer that officer Stock had found at his feet yielded shocking evidence of fraud against many citizens in the town of Smallville. A settlement to the south of Vale, it's mostly a farming community that Solomon Consolidated was trying buy land from.' Lisa Lavender, The reporter on the TV, continued. A picture of the building Clark had visited coming up with the people inside being arrested.

The Kent family had gathered in the living room, Clark now feeling somewhat worried about his actions. Especially now that his parents knew about what he had done, "Clark-"

"Look I know I shouldn't have done that but I couldn't just leave it to the police and in so sorry I did something so risky!" he said in a long single breath.

Jonathan patted his son on the shoulder, "Clark we're proud of what you did. You stopped someone who was using fear to intimidate people." he said proudly, his wife nodding in agreement.

"You did the right thing son. You don't need to be sorry." Martha added encouragingly, making Clark smile.

He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. "Well I wouldn't say it was a clean win. The boss escaped, and who knows where he's at right now, for all we know he could be working on something else right now." Clark said as a picture of the boss came on screen. Bruno Mannheim.

(000)

Bruno's eyes snapped open. A blinding light over head from a single lamp was the only source of light, the rest of the room being filled with darkness and shadows. He tried to move but found he couldn't, ropes binding his arms and legs to the chair he awoke in. "Hey! Let me out! Let me the hell out of this!" he shouted into the darkness surrounding him.

"Oh Bruno."

The man's brow began to sweat at the sound of the feminine voice. The sound of glass heels clicking against concrete floors make him flick with each step. "I'm disappointed." the voice spoke from the darkness surrounding him. "I told you that I wanted you to get land for my new project."

A pair of Amber eyes lit up in the darkness, "So. What happened?" she asked.

Bruno opened his mouth only to give a studder, "I-I-I-I-I don't know. One minute everything was fine, next, this…..blur goes through the office and I'm out on the street so fast I can't tell such way is up." he explained.

The eyes showed something resembling curiously. They moved in on him, a foot stepped into the light with a black glass slipper on it.

The woman wore a first red dress that went just below her thighs, yellowish orange embroidery went across her low collar and down each of her arms, meeting around her ring fingers. She had fair skin, and charcoal covered hair, the back of her dress was bare near the top, showing a tattoo looking insignia with a pair of heels to Hong each other flat.

"Alright Bruno. I want you to tell me about this blur. Then maybe I'll let you live."

AN: Ok so I'm gonna address it now, yes I changed the stinking S in the stinking cover like five times but the one above is going to be what it is from here on out.

And as for those of you wondering exactly what Clark looks like, check out Earth One Clark Kent. It's basically the comic that was Man of Steel.

And I'm going to address it now, Clark will EVENTUALLY get a suit. Not one from the comics since I made this one myself and am still working on it.

Now I know that this hasn't been updated in awhile but that's because I've been diving my work between this and my Legend of the Spider-Man story. But I'm putting that aside for a bit to focus on this, hopefully I'll be able to find a balance between the two later on and if not I'll just do one and then the other.

Don't forget to Review, Favorite, and Follow, more reviews means I work harder.

So until next time guys I'll see ya :)


	5. Chapter 5

Alone

"Mom I'm not seven, you can take it down." Clark said, looking on the refrigerator to where Martha had pinned up his story about Solomon Consolidated. The day it came out in the paper she had cut out the entire story and put it up on the front door of the fridge like when he got a good grade.

"But it's your first big story! And it's so nice." Martha said happily while she washed the dishes, taking a glance at the picture of the white van on the front page along with the mugshot of its driver.

The truck had been fully repaired from the accident thankfully, but Jonathan's arm still needed some time to finish healing so Clark has been pulling double duty in order to the farm going. He had no problem since he can get most of the chores done without breaking a sweat.

And Jonathan would be lying if he said he didn't mind taking it easy. For a little while at least.

"So does that mean if I win a gold metal you'll stick it to the fridge too?" Clark asked jokingly, making his mother smile.

She turned and walked over to the table, "Yes and I expect a thank you in your acceptance speech." she said, taking his plates, "But first you need to help your father with the tiller. The thing's been acting up again." she added as she made her way to the sink and put her dishes down and ran water over them.

Clark nodded as he stood from the chair, "Yeah your right. Stupid thing has been acting funny for years now." he muttered as he walked to the back door and exited the house. Turning around the side of the home, he saw his father already looking at the piece of machinery hooked up to the back of the tractor. Waking up beside his his dad, he kneeled down and looked at the blades, "So what the new problem this year?" he asked

"Blades aren't rusted so that's a plus. But they won't go down." he said, trying to push the metal connector that had the blades underneath. "I'm thinking a little more elbow grass should do it." he said, looking at Clark as he stood up, rolling his sleeves back as he did.

Clark pressed his palms against the metal and began to push down gently. Having super strength was more of a hassle when trying to lift something or press against something, too much force too fast and his hands can go right through it, he needs to spread his strength over slowly so he doesn't accidentally break something.

They all learned it the hard way when he shoved his doorknob through his door, but by now he was so used to it he didn't have a problem.

Unfortunately he could feel the machine fight against him so he stopped as not to break something. "Sorry dad it's locked in right. Hold on I'll check the wiring." he said, looking under the machine and using his X-ray vision to check the interior of the machine.

"Anything?" Jonathan asked, Clark looked up and shook his head. "Well damn. I guess the thing just up and died on us." he said somewhat disappointedly. Farm equipment wasn't anywhere near cheap and when it breaks down it's hard to sell or scrap.

"Sorry dad." Clark said apologetically, "Much as I wish I had instant repair power I don't. Sorry." he said trying to lighten the mood.

"Your names for your powers disappointed son." Jonathan said with a joking snow as he walked to where the machine connected to the tractor, unplugging it from the tractor he went on to use the Jack to detach it from the tractor.

Clark scratched his chin in thought, "Well we can scrap it and maybe get enough money for a new one later on…...or…" he muttered, looking at the ball connector on the tiller. He gave his father a curious look, "You up for something a little out of the box dad?" he asked.

He gave Clark a look, "Son what do you think?" Detaching the ball hitch from the tractor, Clark and his father bettered the chains in the barn used for lifting heavy objects and tied them into a harness. "Ok. If tos works, we sell it and make millions, if not, we scrap the tiller." Jonathan said jokingly as he put the looped chairs over Clark's shoulders like backpack straps.

The chains connected together behind Clark and the end was locked into the hitch of the tiller, essentially making it so that Clark pulls the tiller behind him. Clark stepped forward and began to walk as Jonathan sat down on the hitch so the blades didn't dig into the driveway.

Making their way out into the fields, Jonathan shifted his position so that the blades duh into the ground and tore it away for seeds to be planted later. "I'm not gonna lie son, I'm surprised this is working." Jonathan admitted.

"Same here. Though I don't remember the fields being so big." he admitted as he turned at the edge of the field and started his way back. He ended up repeating the process about a dozen times before they were roughly a fourth of the way done.

Jonathan was resting on the metal till with his feet braced against the top of the blades' supports. "I'm sorry I can't do much more son." he said apologetically.

"Ah don't worry about it dad. I'm not breaking sweat here." Clark replied nonchalantly, not bothered by the work at all. "I'm surprised I make a good bull." he joked as he turned once more, calling up to thirteen turns in his head.

Jonathan smiled, "Well it's cheaper than gas I can tell you that right now." he said, making the father and son laugh. As the pair confined to move, Jonathan spoke again, "You know what I've been wondering recently?" he asked.

"If the Vale Vultures will beat the Atlas Giants? Sorry dad I'm optimistic too but Giants have a good defense." the young adult replied, assuming it was about the Grifball game in a few days.

"First, hush son that's blasphemy around here. And second, no, I've actually have been wondering what your…...other dad would have had as a job." he said, causing Clark to abruptly stop. He turned his head over, glancing at him out the corner of his eye he quickly turned back ahead and started moving again.

Jonathan felt a pang of guilt, "Son I'm sorry I'm just-"

"No it's…...it's ok. I'm just kinda surprised is all." Clark interrupted. In truth he hadn't really thought about that. All that he did know is that he was sent to earth in a rocket from outer space. "Come to think of it, there's one thing that has been bugging me." he admitted.

"What?" His father asked.

Clark scratched the back of his neck, "Well it's just that if science taught me anything, it's that humans and faunus evolved right? So how is it that somewhere in the entire universe, there's a species that looks exactly like humans?" he questioned.

Jonathan thought of that for a moment. "Well maybe it's like the lottery?" he suggested, making Clark turn back and give him a strange look. "I'm no scientist but people look the way they are because their the superior species right? Maybe it's the same where you come from?" he suggested.

Clark rolled that around in his head, "Yeah that makes sense I guess. So you think there could be people like fanus back on my planet?" he suggested.

"Could be for all we know." Jonathan said with a shrug. "Who knows, maybe on your planet only a few can do what you can do like the fanus." he said.

Clark frowned at that, "Not sure if that's exactly a good thing dad." he pointed out. His eyes widened at his next thought, "Dad…...you don't think there's someone like Yang where I come from do you?" he asked.

Yang's personality mixed with his powers? Clark honestly thought it'd be the end of the world.

Jonathan on the other hand smiled, "We all know there's only one Yang in the world Clark…..you know I just remembered she came to check up on you when your X-ray vision clicked in." he noted, making Clark's face light up.

"Can we forget this conversation and talk about something else? In getting flashbacks to a certain talk we had a few years ago here." he said, moving slightly faster than he had been a few seconds ago.

Jonathan shuttered at the memory as well. It was Martha's idea that Clark should learn about…..that…..from his parents, just like they had. Though Jonathan was honest to god ok with the school teaching him to be completely honest. "Wow it's a beautiful day isn't it son?" he asked, deciding to avoid the topic once again.

Just as Clark was about to reply, he saw something, a small shape in the middle of the field. As his vision closed in on the shape, he stopped dead in his tracks, "Dad hold on tight!" he said before taking off as fast as he could, nearly causing Jonathan to fall off before taking his son's advice and holding onto the metal with both hands. As they slowed to a stop, Jonathan was about to ask why when he saw it.

A little boy lying down in a small pool of blood.

He couldn't be more than ten years old, he had short blonde hair, dirty clothes that where tattered in some places, and a cheers tail hanging from his rear. Scooping the boy up in his arms, Jonathan turned him around to see why he was hurt. "He's got a wound on his shoulder, we need to get him back to the house so I can stop it." he said.

Clark could barely hear him, this was a kid…..a little kid! Who in their right mind would even-

"Clark!" the hung adult's head snapped to his father, "House. Now." he said simply. Clark nodded, holding the boy in one arm, he used his other to grasp his father by his shoulder before running with them in a blur across the fields and to the driveway of the house. Jonathan nearly stumbled from the sudden rush, when Clark first did that with him he nearly fell over from it but now he had gotten used to the feeling.

"Give him to me, I'll get to work on him, you call an ambulance and wait for them here." he said, taking the boy from Clark. He wanted to protest, he wanted to be in there and actually do something to help. But he had absolutely no medical knowledge whatsoever, so he nodded and took out his scroll and dialed the number.

As he waited outside, Jonathan burst through the door of the house, "Martha get the first aid kit!" he shouted as he ran into the kitchen. Just as she was about to ask why, she saw what a her husband had set on the table. Kneeling in front of the skunk, she opened the doors and pulled out the first aid kit.

Setting it beside the boy, Jonathan washed his hands to try and make them sterile as possible. Opening the box, he took out a pair of scissors and cut open the boy's shirt, the wound in shoulder was a gunshot wound.

Which was good, Jonathan's treated that before.

The bad was that usually he had a opiate when doing so, strongest they had were for headaches. "Martha grab his hand and squeeze it tightly." he instructed. She did as he said as he pulled out a bottle of disinfectant and dabbed it into a cloth.

As soon as the cloth was pressed into the wound, the boy let out a yell, squeezing Martha's hand tightly as he could for a boy his age. "I know it hurts son but it'll help believe me." Jonathan said as he put the cloth down and grabbed a bandage to wrap around the wound.

He couldn't tell if the bullet had punctured anything like to a artery, so the best thing to do right now was to stop him from bleeding. Wrapping the bandage tightly around the boy's shoulder, he let out a breath as he finished. "Ok….now for the ambulance."

(000)

The ambulance arrived a few minutes later, loading the little boy into the back of the truck. He'd be admitted to the Smallville medical center until someone of his family could be contacted discreetly.

Clark was in the lift of the barn, laying in his hammock as he looked up at the ceiling. He still didn't understand why anyone would hurt a child, the mere thought of it made him want to hit someone.

And I wasn't exactly a mystery as to why the boy had been hurt. He was a Faunus..

Clark always sympathized with the species, he himself felt like an outsider before he even found out he wasn't human or Faunus. Now he felt closer to them than humans….and it also made him wonder if they were right in having to have a group such as the White Fang around.

"If humans see see them as no more than animals do they even deserve to have as much power as they do?" He asked himself. Clark shook his head, who said it was his place to decide that? He's just one guy, no one will ever care about what he has to say in the long run.

His legs swung off the side of the hammock and onto the wooden floor. Waking to the open window, he looked out into the field, how the kid made it out there was bugging Clark, their neighbor Ben Hubbard was the closest to them and that was to the west of them, and they found the boy near the eastern plots. Which for the most part was nothing but wilderness.

Biting his lip, he ran out of the barn through the back doors and out to the fields. Sprinting across the ground he slowed down to the spot that he found the little boy. The ground had dried blood where the child was, Clark could smell the iron without even trying.

Kneeling down, his eyes turned a darker shade of blue. Scanning the surface of dirt with his X-ray vision, he soon came across what he was searching for. The bullet. Digging into the ground, he felt the metal and pulled it from the dirt.

It was mangled and warped beyond recognition. But he could tell from the sheer amount of metal there was that it must have been for a rifle. "Well there goes plan A...but if it ended up here…" he muttered.

Judging from where the boy was and where the bullet hit the ground, he could tell the person who shot came from the thicket to the east. "Guess me and dad were on the other end of the field when he was shot, that's why we didn't hear it." he guessed.

Putting the bullet in his pocket, he was about to go to the forest when he realized something. What's stopping them from trying to kill the kid again?

As soon as that thought went through Clark's mind, his legs ran through the fields so fast that dirt shot upwards, leaving a trail out to the road. Sprinting towards Smallville, he sidestepped cars and jumped over a truck or two on his way into town.

Clark didn't bother to duck into the cornfield this time, he ran right into town, turning at corners and ducking into alleyways to avoid people. Arriving in the alley across from the hospital, using his X-ray vision, he located the boy's room where he was sleeping peacefully in his bed.

Clark let out a breath of relief, walking into the medical center, he thought back to when he went in to see if his father was ok a while back. As he turned down the corridor, he saw a pair of sheriffs sitting outside the door, "Excuse me officers, is it ok if I go in to see him?" he asked.

The officers gave him a once over, seeing him no threat they allowed him access. Entering the room, he took a seat beside the bed and looked over to the boy, Clark watched as the boy slept, the heart monitor silently beeping away.

What the hell am I doing? he inwardly questioned. Why am I sitting in a chair beside some kid that I don't know, who I found with a bullet wound in our field? he asked himself.

First there was that weird wolf thing. Then there was those guys trying to steal Yang's bike, and let's not forget that one driver who ran dad off the road. But the only reason I even bothered was because every time one of my loved ones were in danger. he thought.

This isn't even my own world…..oh yeah there's also the fact that I'm an alien…..god this is so weird looking from the outside. he thought with a look of slight amusement.

He looked at the kid and frowned. "Maybe because I'm more like you than you think." he muttered in a quiet whisper. He found the boy in need in a field, it wasn't all that different as to how he was found. Who was to say this kid wasn't an orphan as well?

Clark sighed as he stood up running a hand down his face, he walked toward the window and looked out. The sun was just beginning to set, he'd have to be home before long.

BANG!

Clark's eyes widened at the sound of a gunshot. Time slowed around him, the window plane to his left broke open, the glass slowly fell as a bullet flew through the air towards the bed. Clark's legs made him backpedaled to the bed where he turned and threw himself over the boy.

He braces himself for the impact.

The bullet hit him in his back, pricing through gos clothes and crumbling against skin. "...what?" Clark muttered before the door burst open with both of the sheriffs come through with guns drawn.

"Are you two ok!?" one of them asked, grabbing Clark as the other grabbed the bed and pulled it into the hall with his back to the window. Clark rested his back against the wall with the door to his left.

Peeking into the room, his eyes zoomed in across the street, seeing a shape close the door on the rooftop. Clark grit his teeth before running at super speed as the doctors and nurses got patients into the hall away from the Windows.

Rushing off the front of the hospital and rounding to the western side of the hospital, Clark used his X-ray vision to look through the building, he saw someone running out the back door through the walls.

As the man sprinted away with his rifle strapped across his back, he looked back to see if he was being followed before something collided with his chest, making a sickly crack. "AAAGGGGGHHH!" he yelled as the man's back hit the ground.

As he tried to sit up, he saw he wasn't anywhere near Smallville right now. He was in a field. And there wasn't a single building around as far as he could see. "Why?"

The man tried to look at the source of the voice but winced in pain from the pain in his chest. "Why in all of Remnant would you shoot a child? I want to know." he could he footsteps, "I want to hear you say it." Clark said, anger dripping from his voice.

The man gulped, "It's nothing…...but a filth Faunus…..who cares?" he breathed out.

Clark was tempted to hit him again, and this time he wanted to put some more force than enough to crack a rib like he had done. But instead he grabbed him by the back of short and lifted him up before running him back to Smallville and dropping him off in front of the medical center.

(000)

"You broke his ribs!?" Jonathan shouted, making Clark wince slightly. The young adult sat on the couch with both Jonathan and Martha Kent look at him with disappointment.

"I just broke one, and this is the guy who shot the kid, why is this a bad thing?" Clark asked back. "How is this different from the wolf thing?" he asked.

Jonathan folded his arms over his chest with a stern look, "The difference is that thing was a wild animal. And he was a HUMAN being." Jonathan said using enthusiasm on the word human.

Clark bit back a remark about what the difference was, resembling just who he was talking to. "He shot a kid, just because he was a fanus I might add, and tried to kill him in a hospital!" he snapped back.

Martha gave him a glare, "That may be Clark. But you could have killed him, you didn't know that would just break a rib or worse." she said, making him now his head. In truth he hadn't thought of that, all he wanted to do was hurt him, and at the time it didn't matter how bad.

"I….your right. But can you guys at least understand why I did it?" he asked, clamping down slightly.

Jonathan sighed, "We do understand Clark, but the fact that you did it…...Clark we raised you better than this. You know that too, but you also know that you can't let your emotions always judge what you're decisions are." he said, Martha taking a seat beside the young adult.

"Clark what we're saying is it's completely ok to be angry. But you can't let your anger control your actions." she explained calmly, running a hand down his back. Clark nodded at her words, that went triple for him in his case.

Martha felt her fingers brush against a hole is Clark's clothes, "Wait…..Clark why is there a hole…..did you get shot!?" she asked, noticing the singeing around the whole, trying Clark to get a better look.

"Oh. Right, I'm bulletproof apparently…...I think." he said as Jonathan looked at the same hole Martha was inspecting.

"Well it's not like you have Aura to do this. So what then?" Jonathan asked.

Aura was, for lack of a better term, someone's soul. Huntsmen and Huntresses were able to control their aura through training. It can heal, add damage to attacks, and act similarly to a force field to block attacks. Everything on Remnant had an aura, humans, fanus, even animals, all except for two things, Clark and the creatures of Grimm.

It was the reason Clark couldn't become a Huntsman, in order to qualify they have to measure your aura level. "Well we know I'm tough. I mean I am stronger than steel." he noted, feeling the hole for himself. "Look guys…...I know that I shouldn't have done that, but at least now the kid is safe." he said, trying to look on the positive side.

(000)

"God Tim what the hell happened?"

The man in the bed looked up to who was speaking, he was dressed in the usual farmer's garb, a pair of overalls under a frown plaid workshirt. His hair was receding and he didn't look to pleased with his friend who was currently handcuffed to the bed.

Tim shook his head, "Hell if I know Deric. One minute I was running and the next I was in a field with some guy asking me questions." he explained as best as he could.

Deric ran a hand down his face, "Well shit….ok look. I'm gonna bail you out as soon as trial starts. But until then I'm going to tie up some loose ends. Then we get the hell out of Smallville." he explained. Tim nodded at the idea, "Now listen, can you think of anyone who may be a problem?"

Tim thought for a second, "Guys who saved him, the ahh…..Kents! I saw them picking up the kid so I bolted." he explained.

(000)

Clark sat on the platform of the windmill out in the middle of the fields. The windmill blades spun through the air, the creaking of the turbine had a calming effect on Clark. He used to listen to the windmill in their driveway when he wa younger to help him sleep.

The events of yesterday were on everyone in Smallville's mind. One of the downsides of living in a small community, gossip travels fast.

He was still thinking of what his mother and father had told him, they weren't as mad at him but they were still somewhat disappointed with him. And now that his head was clear he honestly couldn't blame them, he once played Grifball with a few of the kids from Smallville. They used plastic tools instead if the real things, but when he had the ball and he was charging the defensive line, he accidentally dislocated the other boy's arm.

His name was Pete Ross. And he was one of Clark's oldest friends. The two of them used to hang out all the time, in fact he helped Pete and his father build the treehouse in his backyard.

Pete had to move away to Atlas though when his parents separated and he went with his mother. He still occasionally wrote and sent Email messages to him but it wasn't the same.

And they met because Clark couldn't control his own strength.

Clark let out a sigh, "I'm guessing that this isn't going to give me a new friend." he muttered. He was silent before he spoke again, "What if that was me?"

He wasn't asking if he was a fanus no, or if it had been him who was shot, but what if it was him whose secret was clear as day?

Humans used to despise the Faunus just for looking different. And even though things had been 'patched up' they were still treated like second class citizens in some parts of the world. And what did the Faunus do? The White Fang was their answer and it didn't help things whatsoever, it made everything just more difficult.

And him? A actual living, breathing, Alien from another planet from beyond the stars? He'd be lucky if the entire world turned against him, humans because they feared any guns different, and Faunus for the fact that he simply wasn't one of them.

Clark bit down on his lip. He can't exactly judge humans or fanus for their actions. Look at what he did earlier, he's far from perfect.

Sliding off the edge of the platform to the ground, he simply walked out the edge of the wheat field before kicking his super speed and ran through the wide empty plains back towards home.

He needed to get some air where he wouldn't be needed for but to think things through.

BANG!

Clark's eyes widened at the sound of the gunshot. There was only one place close enough for it to have come from. Home.

Clark put everything he had into running, so much so that the grass behind him flew up into the air as he ran. Taking a long left turn into the thicket beside his property, he cut straight through the fields and jumped over the fence beside the barn.

In the front of the house was a man with a shotgun pointed at his father in front of his mother. The ground in front of them looked like someone blew up, a warning shot.

The man pulled the trigger in slow motion, the barrel aimed at John and Martha. But he didn't know Clark was there.

Clark became mad, he ran ahead as the pellets were blasted from the barrel. As the small balls of lead neared his parents, Clark stopped between them. The bullets collided with his skin, a few ricocheting off but most just falling to the ground.

"What in the hell…...WHAT ARE YOU!?" she asked, pumping another round into the chamber and firing again. More or less the same thing as before happened, and Clark was walking forward towards him.

The man backed off, firing round after round at the young adult as he strode forward. Clark took every shot and didn't even flinch from the gunshots. Finally the man had stopped and clark's bare chest was pressed up against the barrel of the shotgun. "You treated my family. My mother and father, and you shoot me?" he grabbed the gun from his hand and threw it aside. Clark wanted to punch him, he wanted to hit him at full force for threatening parents.

But he couldn't….he had every right to but he couldn't. Because he could see how scared this guy was, and even though he couldn't see their faces, he could tell his mom and dad were too.

The man in front of him suddenly dubbed over clutching his chest, he tried to cough something out but all that came out where gasps of air. Clark's eyes widened, he was having a heart attack.

The man fell to his knees, Clark honestly didn't know how to react. He couldn't just watch this man die, he was angry sure and he deserved it for threatening his parents.

But he couldn't.

Grabbing the man by his shoulders, the two disappeared in a blur, running down the road he got a better grip on the man by holding him from under his arms. Running into town he jumped over most of the buildings before landing in front of the medical center.

Dropping off he ran away just as someone exited the building and saw him.

(000)

Clark had rushed right back home after the incident, mankind sure that his parents were ok. The three had originally came up with the idea that Clark had used his Aura to defend himself but it wasn't needed, the Deric beloved he was seeing things when the heart attack kicked in.

So Clark's secret was safe.

The young man was currently sitting on the porch swing in front of the house, rocking back and forth as he played through the events of today. "Hey Clark." Jonathan greeted as he walked up the steps to the porch.

He gave him a smile, "Hey Dad." he greeted before he sat down beside him on the swing. "So….crazy day huh?" he asked.

He nodded, "I just got done talking with the sheriff. Apparently that man, Dereic, was a friend of the man you got earlier. They were going to skip town after they got rid of anything that could take them down." he explained.

The news made Clark's shoulders feel lighter, he had believed it was because of his actions that the man had come and attacked them. But thankfully it wasn't the case. "Dad…..you remember when you we talked about what I want to do one day?" he asked.

Jonathan nodded, "Look Clark you shouldn't feel bad about what happened. You used your powers to save that man's life. Frankly…...I'm not sure if I'd do the same." he revealed, causing Clark to look at him in shock. "But I can't tell you how proud I am that you did what you did." he said with smiled as he put a hand on Clark's shoulder.

The young man didn't look all that happy, "Dad…...I can't do this."

Jonathan looked at him questionably, "What do you mean son?"

Clark stood from the swing, "When you and I talked about what I may do one day, you were convinced I'll do so much good that people will be inspired right?" he asked, looking at his father. The man nodded as lark rested his arms on the banister, looking out to the barn.

"Dad you saw how scared he was of me. And I know when you and mom saw what I could do, you guys were too." he said.

Jonathan stood up, "Clark Kent. Don't you think for a second that me and your mother-"

"I'm not mad dad. I understand." Clark interrupted, looking up to his father. "I understand that what I can do, what I am, it's scary and I'm a little scared of it too." he admitted. "And this whole…..experience has taught me something. Humans and Faunus can be scared by it too."

He stood up and looked directly at his father, "Dad if the world saw what I can do. If they saw what I really am? They'd be scared of me, the whole world would hate me…..no matter what I do." he said.

Jonathan was silent, his son wasn't wrong. In fact he may have hit the nail on the head with that. "Son….I can't tell you how the world will react. I can't tell you if they'll look at you as a threat or a savior….but what I do know is that there's a little boy in the hospital right now who is going home to his family alive thanks to you." he said.

Clark was more than surprised by the news, "You mean-"

Jonathan nodded, "Sheriff told me that too. He woke and his family is being called. He's going to be fine son." he sags, causing the young adult to smile at the news. "Just remember that son." he said, patting him on the shoulder before going back inside.

Clark stood there, taking a last look out to the barn a fields where this all began, he returning inside the house.

AN: So a lot of you have been asking me if Clark will just be a huntsman amd not have a secret identity, and here's your answer. CLARK IS A GODDAMN ALIEN. He can look human, he can talk like a human, but despite all that, he is a man from another planet and no matter how open minded people are or say they are, that fact alone will scare people shitless.

Humans and Faunus in RWBY both have people that dislike each other, but that doesn't mean that everyone from that one group hates the other group. And Clark is the only Kryptionian on Remnant, so it's kinda easy to assume that he won't be liked just bestseller he's different.

Also, Qrow is awesome, Winter is a good big sister, and Ironwood has no chill. Those are my thoughts on the newest episode before I forget.

Till next time guys :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hiding

Clark was happy to hear that the two shooters from last week were on their way to prison. He had also heard that the young boy who had gotten shot had found his family and were moving to Atlas. It wasn't really a surprise given what happened, Clark had thought of wishing the family luck given what happened but he decided against it.

The entire population of Smallville was still talking about what happened, two of their own citizens hating another race so much they were willing to kill for it. In fact a few tv reporters from Vale actually came all the way to cover the event.

'And you're sure you're ok?' Yang asked from the other end of the phone call. Clark was currently at work, typing in old files into the computer for the Weekly Torch. Honestly he thought they'd name it after the Grifball team like everything else but by some miracle it wasn't.

"Well let me check. No mortal wounds, no broken bones, no missing limbs, yep I'm all good." Clark said jokingly into his scroll as his fingers went so fast it looked like his hand was somehow all over the keyboard.

He could practically hear Yang puff her cheeks on the other end of the line. 'I'm serious here! I get home and turn on the TV and the first thing I see is some guy talking about some nutjob shooting at your farm! Ruby came home all nervous and…..a call would have been nice.' she finished in a low voice.

Clark pressed his lips together, he didn't even think of calling them as soon as that report went live. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't call. I just…...I've been dealing with some personal stuff lately." he explained. Despite the conversation with his father he still wasn't entirely sure about his stance when it came to the public.

His mother and father spent seventeen years raising him in secret and that's all he's ever done. The idea of just suddenly coming out and showing himself to the world was just a plain bad idea. But his was father was right about how he could make huge difference in the world if he did reveal himself.

But to be good or bad who could say?

'Like…..adopted stuff?' Yang asked cautiously, feeling like she was walking on eggshells bringing it up. She hadn't told her father, uncle, or even Ruby for that matter. It was private and she respected that about Clark.

The young adult front his fingers, "Uhhhhh….kinda I guess." he said, realizing he could have someone else to talk to. "It's just that I've been thinking…..what if one of my parents where Faunus? And they didn't want me to be persecuted?" he suggested.

Of course his birth parents couldn't have had a clue that he'd be found by Martha and Jonathan Kent…...could they? Nah that's kinda dumb if that's the case. he thought to himself as he shook his head at the idea.

'Huh….never thought of it like that. But look, if that's why they left you I think they did what they thought was best. At least I hope so.' She responded.

Clark noticed the 'I' instead of 'you' on her part, "What about you? I mean you've thought of this right?" he asked. Yang had years to think of these questions, and it felt like only now that Clark was interested in her experiences.

Yang hesitated before answering, 'Honestly….I think about it all the time. But I know that if I just focus on that one question it'll consume me.' she explained. 'Look no matter what though, don't let that eat you up ok? What's done is done and all that." she said, trying to be positive but having a little bit of sorrow in her voice.

"Hey…...I got your back Yang. Same as you." He said, trying to get her to smile.

'Oh so you just have my back? Or do you have a eye on my front too?' She asked teasingly, causing Clark's face to flush as he chuckled. Yang always flirted like that to every guy just to get a rise out of them. The same way she babied Ruby in front of people for a few giggles on her end.

"There it is, I was wondering where Yang went. Look I gotta go, thanks for talking with me Yang." he said graciously to the scroll.

'Hey no problem, just YANG in there. Hehehee.' she said from the other end, chuckling at her own bad pun.

Clark hanged up before she could tell anymore. "Goddamnit Yang." he muttered before getting back to work and inputting files into the computer. She may have been one of his best friends but those stupid puns of her drive him nuts sometimes.

After finishing inputting about a dozen or so more files, Clark turned off the computer and made his way out the door of the office, after finishing up his work he walked out the door to his office and made his way out the building and onto the sidewalk.

Crossing the street he walked towards the hardware store where he was going to meet his dad for few tools they needed. Jonathan's injury from the driver was almost healed by now but still needed help with some things until the cast came off.

Seeing the truck pulled up in the alley beside the hardware store, Clark entered and met his father in the tools isle. Gathering what they needed and paying for them, the father and son climbed into the truck, "I still think that we could have had the heater replaced." Clark said, referring as to why they needed the tools in the first place.

"If it ain't broke right?" Jonathan replied. "Besides I'm surprised you're taking your mother's side on this. You don't even get cold." he noted. Clark had never had the need to be cool or warmer, his body just seemed to keep himself at a certain comfortable temperature, but he still wore whatever clothes fit the weather at the time

Clark rolled his eyes, "That's not the point dad, I'm just saying the insurance covers it if it breaks down. We won't need to pay a dime." he pointed out.

"Yeah but I know how to fix the one we have, let's say the new one breaks down, I won't have a clue how to fix it." he countered.

Clark threw his hands up, "That's it, I give up, there is no changing your mind." he said, giving up his attempt to change his dad's mind. His dad could be more stubborn than a mule when he set his foot down on a decision.

As the truck exited Smallville, Clark looked around into the forest, things had been quiet in Smallville as of late. And honestly he didn't mind the change, it seemed as though ever since he found out what he really was things had been getting a little crazy around town. First there was Wild Wolf as Clark called the creature, then there was driver business that he shut down all the way in Vale, and then the shooters.

Ok so is there something in the water or am I just a lighting rod for all things strange and unusual? he inwardly asked. The young adult almost felt like the two were related but that was impossible. Besides it's not like he couldn't handle whatever came his way, right?

Well that was what he thought until his father hit the breaks, causing both of them to lurch forward as a very mean looking group of humanoid robots ran across the street with no regard for them.

Clark and his father looked at each other and then back out to the road, "We could pretend we never saw that." Clark suggested. Jonathan let out a hum of agreement, "But we're not. Are we?" he asked. Jonathan shook his head as Clark exited the truck and ran into the forest after the robots.

The thicket was mostly trees and bushes, and the robots had left a trail through the forest that anyone could follow. Robots were something that was hardly ever seen in Smallville, the machines had mostly been produced for security and army purposes, the ones that Clark had seen were dark grey with red lights for their eyes and over their body.

Personally he saw nothing wrong with the machines, but he did wish that they could be used for more than weapons. It would save them so much money and time if they had one to tend the fields of their farm.

He shook his head of those thoughts when he heard machine gun fire. Kicking his running into super speed, he broke through the forest into a small clearing where he saw the reason for the gunfire.

The robot's hands had all transformed, their fingers acting more as mini guns and a few them having swords as hands too. But they were all focusing on a single target.

A young woman around his age, her hair was black as night that went just down past the back of her neck. Her outfit was a mixture of black and white, a black buttoned vest with coat tails and a white sleeveless undershirt that showed a little bit of her midriff . She also had a pair of white shorts on, her legs being covered by stockings that started back near her hips but faded to purple near her black low heel shoes.

She had ribbons cover one of her arms while a sleeve covered the other with a silver band across it. Her eyes were Amber colored and rose near the ends, giving her a cat-like look, she also had a little black bow on top of her head.

And she was beating the crap out of them.

Clark hugged the side of a tree as not to be spotted and mistaken for a enemy, but the young woman was using her black sword to slice the robots apart as they came at her.

Swinging the large blade through one of her opponent's shoulder she turned and thrust it into another's chest before pulling it out, the outer sheath/butcher blade staying in while she swung out the sword and sliced a robot's head off, grabbing the handle of the blade still in the last one as spun around again, slicing the body at the midsection while holding it reverse style.

It seemed a little overkill but even Clark had to admit it was kinda cool to see.

The girl turned as a bullet whizzed by her head, raising the sword, she pulled the trigger and the hilt fired back, at the bots.

As much as Clark wanted to help, it would look pretty suspicious if he comes out after she sees a blur take out her attackers. Besides he was pretty sure she had this under control from the way she was taking out the bots.

As the young woman shot another metal head off it's shoulders, she took one last look around before sheathing her blade and putting it on her back.

That's when a bullet tore through her arm, she yelled out as she held the wound. She had dropped her guard and her aura, and the robot behind her with it's arm raised at her was going to use that opportunity.

Clark rushed over as time slowed down, bullets already firing from its arms, Clark reached down to the ground and picked up one of the parts of the robots small enough to fit in his hand. Stepping between the girl and robot, he tucked his hand under his opposite arm and flung the metal at the robot.

He then 'tackled' the girl to the ground as a few bullets hit him with enough force to cause him to feel a small pinch with each shot. Meanwhile the metal went straight through the robot's head and even through a few trees before embedding into some bark.

As he rolled off the girl, he saw the body fall back onto the ground. He couldn't help but smirk at how that worked out so well. Turning to the girl, he saw her holding her wound a few feet out of his reach. She was fast.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked with concern as he got up onto his knees. The girl tensed up, looking at him with a mixture of curious and caution. Clark held his hands up in a peaceful manner, "Look, I don't mean any trouble. But you look like you could use some help." he said evenly.

The young woman weighed her options, she could run off and ditch the guy who may have saved her life. But her arm was bleeding and she honestly didn't know the first thing about first aid. And on the other hand she could go with this guy who may have saved her life who she knows absolutely nothing about.

Clark could tell she wasn't entirely convinced, "My name's Clark. Clark Kent." he offered, trying to give her a olive branch so he could help her.

She seemed to visibly relax somewhat, "Blake." she replied curtly. Clark stood up and slowly approached her, holding out a hand to her, she gave him a once over, sizing him up if he decided to try something. She cautiously grasped the hand, helping her up onto her feet, he released her hand.

"Me and my dad were on our way back home. He used to be a medic so he probably help with that." he said, pointing to the wound on her arm. Blake could almost smile, relieved that she had made the right choice.

(000)

"Aaaand….there. Your good as new." Jonathan said as he finished wrapping the bandage around her bicep. The young woman moved her arm around, testing for any more damage but finding nothing out of the ordinary.

Blake was sitting in the dining room of the Kent household, Jonathan had just spent the good part of a half hour patching her up.

Clark had explained to both his parents that he found Blake being attacked by the robots. Blake explained that she had made someone mad enough to send them after her. The Kents didn't pry into who or why, respecting her own privacy.

"I'm sorry to have taken up all your time." Blake apologized politely. She honestly didn't mean to take up so much of their time, it was simply a graze that she could have healed with her aura but Mr. Kent insisted on helping.

The man smiled and waved her off, "Don't apologize, I'm just glad I'm still useful." he said, setting the supplies back into the first aid kit.

Blake shifted in her seat, not entirely comfortable being the object of attention. She preferred to blend into the wall and not get any attention. But that wasn't exactly an option here, "Well…..thank you, again, you don't need to worry I'll leave before-" she started.

"You'll do no such thing until you get a warm meal and a good night's rest. Doctor's orders." Jonathan said sternly, but with a smile that said he was just being kind. She wasn't in any real danger with a minor wound like that but being shot isn't exactly something you get up and walk off…...well not in Clark's case.

Blake seemed surprised by the offer, "I…..um….ok." she answered as best she could. The sound of footsteps made the pair turn to see Clark with a big of dirt on him.

"You tried to fix the heater yourself?" Jonathan asked, making Clark nod. "And you find you have no idea what you're doing?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well….I wouldn't say 'no' idea." he offered weakly as Jonathan got up from the table and followed Clark to the stairwell. Opening the door on the side of the stairs they marched down the stairs to the basement. "So how is she?" he asked.

"Aside from a little paranoia? She's fine." he answered, making Clark raise a eyebrow. Jonathan went on to explain, "She never let me or your mother out of her sight. Like she didn't entirely trust us."

"To be fair I could have turned out that way." Clark said with a shrug as they walked to the heating unit. The basement had been used for storage mostly, they're was a hatch in the side of the house that lead down here so they could carry out bags of seed to the tractor when needed.

"Yeah. But that's because you have something to hide." he pointed out to his son. "Look Clark, I'm not saying I don't trust her, but it's a two way thing. So keep an eye on her, ok?" he asked. Clark nodded, the part of how she just 'made someone mad enough, to send robots after her with combat capabilities like that didn't sit right with him.

"Sure thing…..I'm still a little amazed she managed to fight like that." he admitted, handing his father a screwdriver. He had seen Yang and Ruby practice their weapons, personally he found them extremely dangerous but the sisters knew what they were doing.

He'd rather use his bare hands like Yang, except with less explosions…...and fire.

Clark shook his head of the thoughts, "Look you guys don't need to worry about her." he said decisively. Jonathan nodded at the young adult, pressing the ignition button on the heating unit, causing it to come to life. "Guess I don't have the magic touch." Clark said with a smirk as he helped his father up onto his feet.

Heading up the stairs, they were just in time for dinner.

(000)

Blake felt…...off.

The young woman was currently sleeping in the guest room of the Kent household. She had originally wanted to be on her way as soon as she was patched up. But a nice homemade meal ached a few weeks of just getting food from gas stations?

She'd have to be insane to pass that up. And oh sweet God was it good to have an actual meal after so long. But still it just seemed…..too good to be true.

It's not that she didn't trust humans, they had done terrible things to the Faunus, that was a given, but she accepted that not all humans are bad. If she judged a entire race just by the actions of a few, how would that make her any better than how the bad ones looked at her kind?

But still, Humans made her feel uneasy at times. And this was one of those times.

As she rolled around the bed in a attempt to find a comfortable position, she heard footsteps outside her door. She looked at the door, ready for anything to barge in but was slightly relieved as the footsteps carried on past her door.

Due to her heritage, her ears were extra sensitive, as were her eyes. So she heard the footsteps go down the stairs softly and head out the door. The window of her room gave her a clear view of the front of the house, looking outside, she saw Clark making his way towards the barn with something under his arm.

Curiosity got the better of her, as it would anyone, and slipped into her clothes. Opening the window, she jumped out the house and out onto the ground, not wanting to wake Mr. and Ms. Kent.

She watched from a distance as Clark entered the barn and closed the doors behind him. Sunning at the door, she jumped up to the doors and pushed herself up to the small squats window and climbed inside. Jumping up to the rafters, she watched as Clark climbed the stairs to the loft.

And now she could clearly see what Clark had under his arm, a telescope.

Now she felt stupid. Though she would have never guessed that he would be doing that of all things, she still felt bad she jumped to the worst conclusion about him. She continued to watch as Clark set up the tri fold stand and set the scope down.

Pointing it out the window and up to the sky, he pulled one of the chairs over so he could sit and look.

Clark always had a fascination with astrology, whether it was because of who he was or just because he liked it he didn't know. But either way he liked looking up into the stars, and he's been doing it more and more since he found out the truth about himself.

When he heard the sound of wood creaking, he turned around, not seeing anyone he went back to looking through the telescope. He found that his super vision actually caused his scope to look out even farther out into space. He heard the sound again, this time he looked with his supervision, going into the X-ray spectrum he could see the bone tribute of Blake hiding up in the rafters.

But the strange thing was she had…..another feature…..on top of her head?

It suddenly clicked in Clark's mind, "You can come on out. I know you're there." he called up as he returned his vision to normal. Blake's eyes widened drastically, weighing her options, she dropped down to the floor of the barn, Clark looking at her from the loft.

"I'm sorry." she said honestly, "I heard you outside my door and…..I'm a little paranoid." she admitted, finding her shoes very interesting at the moment.

Clark nodded, now he understood why the secrecy. "Hey, you're at a stranger's farm in the middle of nowhere. I get it." Clark said openly. Blake gave him a look, "And I'm guessing me being so understanding is kinda creepy?" he guessed.

For the first time he saw her smile, "You're not creepy. Trust me. I've seen creepy." she said, making Clark smile. He gestured for her to come up, she thought for a moment before walking up the stairs to the loft.

"I do need to ask, why the nervousness?" Clark asked as he sat down in the seat beside the telescope, Blake sat across from him on the couch with her hands in her lap.

"I'm used to it. Living outside the Kingdoms will do that." she explained. She had lived outside the kingdoms for most of her life, not to say she never had been to one of the cities but it was in her nature by now. Almost like she was programmed with it.

Clark didn't look so convinced, "I live out here. My parents do, and we just go with things." he explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

Blake moved shifted in her seat, "Clark with all due respect. You don't know what it's like living…...outside everything." she said, choosing her words carefully as not to offend or give anything away.

Clark clasped his hands together, "I know you get lonely." he said, making Blake look at him. "I know that…...I know that sometimes you just want to know why…..I know you get angry, sad, both sometimes." he continued, making her eyes soften. "But I also know that you can change that, but it's a big step to do that." he finished, looking at her.

Blacked eyes widened significantly, did he know? How could he possibly know!? She had been extra careful as not to give anything away.

Clark saw the panicked look on her face, "Look we all have secrets. I have mine and you have yours. And you don't need to say anything you don't want to, same as me." he said calmly.

Blake bit down on her lip, it's not that she didn't find Clark a bad guy. But still this secret was something that literally could lead to threaten her well being. But from the way he was talking he understood what she was going through, maybe even better than she did.

"Thank you….but I can't…..I'm sorry." she said.

Clark smiled, "It's ok, if I'm being honest I wasn't gonna tell you mine either." he said, causing Blake to let out a small chuckle. "Look I gotta ask though….how do you get through it…..hiding it I mean?" he asked.

Blake thought it over in her head before answering, "I just see it as it's just my business. I'm not obligated to tell anyone something that's none of their business." she explained plainly.

Clark sucked in on his upper lip, "But…..what if you could do great things if people knew the truth?" he asked.

"Clark, the world isn't completely understanding. If you have a secret, big or small, not everyone will understand you." she said.

The young adult let out a sigh, So I have to keep hidden…...forever. he thought. Truthfully he wasn't exactly against the idea, this just meant he couldn't openly help people, maybe there was some way he could help people….but that was a question for later.

Blake noticed the look on his face, "Look Clark….whatever your secret is, it doesn't mean that it NEEDS to come out." she said.

Clark looked at her and managed a smile, "Thanks Blake…..now go get some sleep. You've had a long day." he said, the young woman smiling before standing up and making her way down the stairs.

She stopped and looked at Clark, "Thank you." she said gratefully. The young man nodded at her before she continued down the stairs, exiting the barn, she jumped up to the roof and entered the room she was previously inside.

Meanwhile, Clark was hanging his head low. Saddened at the hard truth he had to face.

(000)

Clark woke up the next morning in his hammock ,rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he stretched both his arms out as he let out a yawn. Swinging his legs to the side, he got off the hammock and made his way down the loft, his mind was still on his talk with Blake.

He was still disappointed about the truth, but either way that's what it was. He couldn't change that. Exiting the barn, Clark made his way inside and towards the breakfast table where his father and Blake were sitting at the table talking.

"-and good lord the weather, if there was one thing worse than the fighting it was how cold the rain was. I had to help with some cases of hypothermia more than actual wounds that fall." he explained, talking about his days as a medic.

Blake was truly interested, she had heard stories from the war of course but they were mostly from the side of the faunus, and hearing what the humans had to go through was so similar it may have well been the same story.

"Did you tell her about the guy who wanted to be sick yet?" Clark asked as he took a seat and grabbed a orange out if the bowl in the center of the table.

Jonathan chuckled, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." he said, Blake's interest peaking at the mention. "During the early days of the war, no one wanted to be there, not us, the faunus, even the animals somehow knew that this was a bad place to be." he started.

Clark loved his father's war stories, he did have a few friends die which was sad, but he accepted that it was their time and remembered how they lived, not died. And his father actually had a few fun times during the conflict.

"So as I checking over soldiers, this one pulled me aside. He asked if I could fudge the diagnosis. I said I couldn't, I told him if he was in perfect health then he had to stay." he furthered before smirking to himself. "and so this idiot tried everything to get sick, he slept in the rain, he drank muddy water, never brushed." he stated, making Blake chuckle.

"And when he came to ask me if he could leave again, he had a small fever. And then I told him, 'You idiot I mean if you want to leave you have to get really hurt. Shoot yourself in the for if you want to leave." Jonathan said. "And then he gave me this look and replied, 'Shoot my foot are you crazy? I wanna go home not get hurt doing it!" Jonathan said, making both the younger adults laugh.

As Clark cut the orange, he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. He knew Blake's secret and she didn't even want him to know it. And here she was sitting at their table having breakfast. "Clark you better go get dressed, you got work to get to." Jonathan said, Clark's eyes widening at realization.

Quickly finishing his food, he made his way towards the stairs, "What does Clark do?" Blake asked his father.

"Clark has a job at the newspaper. He does filing." he explained that.

"It's important!" Clark called down as he descended the steps in clean clothes. His father and Blake shared a look, "...I like to think so at least." he muttered as he made his way to the door.

As he left the house, Blake looked at his father, "Is he always so moody?"

"You have no idea."

(000)

Clark opted to run his way into town, as much as he liked having company, it also meant he can't use his abilities out in the open. If he had been using super speed last night when Blake was in the barn he'd have a lot of explaining to do.

As he ran down the side of the road, he looked further down the road and began to slow to a walk, in front of him was a large truck that looked like something like a troop transport. One of the people was a woman who was putting in the robots from yesterday, two other people were dragging them out of the forest.

"Hey, what's going on?" Clark asked curiously.

The woman in charge looked at him, "A thief destroyed the bots, nothing to worry about." she said, waving him off.

Clark on the other hand was shocked, "Thief?" he asked.

The woman nodded, "Yeah, you heard how the White Fang stole a train full of dust a few days ago? Bots were tracking one of them down." she explained.

Clark had to force his face back to being normal, but on the inside he was unnerved. As he continued walking away, he connected the dots in his head, Blake was a Faunus who was running away after stealing a train along with the White Fang…...but then if she was with the group why did she agree to his offer?

As soon as the cleanup crew was out of sight, he ran at full speed to the Torch for some answers.

(000)

"And you're sure about this Clark?" Jonathan asked. Clark had finished explaining what he had managed to dig up on the train robbery. How two members of the White Fang managed to overtake the defenses and separate the train cars. But it was all done without anyone getting hurt.

Clark nodded, "Yeah. I am…...I'm going to talk to her about it." he said, the two starting to walk back to the house from the front of the driveway.

Jonathan looked unsure, "Clark are you sure about this. I mean she's a nice girl but the people she's with….they've done bad things."

"So have the human race. But you and mom love me and I love you guys, despite all the bad things that humans have done." Clark responded, shocking his father somewhat.

It's not that he didn't have a point but…..it was shocking that Clark would make that contrast with the human race. "...fair point son…..but still…..be careful." he said, putting a hand on his son's shoulder. Clark nodded and patted his hand.

Looking in the house, he didn't see Blake so he took a guess that she was in the barn. Entering the barn, he saw Blake was trying to pull a block of hay from one side of the room to the other. "Ok…...this is sad." Clark said, having to hold back a chuckle.

Blake gave him a glare, "Would you like to try?" she asked. Clark decided to indulge her, grabbing the hay by the string that held the block, he easily carried it over to the other side, making Blake pout.

"So….I went into town today." he started, taking a seat on the block of hay. "I ran into some guys cleaning up those robots from yesterday." he said, making Blake's eyes widen, he looked at her sadly. "Blake why didn't you tell me, us?" he asked.

Every instinct in her being told her to run, that if he was smart he would have called the police on her. But instead…..she let out a shaky breath, "How could I? How could I tell you that I'm a member of the White Fang without thinking you'd just betray me?" she asked.

Clark nodded, "I suppose so…I just want to know why." he said calmly, trying to calm down Blake as well. He didn't want her to do something stupid, like attack him or run away.

She looked down to the floor, "I…...do you know what it's like for everyone to look at you like your nothing but a animal? Something not worth giving a damn about?" she asked.

Clark's face confirmed to that of sympathy, "I used to…..yeah." he said. Back in school, he was a target for bullying since day one, it didn't matter what grade or year, every day he came home with scuffed clothes and a frown. He tried everything to go unnoticed, he didn't go to dances, he wasn't invited to parties, he never went on spring break or anything of the sort.

He even went so far to make his grades all C's throughout high school, and the first dance he was even invited to he just stayed in the shadows watching everyone, not doing a thing, just because he had gotten so used to it.

Blake still didn't look up at him, "Then you know that after so long you just want to scream, you want to shout and just do something that will make people treat you differently, treat you like a person and not…"

"A freak." Clark finished for her, making her finally look up at him. "Blake all my life I could never fight back. Because…...I couldn't live with myself if I just lost it and hurt someone so bad. But I don't let that define me, I move past it. I don't care how other people see me, I care about how I see MYSELF." he said, patting his hand to his chest.

"I feel alone, sure. But I have friends, and I may not see or talk to them often but they're still there for me whenever I need them. And I'd rather have that than anything else." he said, giving her his best smile.

Blake stated at him for a few seconds before smiling, whipping her eyes dry, "I…..I like that. But Clark if they're looking for me, I can't stay here." she said as Clark stood up. Walking over, he did something that was somewhat dangerous.

He gave Blake a hug, she was somewhat hesitant, but she returned it, "If you need anything. ANYTHING. Give me a call. Ok?" he asked.

Blake gave him a smile and nodded, "Of course." she said with a nod.

(000)

Blake was more than nervous than she ever had been when she told her story to Martha and John Kent, but after explains that she cut the train car so that no one was hurt, they weren't mad at all for her lying.

"You really don't need to do this." Blake said as Clark handed her the suitcase that contained some clothes, toothbrush, comb, and other things for her journey. Clark had also slipped in some money for food for her.

"Yeah we do because you're incapable of asking us for help properly." Clark said with a smirk that she returned. The pair were standing at a bus stop on the outskirts of Smallville that was heading to Vale.

"So, any idea what you're gonna do now?" he asked, curious as to what sir had in store next.

Blake shrugged, "I don't know yet, maybe I'll do something else to help Faunus. There's plenty of places that I can do that at in Vale." she said, trying to be hopeful. Clark gave her a pat on the shoulder, showing his support.

"You know the old saying, do what you love and you'll never work a day in your life." he said.

"This coming from the glorified copy boy?"

Clark removed his hand, "Just had to ruin the moment, didn't ya?" he asked as Blake smiled. Looking down the road, he saw the bus pull up to the stop, as the doors opened, he gave Blake a smile of confidence that she returned.

Before she got on, she leaned over and gave him a one armed hug goodbye before getting on the bus. Sitting down in her seat, she looked out the window, waving to Clark as the bus started moving.

Clark waved back until the bus was far down the road, watching it go, he smiled to himself before beginning to make his way back home.

AN: I know we don't know much about what happened between the Black trailer for RWBY and when she appeared at Beacon, and I'm pretty sure that she didn't get to Vale all by herself.

Now as some of my readers know, I like writing romance in my stories. Yea I'm a man and I like romance, sue me.

But I'm sure you guys are asking if Lois or Lana will be in this as Clark's love interests. I will state it now that I HATE LOVE TRIANGLES. So there shall be none of those here, between Korra and Smallville I had enough of that crap to last a few lifetimes.

Now, I've honestly been at a draw in this field. Originally I had thought of a OC since a good deal of readers like Akiko from my Legend of the Spider-Man story. But then I thought of one of the girls in the actual show

Now I'm still not sure if them I'll choose, and because this show has so many ships that it could be a entire navy fleet, I want to hear from you guys. Leave a review or send me a PM ok your thoughts.

But keep in mind that this is not a poll, and that depending on what happens in the show will affect who will be available, but send me thoughts on who you think I should go with or if I should start working on a OC.


	7. Chapter 7

Stolen

It had been a week since Blake had left, and in that time things had been fairly normal considering everything. And thankfully no one had come by to ask any questions regarding Blake or the train robbery. But Clark had been busy in that week.

After Blake had left, Clark had begun to work on something. He had been talking to a number of Faunus in and around town, getting their opinion on the White Fang, the Human's' role in their creation, and on better ways of Humans and Faunus can cooperate and live together as equals.

Many of them brushed off the idea, one of them saying, "If we were meant to live in peace then we wouldn't even be having this conversation." he remembered being told by an older woman. And he'd had to admit she was right, and that's why he asked if she could quote her on that.

At first he didn't know why he was doing this little project. But between the hate crimes targeting kids and Blake showing up, he figured it was both of them that inspired him. And he honestly was glad for that, it helped him realize that he can actually help people. And the best part was that he didn't have to use his powers to do this at all.

And that made him happy.

"-just as humans see the world as their own so should Faunus for the same reasons, the planet doesn't simply belong to one species it belongs to all people, no matter their appearance, belief, or ideology." Clark read aloud to himself.

He was sitting at his desk in his room, re-reading the document over to make sure his spelling was spot on. He still didn't even know what exactly he was doing but it made him feel like he was doing something that mattered, and it felt as though he did.

The young adult leaned back in his chair, he still wasn't completely finished with it but he wanted someone to see it. He wanted this to help someone but he had no idea how to do that.

The young adult scratched the back of his head, it was good that he found something he liked to do but he may as well find a use for it right? The only problem was he didn't know what the heck he'd do with it, "I'll find something." he muttered decisively as he saved the paper and closed out the window.

Shutting down the computer, he stood from his seat and exited his bedroom. It was one of the rare days on the farm when they had nothing that needed to be done right away, nothing that needed working on, no supplies or tools to pick up,

Just a nice lazy day. And nobody really knew what to do with that.

Walking downstairs and entering the kitchen, he saw his father carving a small block of wood at the table. "Ok I know it's bad when I find you doing that." Clark said as he got a bottled water from the fridge, his father glancing over and giving him a smirk.

"Idle hands Clark. Besides what's wrong whittling?" he asked, holding up the carved block, one of the edges cut close to the center.

Clark sat down across from his dad, "Pk first, carving. Whittling sounds very girly." he said. "And second, we have television, television with many wonderful things on that it wouldn't kill you to watch." Clark added jokingly.

Jonathan let out a short chuckle, "About that. Your mother has officially taken over the living room." he said, Clark have him a confused look, "Extra terrestrial show marathon." he explained, making Clark groan and let his head hit the table.

Soon after Clark's arrival was told to him, one of the first things that made sense was his mother's fascination with everything alien. She watched the TV shows, movies, anything related to things from beyond the stars she watched. She even had the loft filled with her alien poster and books at one point.

Now they reside in the attic along with the DVDs on stargazing. "Dear god I hate those shows. You know I think it's racist that they have a little green man as the first thing they think of when they think alien." he said.

"Clark." Jonathan said with a certain look.

"Ok not racist, but still that's what people are gonna think of when they hear that word." He said, looking up from the table at his father. Jonathan rolled his eyes at his son's words, knowing he was just pulling his leg, "...you know when I was little and we went to that drive in? We saw that movie about the alien found by a kid? You remember?" he asked, making Jonathan stop his movements.

He could never forget that, "Yeah I do."

Clark's eyes looked down, not meeting his father's. "I ran into the bathroom afterwards. I kept throwing water on my face and then…...I could swear when I looked in the mirror I looked like that." he explained, shuddering slightly at the memory.

Jonathan reached over and laid his hand on Clark's head, "Son you were scared. It happens to everyone." he said, making Clark nod, his chin brushing up against the table.

"Yeah….thank god it hasn't happened again." Clark said with relief, thinking of what lead him to run into the bathroom.

(Flashback)

Clark was six when it happened.

During the second act of the movie, Clark was in the back seat of the truck wrapped up in his favorite red blanket. Jonathan and Martha were enjoying the movie, it was a old classic with the 'alien' made out of chicken wire and play dough.

Despite what happened Clark always thought that was a cool, he always played with the substance when he was a little kid after all.

But the scene where agents from the government took the alien away, Clark was scared. He didn't know that he was a alien, he was just different. And they wouldn't take him away from his mom and dad just because he was different…...right.

And that fear, that thought of him being taken away somewhere against his will because he was different…...it scared him to his core. He shut his eyes and thought three words over and over inside his head again and again like a mantra. It won't happen.

Those three words were all that he heard, and all he felt was dread.

"Clark!" Both his parents shouted.

The boy's eyes opened, looking down he gasped.

He was floating.

And as soon as he realized it he was back on the seat, clutching it for dear life in case he ever did it again.

(Flashback end)

Clark shook his head of those thoughts. It never happened after that, it was also the reason he didn't use his leaps as much as his other powers. He knew he came down, it's the way gravity works, but still he was floating in midair. And if he can ride a foot off the ground by accident then what's stopping him from going all the way up into space altogether?

"Look you've been grounded for little over ten years on the ground. You're not going to go flying up, up, and away on us just like that." Jonathan said, trying to reassure his son of his own safety.

Clark nodded, "I know." he said before standing up, "Look I'm gonna head into town until little green men aren't on the TV anymore. Have fun with that." Clark said, giving him a wave before rushing out the door with super speed, leaving his father with his block of wood.

The man nodded, it was at times like this he wished he had his son's gifts.

(000)

Speeding into Smallville had taken a few minutes but getting away from his mother's preferred programming was well worth it in the long run. Clark was as of now simply walking through town, he didn't have work today and no chores to do. Usually he'd be working, and besides sporting events there wasn't much in the town to do.

And with no games for the high school there was absolutely nothing to do really. Clark decided to head to the local coffee shop, a small open plaza between two buildings had tables with umbrellas in front of a stand that served snacks and drinks.

The young adult ordered a bottle of water as well as a few chips. Sitting down at one of the tables, he looked around and saw a few familiar faces from his days at school. He still remembered when he first went up the stage and accepted his high school diploma, it felt like he had the weight of the world lifted off his shoulders. And fortunately his Mother and Father were there for him along with Yang and Ruby.

He even gave Ruby the hat and tassel to keep until she graduated from Signal. The five of them returned back to the house and a big meal for the occasion. Yang and Ruby were almost family to him, he'd give anything to make sure they were safe.

Taking a sip of water his mind also went to when Yang graduated from Signal. It wasn't a surprise that the event was fairly similar to his own but I'm a larger scale, he also remembered the horrible, 'I'm Gradu ATE your food' pun she said for the meal they had afterword.

He let out a groan at the mere memory of her joke.

After finishing his food, he threw the trash away and continued on his walk around town. Smallville may not be a big city but it has it's charm, despite being outside the Kingdom hardly any Grim come by because people are so happy usually. And even if they did, Clark would make short work of them.

He had made up his mind to not take life years ago, he knew it was wrong, but Grim were another story. The way he saw it is if it doesn't have a soul or consciousness, it's something he doesn't need to hold back on.

Clark confused to think and walk for about ten more minutes before he decided that he was, without a doubt, bored. "Ok forget this." he muttered before heading to the edge of town. Once he was sure no one was watching him, he took off to the north at super speed.

One thing that Clark used to do when he was younger was explore. It's actually how he met Yang when she was searching for her mother. But Clark was never lost, mainly because he had a perfect sense of direction. Whether it was one of his brain's functionalities or it was just his own intuition he was never really lost.

Clark cut through the empty fields without a care, a tree line was up ahead but he simply jumped up into the air over the forest. Looking down he felt his dread fill in his gut one fairly when he was up for a few seconds longer than he predicted. But he came back down, breaking a few branches off of trees as he did.

He burst from the treetops immediately, the forest stretched onward for miles in front of him. He couldn't help but grin to himself, he did miss this.

(000)

"-just a little late dad…...yeah I love you too. See you then." he said into his scroll before hanging up and putting it into his pocket. The young man was sitting on the top of a rock on the side of a large hillside. His legs hung off the side, the flat ground about a dozen meters below him.

By his estimate he was one hundred miles out from Vale, he went in a curve-like motion on his path when he came across a large lake he wasn't sure he could make it across so he wasn't one hundred percent sure.

It was just about noon and Clark was nowhere near done with this. For now though he was perfectly content with watching the sight. In front of him the green trees of of the forests still went on, the leaves turning shades from green into red. So that meant he was close to Forever Falls.

The area was known for holding the buff of the grim in the entire region. But they honestly don't concern Clark that much, he had literally punched through the Ursa that Yang encountered and that was when he was a child. He always thought that Grimm were not as troublesome as people made them out to be, but the more there are the more deadly.

Clark picked himself up and backed away from the edge. Running forward he leapt from the edge and out into the red forest. Sprinting over the ground he sidestepped out of the way of a few trees, not wanting to make a path that anyone could see from the sky.

As he ran, Clark used his super vision to look ahead of him and saw something that made him slow down. Slowly walking through the forest, he smiled at the sight in front of him.

It was a huge brown bear with it's cub following close beside it. The bigger one looked over to Clark, letting off a low growl he backed off a few steps out of the parent's threat.

Not many animals loved around Smallville, so seeing a big one like this was somewhat cool for Clark. He only animal he saw a lot of was Zwei, Yang and Ruby's corgi.

Honestly Clark wouldn't mind getting another dog, when he was younger Martha and Jonathan had a dog named Shelby who unfortunately passed away. He was sad of course but his father explained at death is just a part of life and to not let it control your life.

He was Salem from his thoughts when he realized the cub was getting closer to him. The parent was close behind in case Clark proved to be a threat. The young man wasn't scared though, if he can take machine gun fire and not get a scratch then a bear couldn't do much damage.

The cub gave him a smile sniff and immediately backed away, going back to his parent. Clark sighed, "Guess you guys can tell I'm not from around this star system." he muttered before speeding away.

Clark continued on his path for a few more miles until the ground…..well….wasn't there. Well actually he accidentally ran into a gorge so fast he flew off the ground and into the air from his speed when he reached the cliff side. "OH HOLY CRAP!" she yelled as he waved his hands aimlessly through the air as he fell.

His back crashed against at something metal, sitting upright he looked around in confusion. He was on a train track? The tracks were lifted off the ground by supports so that Grim didn't get on the tracks and get in the way of trains.

Standing up he looked down to see the tracks had been bent badly from his impact. "Crap." he muttered. Suddenly a loud horn echoed off the rocks of the gorge, looking down the tracks Clark grit his teeth, "Double Crap!"

Kneeling in front of tracks, he grabbed the metal and began to mold it back into shape. It was just like play dough…...except if he doesn't do this right a train crashes.

But thankfully he managed to get the track back to the way they used to be. Jumping off the rails to the hound below, he watched as the train passed over the mended track, much to his relief. But as it went over the tracks, he saw something on the side that made his eyes widen.

On the side of the train was a logo, painted over that of the Schnee Dust Corporation. It had three lone claw marks vertically painted on with the head of a beast over that. The White Fang. The same train that had been stolen by Blake's former group.

As the train rolled past, Clark thought of what he should actually do. He couldn't just call someone about this, and this was way too big to just ignore it….so that left his third option. Do it himself.

He waited until the train had finished passing over him before following it. Jumping up onto the tracks, he ran at a speed that kept the train in sight and at a constant speed. "What am I doing? What am I doing? What am I doing?" he asked himself out loud as he followed the train.

On the last few days he had done his best not to use his powers to help people, and he was proud of that. But now he had to use them not because he wanted to, but he needed to.

He shook his head of those thoughts, right now he needed to focus. The train had by now exited the canyon and was now going through the forest of Forever Falls.

He had read the story pertaining to how a entire shipment of Dust had been stolen. The train car itself was found but it had been disconnected to everything else of value. And from the looks of it the White Fang finally found a engine car to hook up to the rest of Train.

The young adult broke off from the tracks into the forest when the Train began to slow down. Leaping up into a tree, he grabbed one of the branches and lifted himself up so he could get a better view. He saw that the tracks lead to a man made clearing, tents and makeshift structures along with vehicles surrounded the tracks, all having the White Fang logo on them.

He also saw over two dozen men and women armed with various weapons, each of them having a animal trait to them, be it tails, antlers, ears, fangs, or something else.

The train slowed into the clearing before coming to a complete stop. From the look of this it was a refueling station, the Train was powered by dust so they needed to replace the crystals in the engine with a new one.

Clark watched as the conductor and other guards disembarked from the train. Clark gulped, he may be in over his head on this, he had no idea how work a train, and not to mention that everyone there was armed and ready for trouble, he couldn't take on that many people without stopping and risking that they see him.

"So what the hell am I doing to do? Pull it?" he asked himself. He tried to think of something to do but he did come to pulling the train manually.

Well….I don't exactly know how strong I am…..and I guess if it doesn't work I could just run off before they see me. he thought, looking over the train and sizing it up. Clark wigged his options and decided it was his best shot.

He sent a message to his mother that he would be home a bit later. He'd have to wait until night.

(000)

Clark simply waited, waited until the sun set and the fractured moon was up in the sky. The young man himself wasn't tired, that's not saying he couldn't but just waiting in a tree playing games on your scroll all day doesn't exactly require a lot of energy.

But then again playing Angry Nevermores for hours wasn't exactly thrilling but it helped pass the time. Using his X-ray vision he could see the skeletons of all the people in the camp, thankfully most of them were asleep and the ones that weren't were guarding the perimeter.

Dropping to the ground, he sped into the tracks and to the train. Passing all the carriages he slowed down in front of the carriage behind the engine. Looking around, he made sure no one was up or had heard him before going to where the two cars connected.

Grabbing the arms of the locking mechanism, he began to pull them apart from one another as quietly as he could. The magnetically locked arms came apart with a click, the front car moving a little bit with a creak.

One of tent flaps opened, a member of the White Fang raised his gun and looked around. Finding nothing out of the ordinary he went back into the tent. Meanwhile, Clark ram to the rearmost car and took a deep breath.

The heaviest thing he lifted was the tractor. And that was nothing compared to this, Clark grabbed the underside of the train and began to pull it towards him while backing away. Using all the strength he could muster, the train began to move.

Clark was completely surprised, it wasn't as hard as he thought. He imagined it would take him all his strength but he felt he was using most of it. Still holding on, he turned so that his back was to the train and kept going.

By now the camp was alive and chasing after the train but couldn't manage to catch up to it after it started to get into gear. "Hold on!" one of them shouted. The Faunus took out his scroll and input a few commands, whoever was taking their weapons was going to pay.

(000)

Clark had found a rhythm to his walk, even at the pace he was going he could compete with a speeding car. Though at this speed it would take him a while to get the cars back to where they came from. Though all he really needed to do was make sure the train made it through the gorge he first saw it at, past that was a downhill slope that the train could go down on its own with Clark just needing to slow it down so it doesn't go off the rails.

Right now he was just entering the gorge, "All right, just a little further and-Mmmppphh!" he muffled out as a cold metallic hand clamped over his face and pulled him back. Being thrown back, Clark rolled across the floor of the train car before coming to a stop and looking up. "Oh you gotta be kidding me here." he muttered.

He was surrounded by robots, the same type of robots that Blake had faced when they first met. Clark stood up and readied for a fight, "Alright tin men. Bring it on." he challenged as they all charged him at once.

Unfortunately for Clark he had never been in a fight with over two dozen people all against him. So Clark had a large pile of them on top of him in seconds. The young man tried to push himself up but when he did one of the robots ontop of him hit him, throwing him off balance.

After having this happen to him a few times, he grew frustrated and shoved himself off the ground, shooting him back up into the ceiling with the robots in between. Landing on the ground, he frowned when he saw his clothes cut up somewhat. "Ok. I'm going to try that again." he muttered as one in front of him ran towards him.

Clark crushed its head with a jab, as well as sending it clear across the room. He swept his arm back blindly, destroying three more of the automa. They tried to swarm him once more but Clark this time grabbed one of them and swung it around in the blink of a eye, knocking the others back.

He turned, striking another through the chest and pulling his arm back out and sending his elbow back into another. He shot both hands out into a pair on either side of him as they lunged, he felt one slash at his calf with a sword that cut through his pant leg. He turned and saw little over a dozen of the robots.

"Ok this is taking longer than I thought." he said, catching another one and throwing it back to the crowd. Running back to the door he was thrown through, he ripped the door of it's hinges and swung it around, gaining momentum. He threw it into the crowd with enough force to crush them against the far wall.

Clark sped over and crushed the last remaining one under his shoe, "Ok. Is that all?" he asked, using his X-ray vision to look through the entire train, finding no other robot guards he noticed something. The train was still moving, "Oh crap." he whispered, speeding to the doorway and looking to where the train was heading.

The train was heading downhill, and with no breaks it didn't look too good. "*Sigh* And I really liked these shoes!" she yelled as he dropped down in front of the rear bumper and shot his feet down into the wooden lines, the planks flying up around him.

The wind whipped around Clark's head, he could feel the G-forces push against him but he ignored it, he just kept his heels dug in front of him, the Planks and metal beneath him bending as his shoes were torn away. He could feel the train begin to slow down from his actions but there was a cliff coming up ahead.

He turned himself around and pushed his hands into the car, the floor contorting around his hands as he shoved his arm forward and his feet scraped against the metal. His heart was hammering in his rib cage, B's could feel the train begin to stop.

He didn't dare open his eyes until he was sure he had stopped. Looking back, he saw the edge of the tracks was only a few feet away. He looked forward in time to see the remains of the robots come flying out of the door from the stop, "Hey!" he yelled as one of the hands slapped him.

After he was sure nothing else was going to come flying out and hit him again, he began to slowly let the train roll down the tracks. "Yeah Clark…...perfect end to a perfect day." he muttered as he let his now bare feet slide against the rails.

After getting the Train past the cliff, he could see the lights of a supply station in the distance. After getting the train a few feet away from the gate to the compound, he ran off towards home.

He didn't arrive until three in the morning.

(000)

'Officials are baffled as to how the train cars wound up at the gate to the Schnee Dust Corporation train refueling station, but they have made a statement. The White Fang shall be held accountable for damages to the cargo as well as the missing lead car. However they are grateful that their property has been rightfully returned to them.' the reporter on the news said as Clark are his cereal in the living room.

"Clark what did we say about eating in the living room?" Martha asked from the other room.

Clark stuck his head inside, "That we liked it?" Clark asked before taking a seat at the table at his mom's request.

"It's less funny when your father says it." she replied as she set down a bowl of fruit in the center of the table. Clark didn't look up from his food, and Martha noticed, "Ok honey, what's wrong?" she asked, making Clark look up at her.

He sighed. "You know last night was the first time I had to use my powers in a while. I mean I absolutely had to…...and I hated it." he said, earning a confused look from his mother. "I've…..I've gone a week without using my powers and for the first time since I found out…..I felt normal." he explained.

Martha took a deep breath. "Clark honey. As your mother I've always wanted you to be happy, your father as well, but we also know that because of your gifts, because of who you are. You'll never be completely normal…..no matter how much you want to be." she said sadly.

Clark nodded, he knew that deep down too. But that didn't mean he wanted to accept that, "But don't think for a second that means we love you any less." Martha said, patting her son on the head.

Clark smiled, "Yes mom."

"Good now eat your cereal." she ordered before standing up and grabbing a basket of gardening tools from the counter and heading outside.

Clark chuckled before getting back to eating his cereal. After he finished, he went up to his room and sat down at his desk. Logging into his computer he opened up the paper he was working on. Taking a few minutes to once again read it over, he opened up a separate window and got into a free blog page.

He submitted the work into the web, so that anyone who needed it could find it. "There….who knows? Maybe Clark Kent can actually help someone without benching a car?" he says to himself for his own amusement.

(000)

In Vale, a woman in glass heels walked through a warehouse, around her were members of the White Fang. Not the ones responsible for the dust train, if they were smart they would be hiding out in some village somewhere she couldn't find them.

But now her attention was drawn to the woman walking beside her, "I want this place desolate, but I also want it so that no one will question how it went up in flames in one day. Do you think you can do that?" the woman beside her nodded, "Good…..but be careful. The last time I had a operative work on this, things became…...complicated."

The woman beside her stopped, she wore a blood red hoodie with black gloves and boots, a pair of brown compact pants covered her legs, but the strange part was she had a gas mask on her face, covering her entire face. In her hands she had a fireman's axe with a number nozzle for her hand guards, the black steel of the handle hand singe marks on it.

The blunt end resembled a red canister with a flame symbole on it, "I can basks complicated. Just worry about my fee."

Smallville was going to burn.

AN: So what's Cinder's interest in somewhere like Smallville? Well you guys will find out eventually.

Now the whole 'hovering' part of this story was directly inspired by the American Alien Series, of which is still ongoing and I suggest you pick up the first issue because of how much a good read it is. But that doesn't mean Clark will start flying at any moment, I want that to be clear.

Now I'm sure that you're all wondering wondering what the suit for this story will be like. Well wonder no longer, I have two potential costumes for the story, and you can view them both for yourselves on Deviantart under my profile Avatarconner.

And before you guys ask, no, Ma Kent will not make it. The premis for that entire idea is that she sowed it together from nothing but Clark's cabby blankets. WHICH IS BULL! There is no way you could stuff enough blankets in a small compartment for a baby with enough cloth to make a suit for a full grown teenager, let alone a man.

Now I want to thank you guys for reading this story and leaving reviews, you guys are the reason I Write as well as wanting to see these stories myself.

Until next time guys, :)


	8. Chapter 8

Blaze

Clark loved the farm, he really did. But sometimes it really sucked. Like now for instance, he out in the cow pen picking up cow pies with a instrument and gloves. "Stupid cows…...can't you guys just go in the corner?" he asked, getting a moo from the closest cow.

They once in awhile had bought cattle to get milk and cheese from them to sell at the local market. But that also mean that he had to help take care of the animals and keep their square plot of land clean for them. The land was right beside the barn so that they could get ten inside at a moment's notice.

The young man signed, "Aw I'm not mad at you guys. It's just the heat." he said, looking up at the sun beating down on him. In truth he doesn't get so hot that he sweats, but instead he can be fully aware of everything else being warm. Like the smell of sweat that the animals around him were making.

It's like he can smell someone who stinks when they themselves can't smell it, only it's everyone and everything around him. He gave one of the animal a friendly pat on the side before finishing up and exiting the pen.

As he tossed his gloves onto the fence, Jonathan came out from the barn, not looking all that well himself. He looked somewhat tired and sweaty but not so much he was going to drop dead any second, "If you want to switch I'm all for it." Clark said, making Jonathan smile.

He had been spreading the seed in the back fields for the past hour in the hot sun. "Temping Clark. But a bit of hard work is just what I need." he said, wiping the sweat off his brow with his forearm.

"Can I at least get nose plugs? I would kill for some nose plugs." he said as he opened the door to the house for his father.

Jonathan ruffled his son's hair, "What you need to get soon is a hair cut. It's starting to get long again." he said, making Clark frown. When his invulnerability first started to manifest in his younger years, the first problem they had faced was keeping him well groomed. Hedge clippers weren't even strong enough to cut through a few strands of his hair.

So instead of cutting, they had to sand it off. That's right, they had to use a sander to grind away his hair.

Which mean Clark had to sit in a chair for a hour while his mother grinder his hair off. "I think I'd rather get back to work." he said dejectedly. Clark and his father both plopped down on the couch, "Maybe if I dunk my head in lava it'll do the trick?" he suggested.

Jonathan rolled his eyes, "You know as well as I do that your mother loves cutting your hair." he said, patting his son on the back. It wasn't that Clark didn't like getting his haircut but it just took too long for his taste,a hour sitting in a chair isn't exactly how he wants to spend part of his day.

"Yeah but can I at least look for something to actually cut my hair? I dunno, maybe a dust Crystal?" he asked, thinking of getting two of the crystals and making scissors out of them somehow.

Jonathan gave his son a slug in his shoulder, "Just hang in there Clark. You got a few days at least." he said as he grabbed the remote a

and turned on the TV. As they flipped through the channels, Clark's scroll chimed in his pocket.

Pulling it out he saw he received a message from Ruby. 'Sup?'

Ruby had a way with words didn't she? Clark thought jokingly to himself before responding. 'Nothing much. Just got done with chores and relaxing inside.'

A few seconds passed before he got a reply, 'Cool…...have you heard from Yang? She left before I woke up and I haven't been able to reach her.' the message read. Clark wasn't one to worry about the blonde, she could handle just about anything that comes her way no problem.

'It's Yang, she'll be fine. But I'll call if I hear from her.' he replied back. A moment later he got a message with a relieved emoji along with a thank you. Clark smiled before putting his scroll back in his pocket, Ruby was a sweet little girl, she was honestly the closest thing to a sibling he had and that went double for Yang.

And it killed him he couldn't tell them his big secret. They've been friends for years now and as much as he wanted to spill it to them, the logical part of his brain said not to. But that didn't stop him from wanting him to tell them. Honestly he'd imagine Ruby being more dorky than scared, Yang though…..well she's hard to predict her on a normal day.

Jonathan let out a huff, "Well TV has nothing on it. So we can either go into town and find something to do or get back to work." Jonathan said. The two looked at one another, "Town." they both said simultaneously before sitting up and making their way to the door.

"Boys? Can one of you give me a hand up here?" Martha called from upstairs. The father and son looked at one another, Clark raised a goat over an open palm, Jonathan mimicked him, hitting their palms three times they both made their choice, and Clark's rock broke his dad scissors.

Clark grinned triumphantly as Jonathan sighed, "Well….congrats son, you win the honor or of helping your mother. See ya." he said, making the smirk disappear from Clark's face as Jonathan patted his shoulder as he walked past him. As the door closed behind him, the young man sucked in a breath through his teeth.

"Well played dad…..well played." he said with a nod before heading upstairs as the truck's engine came to life outside. Climbing the stairs, he saw the ladder to the attic was open, "What do ya need mom?" he asked as he climbed up the ladder and joined his mother in the attic.

She was behind a few boxes rummaging through one of them, "Oh Clark, perfect! Could you help me find my old box set of DVDs?" she asked. Clark rolled his eyes, his mother's collection of old Alien movies, something he was glad he hadn't seen in a while.

"Give me a second." he said, his eyes turning a darker shade of blue as his X-ray shifted his sight. Quickly scanning through the boxes, he quickly found the cases. "They're in the one to your left, bottom of the box." he said, pointing to the one he was talking about.

Martha smiled as she dug into the box, "Thanks sweetie. I thought I'd spend a few hours looking for these." she said gratefully as she pulled out the cases. Clark meanwhile had opened one of the boxes himself, looking inside, he pulled out one of their old photo albums.

One of the first pictures was from when he and the girls had been playing hide and seek in the cornfield. In it, Ruby was sitting on top of his shoulders and Yang had a few leaves in her hair, but she hadn't minded. "If that happened now she's born the whole crop to the ground." he muttered.

The next photo was of him and and Pete, Pete was slightly darker skinned than Clark was, having a pretty good tan from being outside most his life. He also had brown scruffy hair that always managed to get something stuck in it.

In the picture he and Pete were near the creek, arms around each other's shoulders and Pete held out a fish he had caught while Clark held the pole. "I need to get back in touch with him when I get a chance." he said. Setting the album back in the box he closed the top and started to scan the room for something else.

When he saw a chest shoved behind one of the decoration boxes, curiosity got the better of him. Walking over, he moved the boxes aside and pulled out the container, "Hey mom, what's in here?" he asked as he turned the chest to face him.

Martha looked at what he was talking about and smiled, "Oh, that one? That's all your old baby stuff." she said, making Clark look back at the chest with interest. Opening the lid, he reached inside and pulled out thin red blanket that seemed somewhat small for a baby.

"Is this my…." he asked, pulling at the fabric but finding that it was actually holding up against his strength. He wasn't trying to tear it or anything, but he was also surprised to find it didn't have any creases or wrinkles in it.

"Yeah, your baby blanket." Martha said, walking over and kneeling beside him. Reaching in she pulled out two smaller blankets, one gold and the other blue.

"Geez were they trying to suffocate me?" he asked, thinking of how small the space was that held him was on his ship. From what was here, it had to have been a tight squeeze in the pod, even for a baby.

Martha smiled, "No, you were wrapped in the blue one but the other two were lining the compartment you were in." she explained as she touched the red fabric, "You know I always thought you were a prince." she said, making Clark look at her strangely. She smiled, "Feels like silk." she said, holding up the blanket.

She wasn't wrong, in Clark's hand the material felt soft and warm. Pulling the cloth out of the chest completely, he noticed that for a blanket it was pretty long. Folding it back up. Be set it back down in the box before Martha did the same with the other smaller blankets.

After helping his mother bring down the DVDs, Clark made his way outside to the barn. As he walked, he looks up to the sky and noticed that there was a fairly large amount of smoke rising up to the sky. Clark slowed his walk to a complete stop as he looked up at the black smoke.

The young adult ran down the driveway and through the empty field towards the smoke cloud across the way from his house. That was Mr. Hubbard's property, a old friend of theirs and their oldest neighbor.

Clark's eyes widened. Sliding to a stop, he saw that both Mr. Hubbard's crops and his field were on fire! The older man himself was on his scroll with a look of panic on his face, Clark ran towards the fields, charging straight through the flames and the crops.

Once he reached the center of the field he crouched down and launched himself up into the air, and aimed for the stream beside the crops. He couldn't help but grin as he tucked his knees close to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, "Cannon ball!" he yelled as he came down into the water farthest from the side the crops were on so the water would be wash over.

The river sprayed over the crops as well as the house, dousing the flames along with their owner, who had stopped to stare in both shock and relief at what he had witnessed. As he did, Clark climbed out of the stream, soaked to his skin.

Turning back he saw just how Escobedo the fire had been. Many of the crops were still standing but a good annoying of them had been reduced to ash, but the water had washed most of it away. The house on the other hand suffered the worst damage, the top portion of the two story abode had been completely burned down.

Decoding to get out of there before his neighbor spotted him, he jumped over the stream and ran up alongside the water and past the house before turning and heading back home. Meanwhile a pair of goggles watched with interest at the shape of someone run at unreal speed.

The weapon in her hands had a nozzle at the top of it with singe marks, and a small flame coming out. Jerking the weapon, the nozzle folded like a open umbrella and slid down to her hand while the flame extinguished and a red cylinder came out and a axe blade popped out. She hand it's twin on her black in axe form but she had figured that two would be overkill.

"So that's what she meant by complicated." she muttered under her breath.

(000)

"Is Ben ok?" Jonathan asked as Clark used a towel to dry off his hair. After changing his clothes and explaining what happened, Martha called Jonathan back to the house.

"Yeah but his house wasn't…...I'm gonna offer to help him rebuild." Clark said with determination. Mr. Hubbard was a kind man to the Kents, he had on more than one occasion helped them in times of need just because it was the right thing to do, and Clark did feel somewhat responsible for not arriving sooner.

Martha smiled, "I think that's a great idea." she said in agreement.

"What I don't understand is how the fire started. I mean Ben has a sprinkler for his field to water his crop and in case something like this happens." he said, recalling to how he and Ben talked about the system. He thought of getting something like it at one point but Ben was able to do it because he was close to the river. That and the cost would be monumental.

Clark thought for a moment, "Speaking of, how would his house catch on fire? It's a few meters away from his field at least." he muttered. He and Jonathan looked at one another, "You don't think that…."

"Hold on, you think someone set his house on fire and his field?" Martha asked skeptically. "Look Clark I know you feel bad about what happened but it's possible that it's so dry out that something just caught on fire." she pointed out. In warm weather, Smallville was known to have a few fires, and it hasn't rained in a few weeks so it was plausible.

Clark didn't look convicted, "Maybe. But I want to be sure….maybe I should head over there and look around." he said, making his way to the back door.

"Hold on." Jonathan said, making him stop as the farmer grabbed his hat and followed Clark, "I should talk to Ben. Gonna offer to help replant his crop." he explained. Clark nodded before opening the door for him, as they both said farewell to Martha, they both made their way to the truck and went on their way to Mr. Hubbard's home.

Minutes later Clark and Jonathan into the driveway of Mr. Hubbard. Exiting the truck, Jonathan made his way over to Ben and began to consul the old friend. Meanwhile, Clark made his way into the crop field and used his X-ray vision he looked at the ground, searching for the sprinkler line.

As he made his way through the remaining crops he noticed something odd. There were no burn marks on the ground or any sign of fire catching from there, which didn't make much sense unless somehow the fire started on the crops themselves.

When his vision scanned over a metal pipe, he followed it through the ground and out of the field. Stopping near the river, he found the box for water control and opened it up, finding that the controls themselves had melted. Clark narrowed his eyes, someone tried to burn the entire property, but why?

Standing up, he looked around through his X-ray spectrum, searching for anything that seemed out of place. But there wasn't, well nothing he could see…...but he could smell something. It smelled similar to gasoline but stronger. Clark looked down at the controls and sniffed, the smell coming from the small box in the ground.

"So someone lit this thing on fire, then the house and crops." he surmised, looking back towards the house to see his father and Ben walking towards him.

"I was just about to check that." Ben said, greeting Clark by shaking his hand. Looking at the box, he cursed under his breath, "Son of a bitch…...I'm calling the sheriff's department. John, can you-" he said before stopping.

Jonathan and Clark noticed and followed his gaze, there was another smoke cloud, this one near the town. "Oh holy god…." Ben muttered before a whoosh of air, looking behind him he saw that Clark had disappeared.

Jonathan opened his mouth to explain, "He…..wanders off sometimes." he explained.

Clark was actually sprinting alongside the river so fast that the water sprayed away from him as he passed before it went off to the left. Using his super vision, he saw that one of the fields close to the town was on fire. Unfortunately this time there wasn't any water around for him to use.

Great then what the heck do I do? Blow it out….wait no…..but if I cut off the oxygen then the fire will die out. he thought as he ran towards the cornfield. The fire seemed to have started closest to the town itself, Clark entered the fields and stopped in front of the blaze. Taking a few breathes he shot off to the left and began to circle around the fire.

The red and white colors of his clothes began to become a visible blur that circled the fire, the top flames began to fold inward from the vacuum Clark was making from his movements.

"Please don't make a tornado, please don't make a tornado, please don't make a tornado!" Che chanted to himself out loud but shutting his mouth when he accidentally swallowed some smoke, sending him into a coughing fit as the fore began to die down.

As the flames finally burned off whatever oxygen there was left in the air. Clark stumbled to a stop, coughing up the air trapped in his lungs. He may be super tough but his respiratory system was still identical to that of a human, and when something gets in someone's lungs they have to get it out.

As Clark continued coughing, wasn't prepared when something hit him in the back of his head with enough force to send him to the ground. Turning around, he saw what he swore almost looked like a fireman at first, "Who-'kaff, kaff,'-are you?" he coughed out.

She rested the axe in his hand on her shoulder, "Oh don't worry about that, you're not gonna be able to hear anything after I burn your ears off." she said. The axe transformed into a flamethrower, pointing the nozzle at the young adult she pulled the trigger, unleashing a wave of fire at point blank range.

Clark was completely engulfed by the flames, but at that moment, he coughed out loudly. The air shot out from his mouth wasn't only strong enough to blow away the flames but to send the woman flying back towards town and into the side of one of the buildings.

Clark looked at her wide eyed, Did…..did I just caught her away? he asked himself as the arsonist stood up, spraying fire around her and onto the building two trails of fire shot out and stretched out either direction from her. "Oh come on!" he shouted in frustration.

Using his X-ray vision, he looked into the buildings, running around the side of the building and returning a moment later? He had a pair fire extinguishers in hands, time slowed around him as he reached the center fire and sprayed it out.

After extinguishing the rest of fire, he looked around and sighed when he saw the woman was gone. Before he could speed away, he noticed that the point where she sprayed the flame from had a engraving in the wall, Blaze.

(000)

"When you said complicated I didn't think you mean someone who could walk through Goddamn FIRE and not get burned!" Blaze shouted into the scroll as she paced the small camp she had set up in the woods.

'Now, now, calm down. So there's a huntsman there, just take care of him and then burn the town down.' The feminine voice on the other end of call said, her voice showing no concern.

"Cinder you don't get it! This guy, he sneezed, SNEEZED, and he blew out my fires like they were nothing! That's not human! That's not normal!" Blaze said, taking out one of her axes and slamming into a tree to relieve some anger.

On the other end, Cinder raised a eye with interest at this news, 'Really now? Are you sure this wasn't just some aura mixed with his semblance?' she asked curiously.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't exactly stay around to have a little chat!" Blaze barked back, "Cinder you can take your money and shove it, I'm out this is too weird for me." she said, pacing around her tent.

'We had a deal Blaze. I'm not asking you to kill him, I want the town burned down. That's all, once that's taken care of, you can go all the way to Vacuo for all I care.' Cinder said evenly, having a somewhat calming effect on the arsonist.

She took a few deep breaths through her mask, "Ok….ok I'll do it….and I know just how." she said before hanging up. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out almost a dozen small red dust crystals.

(000)

"This is ridiculous." Clark said as Jonathan put another block of hay up in the empty field away from their house. After telling his parents about what happened, their main concern was Clark finding out he could cough with enough force to send someone flying through the air.

"I know it is Clark, but the sooner you learn how to do this the sooner you'll be able to sleep without worrying about accidentally snoring the roof up off our heads." Jonathan said as he finished making a target for Clark, a small stack of hay.

"I don't snore….I don't right?" He asked with curiosity.

Jonathan smiled as he patted his shoulder, "Only a little. Now focus, I want you to do what you did to that woman but this time, do it carefully." he said, getting a confused look out of his son. Jonathan noticed and explained, "Well if a cough and send someone flying, then how strong can it be when you don't hold back?" he asked.

Clark gulped at that. He learned in school how much damage a twister can do, but what if he actually could do that justly accidentally sneezing?

Clark face the hay and paused for a moment. If a cough sent someone flying, then what about enough to flicker a candle?

Taking a small breath, blew out as little air as possible. With no effect. After about half a hour of this, Clark was starting to feel a little light headed. "Can…..can we take a minute?" he asked, trying to get his breathing back to normal. Jonathan nodded, causing Clark to plop himself down onto the ground.

"Give it time son you'll get it with time." Jonathan confidently. Clark nodded, he didn't have a doubt he would, he got his X-ray vision down in about a day, he could do this. "So what about the woman who was setting the fires? Did you get a look at her face?" Jonathan asked.

Clark shook his head, "No she had a gas mask on. Like the ones they use for chemicals." he said as he pulled out his scroll. "But I found this craving in the wall, it spelled out Blaze, so I looked into it." he explained, handing his father the device.

On the screen was a collection of pictures, all with a similar engraving in various places. "So is this girl a arsonist?" he asked.

"Looks that way. But here's the thing, people think that she's a Huntress. All the places she burned down were up for jobs, she must do a lot of search and destroy missions." he said, his father handing the scroll back to him. "Thing is she used to do all good jobs, but it's just a steady decline after a while." he explained somewhat sadly.

Jonathan has a hard look in his eye. Qrow and Taiyang were Huntsmen and they were both good men. And he was led by them fitting his time in battle, "Look Clark, some people can start out good but sometimes things happen, and they aren't any longer." she said, making Clark look up at him. "But it's their choice in the end, to do good or not. She just doesn't anymore." he said, patting his son on the shoulder.

Clark nodded at his father's words. As he put the phone away he realized something, she wasn't going to stop. If he didn't stop her she could burn the entire town down, despite anyone being in it.

Clark stood up and faced the hay stack. He took a breath, and blew. Air shot out from his mouth so hard it looked almost like a whirling shot out, causing the hay to go tumbling back a few feet, much to his and his father's surprise.

"Ok…...so that's a thing." Clark said with a short chuckle that his father joined in on. The two looked at one another, "You wanna see full strength as much as I do?" he asked.

Jonathan glanced back to the house, "Just don't tell your mother." he said, making Clark grin. The young man sucked in a large breath, holding it for a few seconds, he let it all out in one large gust of wind.

The hay, along with with ground in front of him that lead to it, tore up and flew up into the air and was almost fifty feet away when Clark recovered. Jonathan and Clark were silent, "Super breath. We're calling it super breath." Jonathan said, breaking the silence as the debris got farther and farther away. "Clark…...how far is that?"

"Half a mile…..and it's going…..going, going, going…...and it's gone." Clark said when he saw it land with both his X-ray and supervision.

The sound of a explosion made the two snap their heads towards town where at least eight smoke clouds were forming. "Dad, get your gun in case Blaze comes here." he said before sprinting off in a blur towards town.

Making a B-line for the nearest fire, he slowed to a stop at the drugstore on one of the roads leading out of Smallville. Making sure no one was inside, he took a breath and blew, the entire fire flickered out as it was extinguished. Unfortunately he may have accidentally broke a few windows.

"Ok, need some more practice." he said before running off down the road and turning into town where the nearest fire was at. The hardware store was already lit up, and he could see the owner still trapped inside, running inside, time slowed down as he made his way behind the counter and carried him out into the street and dashed back inside.

Stopping in the center of the room, Clark let out a current of air as he turned his head around the room and tried to blow out all the flames, this time only a few shelves came undone. Zooming out past the confused store owner and down the street to the flower shop, he blew out the flames once again, accidentally unfailing a few pedals.

Stopping in a alleyway to catch his breath, he looked up to see five more smoke clouds. Sterling himself, he took off running out of the alley and down the street. Clark sucked in a gulp of air and puffed it out to the fire ahead of him, the air cut off the flames at their base as he passed the shop.

Jumping up into the towards the next fire, he gathered air before entering the smoke cloud as he fell down towards the cornfield on the outskirts of the town. Shooting out a current of air down below, it weakened the flames enough so when he landed they blew out before dashing off to the empty grassland towards the farthest fire. It was one of the local cabins, circling around the one story home home he blew out the fire as he made a U turn back towards town.

Slowing to a stop, he is scheduled his X-ray and supervisions to see that the Smallville Fire department put out the remaining two fires. But as he zoomed out, he saw other plume of smoke rise from the farthest part of town, "Got you." Clark said before speeding off towards the base of the cloud.

(000)

Blaze was confused, she was sure it would take longer for her fire dust crystals to burn those buildings down. From her vantage point from atop the hill she made camp on she couldn't see the damage but she heard the explosions. "Huh. Small towns burns quicker I guess." she muttered.

"Guess again!" She whirled around with axes drawn to see the same guy from before walking towards her. "Give up Blaze. It's over." Clark said sternly as he kept striding towards her.

Blaze took a cautious step back, "Look I don't know how you do the crap you do but I am not in the mood to fight whatever you are." she said. When Clark kept advancing, she slashed her axes in a X shame, direly slashed flew towards Clark as he raised his hands to defend himself.

When they hit him he slid back across the ground, his sleeves smoking from the attack. Lowering his arms, Clark resumed his advance, "Give yourself up, all the fires are put out, don't make this any harder on yourself." he said.

Blaze was now scarred, digging into her pocket she threw more fire crystals at him, raising her flamethrower, time slowed down for Clark. Thinking quick he sucked in a breath and blew out towards Blaze.

But this time something unexpected happened. As the air hit both the crystals and the woman, the air around them began to freeze from the lowered temperature. The rocks froze in midair while both Blaze's arms and legs along with her body.

Standing in shock Clarkwatevhed as Blaze struggled to break free of the ice. The ice began to crack as heat radiated off her body, breaking free of the ice she charged forward swinging her axes.

Blocking the strikes with his forearms, Clark hissed when they connected. The axes where sharp and she was fairly strong, as she swung them downwards onto him, he caught them by their handles and raised his leg before shooting it into her gut.

She went flying back to the a tree with enough force to knock it over. Rolling back onto her feet, Blaze wound her arms back with her axes and swung them forward, launching them through the air. Clark easily caught the weapons and squeezed them, crushing the handles until the canisters on the bottom blew off.

Zoning forward, Clark threshold first out, knocking her prince again through the air and down the hill. When she got the ground, she struggled to stand up, zooming over Clark tore off the axe blades and wrapped the metal around Blaze's arms and legs. Blaze struggled before falling over and Clark ran off at super speed, "Wha-? Are you just going to leave me here?!"

(000)

"Well that explains your mouthpiece problem in band class." Martha said after Clark finished explained what had occurred between him and the arsonist.

What Martha was talking about was something that always caused confusion in their younger years. When Clark was in middle school he was required to take a instrument class, he had the trombone. But every once in awhile his mouthpiece would become frozen for some reason.

Clark rolled his eyes at the memory, "Great what's next? Super sneeze? Super yell? Oh I know, I'll be able to fire tiny versions of me out my hands that will try to kill me eventually." he said before letting his head hit the dinning room table.

Jonathan and Martha gave each other a look, "Well either way we still love you son." Jonathan said, making Clark smile a little.

"I know. But why now? I mean I've always been strong and fast, but first I get X-Ray vision and I can catch a bullet bare handed? Where does it end?" he asked, running a hand down his face.

Martha placed a hand on Clark's shoulder, "Clark we know you're a little scared, but whatever comes our way you'll always have us to back you up." she said encouragingly.

Clark sighed, "I just wished I got this over time…...would have killed to have X-ray vision in high school." he muttered. Martha have him a slap on the shoulder.

"Wouldn't we all?" Jonathan asked, getting Martha to smack him on the back of the head. "Ow! He's the one who can take it!" he said, pointing at a grinning Clark.

Before Clark could interject, his scroll went off in his pocket. Standing from the table he went into the living room as he pulled it out and opened it up. Ruby's name was on the screen along with a picture Yang had sent him with Ruby asleep with her sleep mask over her eyes and a bit of drool on her cheek.

It was things like that which Clark found funny.

"Hey Ruby, what's up?" he asked.

'Clark has Yang called you yet?' the young girl asked.

"No why?" he asked, he had been so busy with the whole arsonist thing the whole conversation from earlier almost slipped his mind.

'Oh Nononononono!' Ruby said in a higher pitch.

"Ruby calm down, what's wrong?" Clark asked with more concern in his voice.

'I haven't heard from Yang since yesterday! I don't know where she is! And dad and uncle Qrow don't know either!' she explained, causing Clark's eyes to widen at the news.

"Ruby calm down, look did Yang tell you where she was going before she left?" he asked, getting his jacket from the coat rack and slipping it on.

'I…..uhhh….Vale! She said she was going into Vale to meet some friends of hers!' Ruby said in realization. 'But the ferry doesn't come until morning! And Dad and Uncle Qrow are stuck here with me! Oh god what am I gonna-

"I'll head to Vale. Ok? Look Ruby I want you to stay home and call her friends and tell me what you find out. Ok?" he asked.

He could hear Ruby taking a shaky breath, 'Ok…..but be careful. Vale isn't like Smallville when it gets dark.' she warned.

Clark nodded as he exited his house and walked out into the night. "I'll find her Ruby. I swear." he said before hanging up and taking off as fast as he could on his way towards Vale.

TO BE CONTINUED….

AN: Ok so that bit about the trombone? That's actually cannon surprisingly, Clark wasn't a jock in high school he was so normal he just blended into the woodwork. And same with the tiny Superman thing that was a actual power back when he was way too OP.

Now what happened to Yang? Well you'll all find out next chapter!

Now I've gotten a few reviews and PM's on who Clark's love interest should, I've also been asked if he'll be put on a team. Now I may have a idea for the love interest but I want you guys to keep an open mind, she isn't a RWBY girl…...but what about another alien? Now you guys can send me your opinion on this but the reason I'm suggesting that is because it's never been done before and I find the idea interesting.

Also I may have something like a team idea, but it's not the Justice League so don't get your hopes up for that. In fact I actually thought of having a RWBY crossover with Batman at first, but it didn't work for a few reasons.

But anyway, I'll get started on next chapter. Oh and after I finish Vol 0 I won't imideately start on Vol 1. I'll be working on the Spider-Man story after I get this done which is why I want to finish this part.

So until next time guys, see ya :)


	9. Chapter 9

A Friend in Need

Previously on Man of Tomorrow…

'I…..uhhh….Vale! She said she was going into Vale to meet some friends of hers!' Ruby said in realization. 'But the ferry doesn't come until morning! And Dad and Uncle Qrow are stuck here with me! Oh god what am I gonna-

"I'll head to Vale. Ok? Look Ruby I want you to stay home and call her friends and tell me what you find out. Ok?" he asked.

He could hear Ruby taking a shaky breath, 'Ok…..but be careful. Vale isn't like Smallville when it gets dark.' she warned.

Clark nodded as he exited his house and walked out into the night. "I'll find her Ruby. I swear." he said before hanging up and taking off as fast as he could on his way towards Vale.

And now, on to the story…

(000)

Clark didn't care if his shoes turned to putty from how fast he was going, he couldn't get to Vale fast enough. The dark didn't really obscure his vision thankfully, he could actually see fairly clearly in the dark. That and the full moon out probably helped.

As Clark continued running, he could just see the lights of the city buildings. But as he ran closer and closer to the city he could swear he heard a high pitch whine. Slowing down a little, didn't want to go so fast that he broke the sound barrier. He wasn't sure if he could go that fast of course but if he could he didn't want to do close to a city.

Clark leapt into the city like last time, this time landing in an abandoned lot. "Ahh, what the hell?" he asked, the high pitch in his ears not going away. Ignoring it, he made his way out into the sidewalk and began his search, of course he couldn't just use his X-ray vision to search the city. Yang could literally be anywhere in the city, it'd be better if he had a starting point.

"Well I don't know we're ang of her friends are….so I guess I should start at where she keeps Bumblebee." he said, thinking of the parking lockup that she keeps the motorcycle in when she's at Patch. It was near the dock that the ferry to patch was and it was a good a place as any.

Sprinting through the city, he curved to a left at a intersection before running onto a main road and heading down it. All the while that strange pitch in his ear continued to ring, it sounded like white noise but as he kept getting further and further into the city it started to get louder.

Clark started to grind his teeth as the sound started to get to the point of irritation. Thankfully after taking a shortcut through a few alleyways he arrived at the parking complex. Many residents of Patch have their vehicles here for when they come to the mainland, it's basically a mix of a parking garage and a storage unit, Yang keeps her motorcycle here and they keep it under lock and key for her.

So if she was going anywhere, she would have to come here first. Walking up to the front window, he saw that the metal sheet was down on the other side of the glass, showing that the establishment was closed. "Great." he muttered. Walking around the side of the building, he found the employee entrance, "Well…...its for the right thing." he muttered.

Walking over to the door, he gripped the handle and held it steady before jabbing his other finger through the lock, popping out on the other side. Opening the door and shutting it behind him, he walked over to the counter were a ledger was sitting in front of the window.

Speed reading through the book, he stopped when he found Yang's name, "Yang Xiao Long, checked out one motorcycle at seven a.m. with a full tank of gas." he read out loud. Unfortunately that was all there was, no estimated time of return or location of where he was going.

Just say that moment, his scroll chimed in his pocket, the sound actually sounding like it went off right in Clark's ear, making him jump in surprise as he quickly took it out, "Yeah hello?" he asked.

'Clark hey it's Ruby.' she started, making Clark hold the phone away at arm's length from his ear when he first heard how loud she was. 'Look I just finished talking to all of Yang's friends and I found out that they went to a few clubs.' she explained. Clark smiled at that, that was good, how many clubs could Vale have? 'About all of them, eight I think.' Ruby added, making the smile drop from Clark's face.

So almost sixteen clubs!? Dear God how long can Yang go without sleep? "Anything else Rubs?" he asked, bringing the scroll on to talk but pushed it away once he heard the static.

'Oh yeah, they said she was acting kinda weird. She didn't have anything to drink or dance or anything.' she said, making Clark raise an eye at that. Yang could be the definition of a fun time, she once made a blanket fort in their living room just because. And that was last year.

"Thanks Ruby. I'll go search all the ones I can. Any chance you can get a lift to the mainland?" he asked as he exited the room, only to stumble when the ringing in his ear returned even worse than before. His back rested against the wall, covering one of his ears as Runy spoke.

'Yeah I think I'll be there in a hour or two, I had to wake up the dock guy and explain everything to him but I really hope he isn't mad at me.' She explained before Clark hung up, not being able to take it anymore.

His scroll hit the ground as he slid down the wall, his hands over his ears. The pitch was just getting louder and louder! He couldn't take it anymore, why couldn't it just stop!? And then, like his ears were popping, the sound just exploded in his ears!

'You think he's ok? It's my dad and-'

'What the hell I totally-'

'Stop! Please dad stop!'

Clark managed to pick up his scroll and begin to walk but it just got worse as sirens wailed in his head. He could hear everything! The Electricity in the power lines, the sound of blunders tumbling over one another as someone kicked a rock. A bark sounded like a roar from a beast, "Stop it…." Clark whispered.

'I swear you have no class.'

'You little freak. I should have thrown you in the dumpster when-'

'AAAAHHHHHHH!'

"Stop it." Clark repeated as he grabbed the building corner for support and began to crush the bricks under his grasp, only to hear the screeching of rocks sliding against each other. As soon as he released he heard the Avalanche as the remains of the brick fell to the ground and tumbled.

"I SAID STOP IT!" Clark shouted at the top of his lungs before a inching into the air with a his leg strength, as he shot upwards into the air, he could hear the sounds were getting farther and farther away. But as he stopped to dog and began to fall he covered his ears again as he began to gal down, this time down towards the ocean.

Taking a deep breath, he hit the water and began to sink to the bottom like a rock, the muffled noises providing only a little relief.

He could hold his breath for hours and right now he probably needed a few.

(000)

"Thank you! Seriously thank you!" Ruby called out to the ferryman as his boat started to sail back to Patch. The man have her a wave before she turned back to Vale, as much as she appreciates Clark's help she wasn't going to just stand by while he did all the work.

Yang wasn't a bad sister by any means, she was the best sister she could ever have. But she just had a tendency to get herself into trouble. Heck her and her dad have a jar a moment for when she goes to jail.

Not that she's ever gone. But still, with Yang it's more of a matter of time before it happens. And it wasn't like Yang couldn't take care of herself, she could literally get hit up into the sky and come crashing down and stand right back up….it was a long story involving her Uncle, a slingshot, and a jar of pickles.

It's better not to ask.

But still, Yang could very well take care of herself but it didn't stop her from worrying. Just like Yang worried about her even though her Crescent Rose could help her against anything. Vale may be free of grim but it didn't make it danger free.

"Ok. Detective Ruby is on the case!" she said, pointing a finger up in the air triumphantly. "So….where do I start?" she asked, lowering her hand and resting it against her chin in a thoughtful pose.

Well if she knew Yang as well as she did, then she would probably be somewhere that's loud, serves drinks, and she can turn a lot of heads….that didn't exactly help her out.

"Ok detective Ruby, to the closest club…...which isssssssssssss-" she says as she pulled out her scroll and pulled up the map app. "-ssssssssssssssssssss-" she took a deep breath. "-ssssssss this way!" she said, pointing to the general direction that the club was at.

Yeah she got this. Who knows maybe she didn't even need Clark….but wait how was she going to get in? "Oh…...that's why I need Clark." she said in realization. "Ah well I'll just look for her bike." Zoe said with a shrug before making her way towards the club.

(000)

The water helped with the sound.

Even though it didn't block out the noises completely it was better that being up there were he could basically hear everyone. Clark was sitting on the seabed, his knees huddled against his chest. He knew that some messed up things happened, but some of the things he had heard people say…..he just couldn't take it, he couldn't take all the vile, hateful, disgusting words people were saying.

All Clark could do was run away from all that…..noise.

Seriously, what the hell was that? I-I-I never experienced anything like that before in my life! he thought as he ran a hand through his waving hair. A realization finally hit him, the only real explanation, it was another new power. But why?! I just got super breath yesterday! he thought as he stood up, the pressure not really having an effect on him.

He shook his head, it wasn't important as to why he has it now, but that he had to find Yang, despite having to deal with this roadblock. Ok, I can't just block it all out, but maybe…...maybe I can focus it or something. he thought, trying to be positive.

But unfortunately, the only way to practice this was to go up to land and take everything at full force and try and sort through it. Which wouldn't be fun in any sense of the word.

Clark crouched before shooting back up through the after and blasting out of the surface and landing on one the wooden docks. The sounds came at him as soon as he broke through the water, taking a breath to compose himself he let them in.

'Bill, bill, bill, bill-'

'You think I give a crap? Look I don't care if-'

Not only voices, but sounds. The squeaks of a bed and footsteps, tapping on scroll screens, people's breathing. But one voice, one really got his attention.

'Miiiiiirrrror….tell me somthinnnnng. Tell me who's the loneliest….of allllllllll.'

Clark's eyes opened at the voice, it wasn't bad, the pitch wasn't upsetting his ears, and it…...it was just beautiful singing. "So…..what if I focus on all the good things?" he asked. He wasn't exactly sure how to block out noises, but he knows that if you focus on something the world can just fade away sometimes.

So taking a deep breath, he focused, he tried to focus on that voice as he started to walk towards Vale. Focusing on the song he nearly stopped when he heard what sounded like static. "Wait am I listening to someone's radio?" he asked himself. Unfortunately his distraction caused him to lose the voice and find instead someone snoring.

"...not the worst thing I've heard." he said with a shrug and he hopped up into the walkway above the docks, avoiding the stairs entirely. Walking down the empty street, he tried to fade out the noise but only managing to listen to what sounds a lot like a waterfall, or in this case someone running a sink.

He covered his ears again but it didn't help at all, pulling his hood up to cover his head, he realized that his clothes were completely and utterly soaked. Looking down at the ground, he blew a gust at the ground that flew back at him, blow drying his clothes essentially.

Clark's hearing then picked up something else, 'Yang, I'm gonna bop you good when I find you.' a higher voice said. It was Ruby without a doubt. Taking off down the street, he used his X-ray vision to find her, coming up behind her, he slowed himself to a normal walk, a small gust of wind washing over the caped girl.

"Ruby!" he called, making her turn around and smile widely before zooming over to him in a flurry of rose petals. Clark may be fast but Ruby is a probably the only person who had the potential to go as fast as him in his eyes. But as of now she was slow.

"Clark ok thank goodness! Oh it's so goo to see you, have your found yang? Do you have a lead? Anything?" she asked before Clark grasped her by her shoulders, making her stop talking.

Clark's ears were still picking up stray sounds but as long as he focused on Ruby, he figured he'd be good. "No, Ruby, not yet. But now that you're here we can split up and start searching. You have your scroll on you?" he asked. Ruby nodded and opened it up, taking it from her he highlighted a few of the clubs, "Ok you search these ones and I'll search the other half. If you see her, call me ok?" he asked.

She nodded, "Right! Now come in Watson! We have a case to solve!" she said.

"I think you mean Sherlock." Clark loomed out with a small smile.

"I called dibs on Sherlock no take backs." she responded before noticing something. "Clark are you ok? Because…...you kinda look...not ok. At all." she said, noticing the somewhat pained look on Clark's face as well as his disheveled hair.

He managed to give her a smile, "Don't worry about me Ruby. Just focus on finding Yang. Ok?" he asked. The young girl wasn't convinced but knowing Clark, he'd keep telling her he was fine until she left him alone.

"Ok. But be careful ok!" she called before running off towards the next location. Clark gave her a confident wave until she turned the corner, whereby then he had all but collapsed beside the building beside him. He was now running into what sounded like pure static on max volume.

"I'm about five seconds away from hitting myself with the hardest thing I can find to knock me out." he growled out as he struggled to get back up onto his own two feet.

Taking a few calming breaths, Clark decided to take a few minutes to try and calm himself down. This was the first time his powers was taking a toll on him, he HAS to get this under control. And the sooner the better. So he focused, he focused on the most peaceful sound he could find.

Thump thump, thump thump.

A heartbeat…...it was slow...rhythmic almost. And honestly it was the most relaxing sound he heard all day. He steadied his breathing, he had to find Yang, but he also had to deal with crazy super hearing powers.

Clark looked up, jumping up onto the five story building, he looked around. "Ok. If I want to find her, i gotta get somewhere where I could at least see her from…...and maybe hear her too." he said in realization.

If he could hear a heartbeat he could find Yang in an entire city district right?

Searching the low skyline, he saw a building with a great overlook of the city. Leaping into the air, he closed in on the building, landing on the ledge, he grabbed the column beside him to steady himself. The brick column curved over and upwards towards a point above Clark, he was high enough as it was though, and with how he's been going the past hour he'd probably fall off.

"Ok…...this is gonna suck." he said before letting his guard down.

You know how it sounds when you're in a stadium and for some reason every single person cheers all at once? Well think of that, then put in a train speeding right by with jets zooming overhead while a building, a mountain, and water all comes crashing down around you and that's about half of what Clark could hear right now.

Clark fell to his knees as thousands of voices rang through his head, fighting the urge to cover his ears and curl up into a ball and simply wish it all away.

But he couldn't. He can't. Yang us out there somewhere and who knows what condition she's in, and right now all Clark could do was sort through a ocean of noise to try and find something that could be related to her. Like finding a needle in a haystack blindfolded.

Ok think! Think! Bumblebee! She took her bike, maybe she's on it right now. Clark thought as he tried to narrow his search to motorcycle engines but ending up with a semi truck horn, "Focus damnit!" he growled out.

His hearing now picked up engines, rotors spinning inside metal boxes….but that's not it, he had to search for something smaller than a box.

He heard someone shoot off a gun somewhere but he can't tell if it hurt someone or if it was just practice.

Clark shook his head and went back to the engines, small motors that went fast. What else?

Her hair! No helmet could contain hair like that, so hair flapping in the wind then? He tuned into a flagpole, the rope hitting the side of the pole making a ringing sound that sounded like a bell tower to the young man.

He managed to narrow it down, but all he could hear was something…..man made. Clothing, he could hear clothing king against wind, it wasn't Yang though, she loved the feeling of it on her bare skin, she kept herself warm.

So what else! Where could she be?!

That's when it hit him, Clubs. Yang went to eight of them with her friends and most likely she's hot almost all of them by now. So that's what he needed to look for. Readjusting his frequency, he actually heard what sounded like tubing a radio, but instead of static between stations he heard more.

Broadcasts, songs, voices, telephones? He shook his head, trying to focus more.

The sound of stereos thumped in his eardrums, looking around he made a rough estimate of where each one was before trying to focus again. He just needed Yang to say something, anything…...well not ANYthing, just something he can hear that won't make things awkward when he finds her and bops her for making him go through this.

'I'll have strawberry sunrise, no ice. Oh! And one of those little umbrellas.' a voice quickly added.

Clark grinned as he honed in on what was without a doubt Yang's voice. Taking a few steps back from the ledge, he rocketed off the rooftop of where he heard Yang's voice come from. As soon as he landed, he listened in.

'Yes Junior, I have several. But instead of sweetheart, you can call me SIR.' Yang explained, her voice going serious on the last word accompanied by what sounded like loud whine and…...rocks being crushed?

It only took a second to find out what Yang was doing and immediately winces out of sympathy for whatever poor soul Yang Haden her clutches.

Hey he may be an alien but he's still a GUY.

'People say you know everything. Tell me where she is and I'll let you go.' she said. Clark eyes widened when he realized who she must be talking about. 'I've never seen her before, I swear!' the man who she had in her grip said.

Clark could actually hear the air halt in Yang's throat for a second, it came out as a low growl. 'Excuse me?!' she asked, taking her newfound frustration out on the grown man calling himself Junior.

Running through the city, Clark stopped in front of a small building with blacked out windows. He could hear the music inside which thankfully was all he could hear beside Yang and this guy she was speaking too, activating his X-ray vision he looked at what he was about to walk into.

The first thing he saw was Yang grabbing a guy by his walnuts while men dressed exactly like the driver from a few weeks back drawn their swords and axes as they closed in around Yang.

….on one hand, she gets what she somewhat deserves. On the other…..yeah I'm not sure what the downside is beside that guy's poor cherries popping. Clark thought. He didn't know who the guy Yang was handling, but no one deserves to have their goods crushed like that.

Suddenly, Yang let go of him, making the keel over to catch his breath, and whatever dignity he had, before walking through the crowd of guards that Yang followed him through. Yang don't. Clark thought.

'Oh Junior I was just playing with you, don't be so sensitive.' Yang played of as she went in front of him and began to walk backwards in front of him. As he passed her she grinned, Come on, let's kiss and make-up, ok?' she suggested, making Junior stop and turn around to look at her with surprise.

Clark had hopped he would be smart and keep walking…..he wasn't smart. And as soon as his lips were a inch away from the blonde bombshell, she threw her fist out and hit him so hard he went flying clear across the room through a glass pillar before hitting a small half wall before a glass bottle fell and hit him on the head.

"Oh no." Clark groaned as Yang took a boxer's stance, her bracelets extending over her forearms to make a pair of golden gauntlets. Pumping her arm out she ejected a empty shell from one of her gauntlets as the men from before charged in around her.

She leapt upwards into the air, dogging a hit. Swinging her body so that her back was facing the ceiling, she reeled a arm back, fire outing from her fist as she grinned happily.

Crashing down to the dance floor, the fire and shockwave sent everyone off their feet except for her. As she slowly stood from the fire, Clark couldn't help but gulp down some air. These guys were so screwed.

He couldn't help but just sit back and watch as Yang kept forward, bringing her heel down into one of the men so hard they slid across the ground, breaking the glass as he did. She turned in a heel and dashed towards another rage they, upper urging him into the air as she swung her leg out and hit two closer guards.

A pair of men rushed forward, Yang three's her arm out, causing her gauntlets fire a explosive shotgun blast at them as she threw her leg back into another man's sternum before going back to the blast target. Swiping his legs out with her own, Yang uppercutted him up into the air before punching him back down to the ground.

Keeping up her momentum, he ran forward towards another dressed man and actually running onto him before kicking off and slamming her knee into another target, sending him flying into his friend behind him, making him stumble before Yang unisex him off.

Looking behind her, she saw two men charging from behind, firing her gauntlet forward she ticket back towards her attackers, elbowing him in the gut before taking care of his friend in a flashy manner.

One if them men actually got close enough to swung his sword, Yang easily blocked it with her gauntlet and unleashed a flurry of quick jabs in response before shooting him into another pillar of glass.

Clark's eyes widened when he heard a click, like a clip being loaded into a gun. Zooming insider, time slowed down around them as Clark ran behind Yang. The DJ was armed with a submachine gun…...and was wearing a teddy bear head. Sucking in a quick breath, he shot it out towards the DJ, boucing him back into the wall behind him and hitting his head against the station before passing out.

As Clark ran behind the bar and ducked behind it to hide, he peeked out when he heard two pairs of heels walk over the glass dance floor. Yang heard too and turned to face them.

They both looked almost Lyle the other, both having black hair, Aqua green eyes, and dresses that covered their body but left their arms free. Their hands were covered by gloves and cloth while their legs were covered by thigh high boots with laces going all the way down. One of them had a white dress with a pair of bladder heels, her sister had a red dress with what looked almost like claws.

"Melanie who is this girl?" the one in red asked, walking up beside her sister.

The one in right looked back to address her, "I dunno, Militia, but we should teach her a lesson." the white one replied.

Yang responded with a "Hmph." before ejecting all her rounds and reloading her gauntlets.

Looking around, Clark saw all the men that Yang took care of earlier, they may have attacked her but they didn't deserve to be caught up in the crossfire. Running out at super sprees he picked up two of the men as Yang leapt into the fight.

Dropping the men off in the alley across the street, Clark ran back inside just as Yang started firing her firery concussive blasts at the twins. He grabbed two under one arm and another by his coat before running out with them.

As the three began more close quarters combat, Clark began taking more and more men out. As he did, he couldn't help but take a few glances at Yang, she seemed to be doing well, she didn't even look like she was breaking a sweat.

As she fired one of the girl's through get another glass column, Clark sponged around the glass and caught her on his arms. Running out of the building he took her father away before gently setting her down on a bench a block away. "Sorry about her. She's…..yeah." he apologized before zooming off back towards the club where Yang was spinning the girl around into a jumping kick.

As the girl started to walk away, Clarl saw the owner was back up on his feet with a bazooka."Are you goddamn kidding me?" he whispered before running and grabbing the other sister, leaving her with her unconscious sister. She looked around bewildered for a moment before noticing her twin and tending to her.

When Clark came back, he was…...left somewhat in awe as Yang basically punched the missiles out of the air. When the smoke from the explosives settled, Junior charged forwards, the launcher transforming into s bat before he started to swing at Yang who blocked the blows with her arms.

Junior managed to make her stagger back, taking the chance to knock her back into the air and come crashing down onto a glass table and chair set. Clark was about to take care of junior when he saw Yang get back up.

With a big ol' grin on her face.

Hitting her fists together, heat exploded offer, flames dancing off her golden hair as she closed in on Junior and began the sit tack, swinging her arms out , each hit Makkah the gauntlets fire a round into the man and making him stagger. Yang slammed her foot down and and reeled her arm back, she threw it forward, Clark could see her eyes change from violet to red before the haymaker hit.

The blow was so strong that Junior was sent good few feet back with his now broken weapon in one hand and a few…..golden locks in the other.

"Bail. Bail! BAIL!" Clark said to himself before running as fast as he could out of the club.

Yang saw the locks, and all she saw was red.

Clark lowered his good as he watched what looked like a explosion of light break all the tinted windows, Junior flying out one of them and landing at Clark's feet. "Hey…..you ok?" Clark asked the club owner.

He let out a groan, showing that he was at least alive. Worst case every bone in his body was broken.

Yang jumped out the window and landed a few feet away. Clark wasn't sure if he should be mad, scared, in awe, or some combination of the three. "I….you….what!?" he started.

"Oh, heyyyyy Clark." she greeted somewhat embarrassed. Oh right. Anger. Be angry. Clark thought before his face changed to the proper emotion. Yang saw this and the smile slowly vanished from her face, "What ahh…...whatcha doing here?"

"I've spent the better part of my evening, getting all the way to Vale after your little sister calls me and tells me she hasn't heard from you since yesterday." he started, making Yang's eyes widen at the realization before turning to guilt. "And after spending a hour walking around town looking, I find this club, and just as I'm about to go in, I see people run out screaming, hear gunfire, explosions, and a entire spectrum of other things you wouldn't believe, and then see a fiery Supernova or something blow this poor man out a building!" he finished, pointing to Junior.

He let out a groan as a response.

Clark couldn't see that Yang felt guilty, and after hearing why she was out here looking for her mother. He couldn't exactly blame her, taking a breath to calm himself, he dropped the anger, "Look, I'm just gonna ask why." he said as he walked over Junior and to Yang's side.

She sighed and pulled out her scroll, pulling up s picture, Clark could make out a blurry human image of red and black. "I found this picture today at one of the clubs and I saw someone with this picture and…...it looks like her Clark." she says defectively.

Clark out a hand on her shoulder, "Yang-" he started.

"And I just dove into it, I mean I thought if someone in Vale somehow got a picture of her then I can at least find her. Right?" she asked. Yang almost looked like she was pleading Clark to agree with her. And as much as he wanted Yang to be right about this there wasn't any guarantee that…..

"Yeah that makes sense." he answered, he could hear her heartbeat quicken at that. "But Yang your mother isn't your only family. Runy was worried sick, you need to stop and at least talk to her." he added, making Yang press her lips together, fighting back a remark.

"Look Yang, I can't imagine what that's like. But you need to think of your family, of Ruby. Your dad and your uncle, me for crying out loud! I thought the worst when I heard you were missing and….I don't want to lose you Yang." he said honestly.

Yang felt guilty enough as it is, and as much as she hated to admit it she hadn't even thought of Ruby or her father since she saw that photo. After debating it over in her head she let out a sigh, "I hate it when your right. I hate you and stupid farm boy charm." she said, making Clark smirk a little.

"I have charm?"

"Well it's more like pitty really." Yang said with a smirk. Clark wrapped his arms around her, taking the blonde by surprise before hugging him back. She couldn't help but smile, "Huh…..didn't realize I needed that."

"Trust me you did." Clark reptiled as he pulled away. Now that she was getting a close look at him, she noticed that Clark for the first time ever looked tired. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was messy, he also smelled like fish for some strange reason but she didn't dare ask.

"So your not mad?" she asked. "Because I totally get if you are." she added. Now that she thought about it she would be pretty mad too given the circumstances.

Clark slyly grinned, "Oh no I'm not mad. But I can't speak for Rubes or your dad when they see you." he said, making Yang realize just how much trouble she was in at the moment. Her father was a kind, loving man, but he could make her scared when he wanted to.

"Can I move to the farm? I swear I'll do all your chores and I'll never try something like this again." she asked in a pleading voice.

"That depends. Can you never make another pun again?" Clark asked with a knowing smirk as Yang pouted. Yang would test her die than do that and he knew it. "Just face the music ok? I need to get back home, call Ruby and meet her at the docks back to Patch. Ok?" he advised.

Yang still pouted. "ok."

"And for the love of god call that guy a ambulance." he said, pointing to junior behind them. Yang grinned sheepishly, yeah he may need to ice that wound of his for a few weeks at least.

(000)

By the time Clark hit the city limits, he could hear Ruby yelling at Yang. And that may not be his super hearing. And he was also surprised to find out that Ruby actually knew a swear word, but wasn't surprised that she covered her mouth right after saying it.

Eventually Clark made it back to the farm around two A.M. And that was pretty late by his standards. His hearing still wasn't back to normal, he could hear a cat popping it's back as it stretched out on a couch in Smallville, but it was much more peaceful here than in the city.

Entering the house, he kicked off his shoes as he put his coat up on the rack and heading upstairs to his bedroom. Changing into his pj's, he got in bed and shut his eyes. Instead of the racket of the city, he focused on the crickets outside a few acres away, the hum of a airship flying overhead, and the windmill just outside his house.

Clark was asleep in minutes, listening to the peaceful sounds that he could pick up.

AN: I've always had somewhat good hearing, so much so that I can tell when someone is walking in the basement level of my house from my room on the second floor. And I also pick up some conversations that my family doesn't mean to hear.

Trust me good hearing isn't always good to have, I used to stay up at night when I heard cars driving. And I don't mean down our street I mean at the end of our street which his about thirty or forty yards away.

But yeah, super hearing? Forget it, if I had that I'd remove my ears.

So you guys are probably asking why is Clark getting all his powers one after another like this? Well actually next chapter there'll be a explanation for that so your gonna need to stay tuned until then.

Speaking of chapters o can't believe I got this one up so fast! I hope you guys liked it and if you did, don't be afraid to leave a review of what you thought. See you guys next chapter :)


	10. Chapter 10

Elemental

It had taken the better part of two weeks before Clark had finally gotten his hearing power down. By now he could tune himself to hear sounds as he normally would, he could also extend the range which he could hear from by simply willing it too. But he also found something interesting, he could listen to different wavelengths.

The one song he listened to after getting out of the bay was actually being broadcasted all the way from Atlas hundreds of miles away across the ocean. Clark couldn't understand how but he did like that he could basically listen to music whenever he wanted too. But he could also listen to other signals, communication transmissions like radios, Scroll calls.

(AN: This may sound far fetched but he really can do this. He actually did this in the new 52.)

"Gotta say it's nice not being a living radio antenna anymore. Can finally enjoy the peace and quiet of the farm life." Clark said happily as he sat down at the dinner table with his mom and dad. Grabbing his fork and knife, he grinned when he saw eggs, bacon, and sausage on his plate. "And my favorite breakfast? Ok I'm a little confused, what's the occasion?" he asked with some confusion.

Jonathan and Martha smiled, "We'll give you a second." she said as she took a sip of her coffee. Time slowed to a near stop as Clark pondered the possibility, eating his breakfast as he did so.

Ok, it's not their anniversary. That's a few months away. Neither of their birthdays. So maybe some new news? Clark thought as he devoured his breakfast at super speed. Well technically he was eating it normally but to anyone else it was fast.

The young man had to think a few more moments before realization hit him and time resumed at a normal pace. "It's my birthday….well sorta." he said excitedly with a shrug. Technically speaking his birthday could have been months ago, but the day Martha and Jonathan was today eighteen years ago.

Jonathan grinned and Martha clapped her hands together excitedly, "There it is! Took you long enough." Martha said, standing up and giving Clark a bear hug that he returned with a small amount of strength.

Clark gathered up his plate and cleaned it off before joining his parents in the living room where a few wrapped presents were. "Guys-"

"Clark Joseph Kent I swear if you say we shouldn't have gotten you anything, we need to have a conversation." Jonathan interrupted before Clark could finish. Clark's feelings towards his birthday hadn't always been so positive, after finding out that he was adopted he wasn't entirely into the celebration. But he still did it for his parent's sake.

He raised his hands defensively, "I was just about to say…...ok I got nothing." he said in defeat. As he looked at the presents. When he first gotten his X-ray vision under control, two thoughts came to mind. One, if he was in high school it'd be pretty tempting to use this. And two, he'll never have to guess presents again.

"Oh and before you try taking a peek son, we wrapped ours with led foil." Jonathan said, making Clark's shoulders drop in disappointment. "Cake first, presents after." Jonathan said, making Clark perk up at the mention of the sweet.

As Martha went to retrieve the delighting food, Clark noticed one of the smaller presents was from Yang and Ruby, causing the young adult to grin.

The blonde brawler had been in so much trouble when she got home that she wasn't even allowed to drive Bumblebee for at least three months. She had managed to send him a message saying that she regretted not agreeing to his terms of living on the farm to avoid her father's wrath.

What was even more funny was that Ruby had to escort Yang everywhere for about a month. Ruby was against the idea until Taiyang had dubbed her Yang's warden, almost like it was a game.

She even got a whistle to use.

"And to think I wanted siblings." he muttered. That's when he had a small realization, Yang and Ruby had to have mailed their present, meaning that it wasn't lined with lead. Fighting down a smirk, his irises turned a lighter shade of blue, his X-ray vision coming to life.

Just as he was about to see through the wrapper however, his eyes stung. Blinking a few times and running his eyes, the blue of his eyes shifted to orange. The air in front of his eyes shimmered before heat blasted from them in two invisible beams towards the table with the gifts.

One of them ignited on the ribbon, "Holy hell!" Jonathan yelped as Clark covered a hand over his eyes. Jonathan managed to pat out the fire with his bare hands, looking over at Clark he saw the young man on the ground with his hands covering his eyes. "Clark!" he bolted over to his son's side, "Clark are you ok?!"

Clark removed his hand from his eyes, "Dad?" he asked, his eyes blinking rapidly to try and understand what happened. "Wha-what just happened?" he asked.

Jonathan looked at the smoke coming from the ribbon, "Well….I think you caught something on fire." he said, not trying to sugarcoat it. He looked at his son to see the look of panic on his face, "Clark-"

"Dad…I can't see." he said, the blurry shapes in front of him scaring him to his core.

(000)

Cinder rolled a small dust Crystal over her knuckles almost like a coin. Blaze had been arrested on multiple accounts of Arson in Smallville, thankfully a few well placed bribes and threats had gotten her out and on her way out of Vale territory for the time being.

But after talking to her, hearing what she had described, she was sure if two things. One, that Smallville had someone in it who wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty protecting it. And two, whoever this man was, he had some very unique abilities, and that may not be due to semblance.

It would explain what Bruno had described to her, someone fast enough that they just appeared as nothing more than a blur of colors. But not only did he have speed, he was able to walk through fire unharmed, simply blow it away, and strong enough to send Blaze through a tree.

She couldn't help but let a small smile creep onto her face, part of her wanted to see this man for herself. Not to see if he was real, two eyewitness accounts proved that much already, but instead see him in action. And maybe find a way to copy the ability.

As smart as she was even she didn't know every use of Aura.

Stopping the crystal between her index finger and thumb. But first she wanted to see if this Smallville hero is worth his metal. Standing up from her seat she made her way out of the room and out the door. Entering a large warehouse with various members of the White Fang were training, she made her way over to a lone man sitting at a table.

He wore a simple black sleeveless shirt, green cargo pants, and brown work boots. His head was clean shaven. "Talon, I have a job for you." she said, flicking the dust crystal in between her fingers to him. The man opened his eyes, one orange and the other green, as soon as the crystal landed in his hand, it sunk down into his skin.

(000)

"What about this? Can you tell what this is?" Jonathan asked. Clark tried to focus on the object in front of him, the blurry picture had a familiar shape but if was just blurry enough to make it difficult to see. They couldn't go to the doctor in town obviously, but Jonathan and Martha both wanted their son to be ok.

They had been doing this for about fifteen minutes, thankfully Clark could now distinguish shapes now. "A bowl?" Clark said with a bit of uncertainty in his voice.

He could he hear his mother let out a sigh of relief, "Well the good news is that your eyes are improving pretty well considering they look like you stared into the sun for a few days." Jonathan said, placing the bowl back down on the table. "But I just don't understand it, you said you were trying to use your X-ray vision, but this has never happened before." Jonathan stated

Clark rubbed his eyes for what must have been the tenth time. All he remembered was his vision going from X-ray vision to seeing a red flash then just blurring colors. Not to mention that he somehow the present….he was…..staring at….

"Oh crap." Clark said in realization and horror, Martha and Jonathan both have him a look of concern. "I think I caught the present on fire by just looking at it!" he explained, making both his parents look at him in shock. "Outside now!" he said, stating up and making his way towards the back door, Jonathan helping lead him.

Exiting the house, Clark kept his gaze up. Not wanting to accidentally set something else on fire. "Ok Clark, we'll figure this out I promise. But for the time being…" Jonathan stated, attempting to make it sound as though things were going to turn out ok.

"Don't make eye contact with anything flammable? You got it." he said, not wanting to burn his house or the barn down…..or the truck…...or the cows, tractor, tools, "I think I may need to get off the farm for a bit." he said, realizing that he could literally destroy anything without knowing it in his current state. "Dad could you…" he made a twirling gesture with his finger.

Jonathan nodded as he directed his son away from town and anything that could hurt someone. Running off at Superspeed, Clark tripped over himself. Lifting himself up from the ground, he dusted himself off before speaking, "Not a word dad!" he yelled, hearing his father almost snicker before running off at normal speed.

After a few minutes of running, he had entered the forest on the Smallville border. Breaking through a few branches, Clark was picking twigs off his person by the time he made it through the thicket of the forest, just as his Vision was fully restored to normal.

"Ok…...so good news, I don't see things on fire by just looking at them. That's good. That's really good." he said, letting out a small sigh of relief. Well at least he now knew that he could turn this on or off like his X-ray vision, but how did he turn it on in the first place.

Deciding to try his X-ray vision again, he focused on one of the trees in front of him so that he didn't accidentally send one towards home. As his X-ray vision came on, he could clearly see through the bark and into the tee where he actually saw a old nest inside the trunk.

Clark switched back his regular sight, "Ok so it's not my X-ray vision. So what then?" he asked himself out loud as he scratched the back of his head. From what he's gathered, his X-ray vision doesn't produce heat or radiation, so maybe he was looking in a different spectrum?

He shook his head, this isn't like super strength, he has a constant control over that. "Ok maybe it's like my attic breath?" he asked aloud. When he used it before with Blaze, he saw the fire dust crystals, that made him think of cold just as he blew. "Ok…..so maybe if I think of hot I'll work?" he asked. Looking at the same tree with his X-ray vision on its lowest setting, he thought of a fire.

But nothing happened. "Ok now I'm getting ticked….maybe it's a once a day thing or something?" he muttered as he turned and started to make his way back to the farm. Clark entered the loft of the barn and sat down on the couch, pulling the chest in front of him close he opened the lid and looked inside.

The chest contained a few trinkets he had picked up, his baby blanket was on top of everything. Pulling out the folded cloth out, he set it down beside him and looked at the bottom of the container. One of the first things inside was the bullet he had found out in the field, another was one of the small claws he had found in the barn from the wild thing that attacked.

Lastly was the crystal from his pod, he decided that keeping it in there was much more safer than taking it with him wherever he went. But what caught Clark's eye was that he could swear that the crystal was….glowing?

Picking it up and and holding it up to the ceiling, he could see that the center of the crystal was in fact glowing dimly. "What the-" he muttered as the side of the crystal started to glow. The flat side of the crystal now had strange symbols carved into it's side, holding the crystal close to his face he tried to make out the strange symbols.

The light in the crystal suddenly flashed, almost blinding Clark. All he could see was white but suddenly he saw one of the symbols in red.

What the hell!? Clark thought as the symbol was replaced with another, this one looked like a figure eight inside a Diamond. The next was a square over a sideways lowercase i, they continued to flash in front of Clark, unable to look away from the flashing symbols as they continued to flash in front of him.

Clark's eyes turned from blue to red, he was afraid and he honestly didn't know if he was going to be ok. No! Don't destroy the only thing from your home planet! he thought, shutting his eyes and hoping he didn't burn his eyelids off. As soon as he felt that his eyes weren't going to explode or whatever, he opened them again, and that symbols resumed.

As they continued to flash in front of him, Clark actually began to associate them with words. The figure eight one he saw earlier was the letter S, as well as the symbol for air, "It's a alphabet!" he said in realization.

As soon as he said that, the letters stopped land instead there was actually a letter he recognized in English.

Well…...somewhat.

The symbol was just like the one for air. But inside the diamond there was a symbol that looked a lot like an S. But the strange thing was that unlike English, there was no letter like that in the other alphabet he had just learned.

The white light fades away and the crystal no longer glowed. Blinking a few times, he let his eyes recover for a few seconds before looking at the writing on the crystal.

Happy Birthday- Clark struggled with the next word. For one he may be able to read this language now but pronouncing it is another story. "Ok Clark, spell it out." he muttered, thinking back to his kindergarten days. "Karl? Kalel? Wait what if it's a nickname or something, like Bobby is for Robert?" he asked.

Ok this was going to take a while.

(000)

Talon had reached Smallville, and suffice to say, Cinder was right. This place was so out of the way that no one would really miss it, the town may be somewhat populated but if Cinder was right about as to why this place needed to be relocated. He put those thoughts aside as he walked through town, as far as Cinder knew this guy showed up whenever trouble happened.

So maybe a little ruckus would draw out the guy. Talon thought as he looked around. Spotting a small dust shop, he smirked a tiny bit, he needed a to top himself off anyway. Walking across the street, he entered the shop. Walking up to the counter, he smirked at the sight is the dust crystals on display behind the counters.

(000)

Clark had spent the last half hour up in the lost trying to find out how to pronounce the last word.

Maybe because it was his own language, maybe because he was bored and didn't have anything to do. Or maybe it's just because he just learned an entire written language in a matter of seconds and he wanted to learn this because it may be important.

Either way, Clark wasn't giving up on this. Not that he wasn't tempted to, but he felt that this was something that he needed to understand.

So here he was, laying on the couch running through the various ways of pronunciation through his head. As he stared up at the crystal he was holding, he couldn't help but smile, as small as it was he actually knew something about his home, and honestly? He now wanted to know more.

He also knew they at least celebrates birthdays so that was good.

But it also made him realize something, it made him realize that this feeling of desire? This feeling of just wanting to know more about somewhere, someone? That had to be how Yang felt about her mother, having not more than a picture to go by. Only in his case it was a entire written language.

Placing the crystal back into the chest, Clark closed the lid and stood up from the couch. The young man was about to walk down the stairs, the sound of splintering wood made his head snap towards the town, his super hearing picking up the sound of a door being broken down.

Speeding through the barn and down the road towards Smallville, he ran through town and slowed down in front of the dust store, time slowing to a near standstill as he stopped in the broken doorway. The man in front of him had the staff of the store surrounded by fire in the corner.

Quickly puffing out a cold breath to extinguish the fire, he grabbed the man around the guy, his shoulder ramming into him as he carried the man out of the store and outside the city limits. As soon as Talon felt himself being picked up off the ground, he had turned to the attacked and slammed both his hands down onto his back, making Clark let go as he tumbled.

The pair rolled to a stop. Talon was the first one to get up onto his feet, "Huh. So you're the one who given my boss so much trouble?" he asked as he walked over towards the young man.

As Clark finally got up onto his feet, he looked at the man, "So I take it you're a friend of Blaze?" he guessed. Last time he didn't have a chance to ask who Blaze was working for, between the new powers and Yang going missing he didn't have the chance to question her.

"Just surrender now and-" Clark started before the man closed in on him. Talon's entire hand transformed into solid crystal, shifting colors from red, green, blue, and yellow.

Uppercutting Clark, the young man was sent flying back into the ground. Clark held his jaw in his hand, "Aughhh, what the heck?" she groaned out, his Jaw having felt the full impact of that punch. The man kept up the attack, his foot swinging up into his chest Clark skidded across the ground, a trench forming from where he was previously.

Clark finally managed to get up onto his feet, "Ok. So no talking." he said before sprinting forward trying to land a hit on Talon's face but missed when he ducked under it and jabbed into Clark's gut , doubling over before having a left cross got him across the face.

His crystal hands turned to yellow as Clark missed again, Talon landing a swift jab to his side with electricity sparking against him. Clark stumbled as Talon kept moving forward, "This is it? This is who made me come here? Come on, show me a little fight." Talon taunted.

Clark glared daggers at him before stepping forward, swinging a uppercut into his jaw with his super strength, the blow made him stumble back. Clark charged, jumping forward he shot his knee our into the man's face.

That's when his entire head became crystallized, breathing out fire into Clark, the force pushing him back across the ground. "Ok...two can play that game." he grumbled out as he sucked in some air and flew the attic breath into the man. When the smoke from the fire and ice cleared Clark saw that the man was completely frozen in a block of ice.

As the young man took a breather, all of Talon's skin lit up red before the ice exploded off him, steam covering the surrounding area. Clark used his X-ray vision to see through the cloud, just as Talon slammed his fist into Clark's face before he was tackled onto the ground.

Clark was pinned under his weight, before he could raise his arms to defend himself the ground overtook them! Talon began to assault Clark, hitting him over and over as the ground deepened around this head from the released pounding. "That's it! I wanna good fight! Come on! Is that all you got you little Hick!?" he shouted as his knuckles started to become bloody with Clark's blood.

Clark could do nothing but lay there and take it, every hit, and it enraged him! He threw his knees up into Talon's lower back, making him fall forward for Clark to head it him. When Clark's eyes opened, they were completely red, red smoke coming off them before heat blasted out of his eyes in red beams into Talon, burning him as well as sending him flying back into the air.

As the red died down, Clark tore his hands free of the earth. Slowly getting up, he nearly stumbled, he had never taken a beating like that before, in fact he never even bled before! And now his head felt heavy and when he touched a hand to his face he hissed out a wince at the cuts and bruises. Using his supervision he scanned the area for his opponent.

But it was useless because he shot up from the ground a moment later, upper urging Clark once again. "Heh. Lazer eyes huh? That's new I gotta admit." he said, cracking his head from side to side as Clark propped himself up onto his elbows, Talon's chest was burned from his attack, and it looked pretty bad too.

"Yo-you're hurt….let me help." Clark said, not meaning to hurt him that bad. Talon raised his hand and a red flare looking thing shout out, exploding as soon as it came close to Clark, sending him through a nearby tree and down a hill.

"Thanks. I feel a lot better." he said before holding his wound. As much as he wanted to continue this fight, he was hurt, and right now as things stood this fight may have well been over. Turning around he started to head towards town.

Meanwhile, Clark lay with his shirt charred as he laid ontop a number of broken down trees, barely conscious. Slowly getting up, he regretted it as soon as pain flared over his back. "Ugggg….yep. Perfect birthday for me." he grumbled out before lowering himself back down onto the trees.

(000)

After a few minutes, Clark was well enough to get back up onto his feet. After searching for Talon using his X-Ray, Telescopic, and super hearing, he decided to head back home for the time being. And as soon as he walked into the door of his house, his mother and father all but demanded to know what happened.

"God so this is what getting beat up feels like." he muttered before wincing at the washcloth his mother dabbed on the dried blood. "This freaking sucks." he stated.

Jonathan and Martha gave him a look, "So this guy could make himself into a crystal?" Martha asked, putting a band aid over one if the small cuts on his forehead. Most of his wounds had healed by now but the ones that didn't were well on their way.

"Yeah that's the weird part. I think it was dust crystals." he said, thinking back to how the ground swallowed up his arms so he couldn't fight back. People have been able to do things like that with Dust before, it would explain how he got out of solid ice like that as well.

Jonathan stroked his chin thoughtfully, "I suppose so. Back in the day people actually sewed dust into clothing. But from what you're saying son…...it sounds like it's actually in his skin." he guessed.

Martha have her husband a shocked look, "Jonathan are you sure? I mean that sounds impossible." she said. Jonathan and Clark both raised a eyebrow at that before she forever herself, "Scratch that. But still, isn't that dangerous?" she asked.

Jonathan nodded, "Extremely, it's like drinking gunpowder. Or guzzling gasoline. It's a fuel, not food." he explained.

"Yeah let's not forget the point where he kicked my but into the next county. Seriously though, how do I beat this guy?" Clark asked as he sat up from the chair around the dinner table and made his way out the back door.

Martha looked at the door then back to her husband, "You know he's not wrong. He's never hit anyone back." she said. The parents had instilled the idea to not fight back to their son years ago, but then again back then he didn't have people actually coming out to fight him and hurt him.

Jonathan nodded, "Yeah….you remember when I told you about how my dad taught me to box?" he said. Martha nodded, "He always told me, 'John, I'm teaching you this so you know never to punch down.'" he said, recalling the memory.

"Except for Clark, that means everyone." Martha noted, getting a nod from him. "John, you need to talk to him." she said knowingly. The man nodded before standing up and going after his son. Walking outside to the barn, he saw his son staring into the crystal that came with him.

Sitting down beside Clark, the young man sighed. "You know this thing did something today." he started. "When I came to look at it earlier, it was glowing, when I looked at it I saw these…..symbols flash in front of my face." he explained.

"Took me a little time to figure it out, but I realized it was the alphabet for my…..other home." he explained, making Jonathan look at the crystal in awe.

"Seriously?" he asked. Clark nodded, Jonathan smiled, "So why are you still staring at it?" she questioned. Clark handed him the crystal, looking over it, Jonathan noticed the engraving in the side. The writing looked fairly complex, but then again he's say the same thing if it was in English and he could only read what was on the crystal.

"It says happy birthday…..KAL dash EL. I've been trying to find out how to pronounce it when I had to go off and get my butt handed to me." he explained.

Jonathan nodded, "You think it's your real name?" he asked.

Clark gave him a smile, "My name is Clark Kent. Always has been, always will be. No changing that." he said proudly before turning serious. "Dad I know you guys want me to do the right thing, I want to too, but I'm not sure if I can." he admitted.

Jonathan set the crystal down on the chest. "Listen Clark, I know you want to do the right thing. And I also know we taught you never to punch down-"

"Which still sounds werid to me. But I get it." he said with a shrug. "Dad I can bench press the truck with one hand. And this guy is made of crystals, what if I accidentally break this guy?" he asked in a slightly panicked voice.

Jonathan set his hand on his shoulder, "I know son, I know, but look. This guy is in your weight class, you know what that means?" he asked. Clark shook his head.

"Listen. When I was in basic training, I was sparing with this guy. Kowalski, he head butted me in training and I just went for him." he explained, Clark looking at him in surprise. His father was the most calm men he's ever met, then again he knows Yang so…

"Listen Clark, one day your gonna be able to do something you've never done before. One day you'll not have to hold back...cut loose...and trust me son, that day you'll finally see what your really made of. The day you see Red? You'll find out what you truly are." he explained.

"I'm not saying this guy is it son. But he's also not someone you can just stop by pushing him. It's not always black and white, it's usually just shades of grey. You understand son?" he asked.

Clark let the information sink in before nodding. "Yeah….I think so." he said nodding. Looking down at the crystal, he placed it back inside the trunk before standing up. "Thanks dad." he said gratefully before speeding away.

Jonathan smiled, hoping that he gave his son the right advice he needed.

(000)

Using a combination of both his X-ray vision abc super hearing, Clark walked through Smallville, searching for the assailant from earlier. The worst case is that he attacks first and Clark just lays there and takes it, that way people don't ask questions about it.

But unfortunately after scanning the entire town he had come up with nothing. The dust shop he had wrecked earlier was still cordoned off and all the dust had been moved to another location.

But what Clark found odd was why he found him in a dust shop of all places if it's infused into him? "Better yet, why didn't he keep fighting even after I got knocked down that hill?" he muttered to himself, biting his thumb while he thought of it. "Unless…..he needs it."

It would make sense that he robbed the dust shop so he could become fully powered. And the only other place to get Dust anywhere near Smallville is the one near the town limits.

Making sure no one was around, Clark ran out of the town at Super Speed towards the store. Looking in the store he saw the man was walking out the back door with a few crystals, the wound on his chest had been healed as well.

Turning a corner around the building, Clark threw his shoulder into the man, swinging him flying into the forest nearby. Speeding over to him as he rolled onto his own two feet, the man grinned. "Heh, I was wondering if that was all the fight you had in you." he does, his arms once again crystallizing themselves.

"Yeah about last time." Clark started before he sped up close to him, sending a left hook into Talon, following up with a uppercut and then shooting his fist forward into his sternum, knocking the wind out of him. "I didn't want to hurt you, my mom and dad taught me never to punch down." he explained before grabbing him by his shirt and throwing him into the side of a tree, causing it to topple over.

The man stood up grinning, "Oh ho ho ho, I've been wanting a good fright for months now. So don't go holding back on me now kid." he challenged excitedly. Clark raised his arms in a boxer like position. Talon raised his palms, electricity shooting out if his palms at Clark.

Blocking the blow with his forearms, Clark made his way forward, fighting against the electrical current he charged forward and knocked Talon's hands away, giving him the opening to land a solid kick to Talon's chest making him drag back across the ground.

Talon looked up at Clark before slamming his palms onto the ground, the crystals turning green. The ground beneath Clark started to sink, tearing his feet out from them he sprinted over to Talon but curled around him. Grabbing him by his feet he picked the man into the air and slammed him into the ground. Pulling him up, Clark jabbed a first into his chest, making Talon double over before charging into Clark.

Head butting Clark in the chin, Talon made his arms hard as he could before attacking again. And Clark took it, but also didn't let him be used as a punching bag, ducking under a punch he shot both his fists into Talon's gut before slamming a reverse axe handle upside his head.

Growing up in Smallville you know what the hardest part growing up was? Rough schools. Clark thought with a small grin as he picked up the downed tree and threw it towards Talon. Blocking it with a slab of earth, he lowered it to find the young man had disappeared. "Now where did you go?"

"Here." Clark answered before pushing him up into the air a few feet. Sprinting under him, Clark sucked in a breath of air and used it to send Talon higher up into the air. Leaping up into the air he went up past the man, clasping his hand together he raised his arms over his head before swinging them down into Talon, sending him back down to the ground.

The impact shattered the ground around him, a crater formed around the man, groaning in pain as Clark landed close by. "Alright, I'm gonna ask this once. Who sent you down here to Smallville?"

The man breathed heavily as he grinned, "By god you're strong! Ugh, sure thing kid I'll tell ya. Don't know her name but she's at this warehouse in Vale. Near Cooper drive and Kings street." he answered, making Clark raise a eye at his answer.

"Oh…...thanks?" he replied, shocked he answered truthfully. He honestly expected some resistance but he wasn't expecting this.

"Boy you gave me a hell of a fight! Next time though I won't be so easy, got it?" he asked.

Oh sweet God I've found the make version of Yang. he thought in mock horror before putting the tree down on top of him so he couldn't move but also wasn't hurt. As Clark sped away, Talon laughed.

"Oh I like that one." he said, taking a breath as he left himself rest.

(000)

Clark usually would have spent a few minutes scouting out the building and try and find out what the best course would be. But q few seconds at supersede showed the place was devoid of people. So tearing down the front doors seemed appropriate.

Double checking to see there was no security cameras, he zoomed to the center of the room. Looking around he used his X-ray vision to look into the crates scattered around. They were filled with weapons, dust crystals, and other armaments, 'Well now, what have we here?' a speaker said.

Clark quickly scanned the room, there were no cameras but in the walls themselves were aura detectors. It was a more subtle security device, able to scan an entire area for Aura signatures or lackthereof, it usually came up as thermal cameras did, so they couldn't make out Clark's face.

"Who are you?" Clark asked loudly for the mystery woman to hear.

'Right now, that's not important. But you can call me…..the Queen.' the voice said, pondering momentarily. 'What I find important is that you walk like a man, you talk like a man, but from what I'm seeing….you're not a man.' the Queen said as Clark used his super hearing.

Maybe she was somewhere close by? Those scammers aren't exactly military grade so they have to have a limited range. Clark thought.

'From what I'm seeing, you don't have Aura. But somehow you were able to take out two of my people without it? With shear strength, speed, and durability? I've had my eye on you for a while, but what I want to know is what are you really?' she asked.

Clark narrowed his eyes, if he couldn't find her then the he had to settle for the next best thing. "I'm the guy who protects Smallville. And you send as many as your little henchmen as you want. I'll still stop it." he stated firmly, his eyes turning red once more.

Red beams shot out from his eyes, bring into the wall. Turning in a full circle, he sliced through the supports of the structure, effectively crippling the building. As the entire building began to crumble, Clark's eyes returned to normal before running out the building before it fell in on itself.

Moments later, a car pulled up beside the rubble. Fooling down the window, Cinder frowned as she let out a small growl of irritation. She didn't expect him to tear the damn building down, "Alright then, Smallville is off limits. For now." she said, rolling up the window.

(000)

"God. Damnit. Yang." Clark said loudly in his room. After getting back home he had gone up to his room after grabbing the crystal from his barn, he made his way to his room where his parents had placed his presents.

He decided to open Yang's first. Hair enough since he nearly roasted it earlier egg his Heat vision. And opening it, he found Yang's twisted sense of humor had no bounds.

Red trunks. Yang, his oldest friend in the world who is a girl, had went out of her way to buy him bright red undergarments.

She had actually in fact proudly bought them, going to the cashier and slamming them down on the countertop with a large grin on her face.

And the mere sight of them made him think of this. "Damn you Yang. Damn you." he said before tossing them aside. "Should have let them burn." he said with a small smirk.

Taking out the crystal. His looked up at it, his irises turning orange. His heat vision seemed to work a lot like his X-ray vision, he could dial it up and down depending on his will to do so. His lowest setting was invisible beams of heat like the one that set the preset on fire, and cranking up got the red beams like before.

Though unlike his X-ray vision he couldn't risk going full blast, at least not on the farm.

Letting the low setting year vision hit the crystal, he was careful as to not accidentally damage it. But he was surprised when the heat caused the crystal to light up like before. "Oh crap not again." Clark muttered as he let the light overtake him.

Instead of letters flashing in front of him, instead there was nothing at first. But writing began to appear as though it was being typed out. It read, 'By now, on this eightieth cycle of your new home planet, you have discovered you possess great abilities. Abilities that you alone possess, and no one else.' he read.

'My only hope is that you have found someone that cares for you with the love you need, the love you deserve. May you find happiness among them, may you bring peace to the world that is not your own. And find those you hold dear. Happy Birthday Kal-El.'

"Kal-El…...my name is…." Clark started, shocked that he finally found something that shows who he really was. As the light faded back to the crystal, he felt tears of joy leak out of his eyes.

"Kal-El. That's my name."

AN: Ok so I'm gonna rant about the newest episode so wearing for those who haven't seen it. We good? Ok.

WHAT THE SHIT MERCURY!? YOU GODDAMN PIECE OF DOG CRAP! YOU WHINY LITTLE BITCH!

Oh god I needed that. Sorry, but look, real talk. If you're worried about Yang, you need to remember that she and him go to a COMBAT school, literally she faces death every time she goes out on a mission. The only reasons the guards showed up was to restrain her, just like a teacher would.

Now I know people are worried about what everyone will think of her, but just remember as soon as everyone sees Cinder and her team for what they really are, it won't matter.

Plus it's a broken leg. This is a world where they make a girl out of robot parts. Worst case they use super medicine or somthing to heal him up, and that's if his Aura can't do it by itself.

Worst case? RWBY is disqualified from the tournament, Yang gets some shit for it, she can't step on tournament grounds, and this all gets revoked once Cinder is brought into the light.

She's yang, the girl who literally went to extremes to find her mother, whom she doesn't even know wants her, when she was like eight or something. She can handle this.

She isn't going to be expelled, put in jail, or become a fugitive. If those were even on the table Qrow would bail her out of that.

So stay calm for now, we'll see what happens to her in a few weeks. Until then, as she would say, YANG in there.

Admit it. She would say that.

Also, let me explain why Clark got his but handed to him if you didn't understand. Clark is able to bend steel with his hands. Now you come across someone who can do what Talon does (not related to the batman character in any way before anyone asks) and he's not sure if his normally reduced strength could seriously hurt him.

So what do you do? You hit him as little as possible and hope you don't break him. And the whole 'punching down' thing, it just means fighting someone who's beneath you. It's like if batman beat the snot if if a kid pickpocket. Basically don't go overkill.

But as someone who used to get picked on in elementary school, trust men when u say it gives you time to think of what you'd do them if you where strong as them, if not stringer. So the whole Smallville has rough school thing does make sense. Also it's a earth one reference.

Also, I'm thinking of having the iffical Superman shield the one from the new 52. Do you guys like that one? You can either leave a review or pm me to share your thoughts.

Until next time guys:)


	11. Chapter 11

Crash Landing

A week had passed since a the fight with with Talon, and no other kind of attack on Smallville had taken place. So Clark thought it was safe to assume that the Queen had heeded his warning about trying to attack the town again. But what confused Clark is as to why she would do something like that in the first place.

Smallville is a nice town, he honestly couldn't think of a single reason to hate it. People were nice, the whole town was welcoming, hell it may be the nicest place just outside of the Kingdom of Vale. Clark just couldn't wrap his head around it, who knows maybe she was just one of the crazies from the city?

Clark put those thoughts aside, going back to focusing on the task at hand for himself, giving the stairs to the barn. Lining up the nail against the wood outside the step, he simply pushed it inside with his thumb. Climbing down the ladder, he moved to the next one and repeated the process, "It's better than a nail gun." Clark said, his father working on on the lower steps let out a dry laugh.

The nail gun had decided to stop working for some reason so that left the two males to work with their tools. Or in Clark's case his bare hands. "I still think it's just out of juice." he stated as he hammered away at the metal nail into the side of the step.

"Well, either way this is just as good. You always say honest work makes a honest man." Clark said, recalling Jonathan's own words to him. He had told Clark that the first day Clark started to get chores to do around the house, and he took it to heart. That had to have been about nine years ago, and honestly he had never tired from it.

Pushing another nail into the wood, Clark climbed down the latter and knelt down to the toolbox, "So what's next after this?" Clark asked, "Cows are milked, we fixed the sink, and we got the back door to stop squeaking finally." he said, trying to think of what they needed to get done next.

Jonathan finished hammering the last nail in, it'd been a busy day, and the sun was starting to set on the horizon. "I think that's all we had to do today." he said, not being able to think of anything else that they need to do.

Clark shrugged, putting away the tools and nails, the father and son exited the barn and walked towards the house. Clark would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the peace and quiet, after finding out his real name his parents were both thrilled that he finally had found something out about himself.

Of course he still preferred to be called Clark Kent above all else, besides if they start calling him Kal-El then people are gonna ask some questions.

Entering the house, the two sat down in their chair, Jonathan slouching forward someone. "Honey sit upright." Martha said, peeking into the dining room, making Jonathan let out a 'humph' before sitting up straight. "Thank you dear." Martha said before bringing in dinner.

Setting the ham down on the table, the three family members dug in. As they ate, they talked about their day, the word around town, and thoughts on whatever came up. "Really? Atlas?" Clark asked in surprise.

"Yep, last place I would go if there was no other choice." Jonathan answered honestly. The three had gotten into a small debate, if the worst came to worst and they had to leave the town, where would the last place they'd go to?

"Ok, why?" Clark asked, curious for his father's reasoning.

Jonathan took a quick drink of water, "Son, I went there for military training, and trust me when I say the city was hell compared to the army camps." he said honestly. "City wide curfew, tickets for loitering in a place for more than ten minutes, it's just has too much control." he explained, thinking back to his time there.

Clark gulped, he didn't want to even imagine what it would be like if he was raised there instead of Smallville. "I'd be the same, but mainly because of the weather there. It's always snowing." Clark pointed out. "At least here we get seasonal changes."

Martha nodded in agreement, "Plus we're farmers. We can't farm in snow." she added, the other two nodding in agreement. As the three finished eating, Clark glanced at the refrigerator, his mother had baked some apple pie yesterday and there were some leftovers.

And his mom made amazing pie.

As telling as it was to super speed over, hide it up in his room and warm it back up with his heat vision. But he couldn't, one his mom would give him a scolding that would make him feel real guilty. Clark would rather wait to eat then sit through that.

But as soon as the he heard a loud 'boom' with his hearing, he had a feeling he wouldn't get to have dessert anytime soon. "Did you guys hear that?" he asked his parents. Martha and Jonathan shook their heads as Clark listened for the source of the noise.

"What is it Clark?" Martha asked curiously.

The young man could hear the sound, and from the way it sounded it came to him as though it was falling. Right above them? Looking up at the ceiling with his supervision, he looked through the roof to see something looking like a meteor. Zooming in on the object with his vision, his eyes widened when he saw what it was.

Running out the door and out to the field, he turned on a heel, the object was on course for the barn. "Oh man I hope I don't trash the barn with this." he said before sprinting at full speed back towards home as the meteor came down towards the barn. "If this goes south I'm gonna have to rebuild the entire damn barn."

Jumping up onto the barn, he used it as a launching off point and jumped right at the meteor at full strength. He clung onto the object that had been knocked upwards from his jump, skewing it off course and into the the farther back fields. Releasing it before crashing into the ground, Clark rolled over the soil to a stop.

When the ship hit the ground, dirt exploded up all around the point of impact. Sitting up from the ground, Clark patted the dirt off him, "Ok so that worked thankfully." he said with relief that his actions paid off in the end. Standing up he walked towards the crater slowly, coming to the edge, he looked down at the object and gulped.

The 'meteor' was actually in fact a metal, pod shaped object about seven feet long and five feet long that was oval shaped. Similar to the one that had brought him to Remnant, but with a glass top that was fogged up. "Are. You. Goddamn. JOKING!?" he yelled out in pure and utter shock.

Wired werewolf looking Grimm? He can handle that. Pyromaniacs? Sure, no problem. Grown man who can turn parts of his body into dust? Why not? But aliens? Other than himself this was the first time he ever came into contact anything not from Remnant. As the glass top to the ship slowly opened, fog leaked out of the ship before a blur tackled Clark to the ground.

Clark was about to try and get whatever the thing was off him when he felt something wet drag across his face. "Ew! Gah! Stop! Please stop! Hehehe, ok seriously stop! Hahaha!" Clark laughed, the feeling actually starting to tickle him. Pushing the large mass off him as gently as he could, he felt fur between his fingers.

Wiping his face dry, he looked up at the alien. Clark's jaw nearly dropped, "Woah." he whispered in awe.

"ARF!"

The creature in front of him stood on four legs, it's large body was completely covered with fur. It's tail wagged excitedly at the sight of Clark, his tongue hanging out and panting heavily. It was a dog, it was a very big, and…..the thing looked kinda like a mix between a dog and a wolf. A red collar hung around the canine's neck, and in front the golden tag had the same symbol that he saw.

"That S." Clark muttered, reaching out and touching the collar with one hand as he ran his hand up and down the dog's neck with his other, calming the dog to a degree but he was still excited. "You…..you're from where I'm from." he said in realization.

Flipping the collar around, he could make out the letters in his home language. "Krypto." he said, causing the dog to happily bark, Clark got up onto his feet. Krypto came up to about Clark's thigh high twice, but was long enough to come up his chest on his hind legs.

Clark was smiling, almost as much as his new friend was. "Clark! What was that?" the pair turned towards the house where both Martha and Jonathan were trying to catch up to their son. Krypto hopped in front of Clark, his one ear tilting forward as he looked back at Clark, almost asking who they were. "It's ok boy. Their my mom and dad." she explained, "Oh god. I'm talking to a dog. I need a social life." he muttered.

Krypto sat down on his hind legs, as Jonathan and Martha caught up, John looked at the dog surprised, "Clark where on earth did that-" he started before he noticed the crater behind Clark. "...son…..did he."

"Yep." he answered as Krypto approached his parents, sniffing them over he grinned openly as he looked up at the pair. "Mom, dad. Meet Krypto. Krypto, mom and dad." he introduced, Jonathan cautiously lowering his hand, Krypto leaned up into the hand, Jonathan smiled as he scratched the dog on the head.

Martha smiled, kneeling down she petted Krypto, stroking her hand through his white hair. "Well he seems friendly. But I think he's a few years behind you." she commented, the dog letting out a yawn before turning back and walking over to Clark as he inspected the craft with his X-ray vision.

He had done the same thing with his own ship once when he had gotten bored but found nothing of real value. Krypto's shop seemed to be designed almost exactly like his own, but less sophisticated internal wise. "Hmm…..well his engine is different from mine. Maybe mine got me here faster?" he suggested before catching some more writing on the rim of the glass hatch.

"Let it be known that this craft carries Krypto, the hound of the house of…..El?" Clark said confused. So by that logic Kal was his first name and El was a family name, "This craft is but a prototype, should this be found, please return it to, just a bunch of numbers, and to the House of El." he read out loud before looking at Krypto.

"Huh. Guess you were a test dummy buddy." Clark said, the hound letting out a bark of agreement. "Wait a sec, if he's from where I'm from…." Clark started. Bending down he picked up a broken twig, stepping out of the crater, he wound his arm back. "Fetch!" he yelled, throwing the stick miles away.

"Clark! Why would you-" Martha started before Krypto shot off like a bullet in a blur of white. "...oh." she said, the dog returning a few seconds later with the same stick.

Clark gave his mom and dad a look, "So…..what do we do?" he asked.

Jonathan had a thoughtful look on his face, he stayed silent for a few minutes before speaking. "Well I always wanted a dog." he said, making Clark break out into a grin, Martha smiling a little as well.

"Come on Krypto race ya!" Clark said before running off with Krypto right behind, Leaving Jonathan and Martha smiling. The parents watched the two disappear into the barn and then into the house.

"So what do we do about that?" Martha asked, looking back at the pod that carried Krypto to Remnant. They couldn't exactly just leave it out in the open, or bury it for that matter.

"Eh. I'll have Clark take care of it. Remember how long it took me to get the ship into the barn?" he asked, thinking back to how much of a struggle it was to lower the sleek ship into the sub basement below the barn.

(000)

"Ok boy here you go." Clark said, dumping the kibble from the dog food bag into the newly purchased bowl. Krypto ate the hood happily in the kitchen as Clark went to the table and got himself something to eat as well. He had woken up at the crack of dawn to get all the necessary supplies for caring for a dog.

He'd come back in time to find Krypto relieving himself on the corn solo beside the back of the barn. Honest Clark didn't blame him, he had to have traveled over a billion miles with no bathroom breaks, poor dog.

"So you think this is some sort of seal?" Jonathan asked, holding up the golden tag that was from Krypto's collar. After explains that he saw it after learning his language, as well as finding that same symbol on Krypto they were convinced that it was related to Clark somehow.

"I keep thinking its a 'S' but the closest thing to a letter in my language is a sideways 'i'." Clark started before taking a drink of orange juice, "Plus it was on Krypto. And the ship's writing mentioned the 'House of El'. Kal-El sounds related at least." he pointed out.

Krypto walked over beside Clark, looking up at the young man expectantly he petted the dog before going back to eating. "Look that's not important though, what is important is that I get Krypto here acclimated to being a normal dog." he said, scratching the dog's chin affectionately.

"I agree with you there, we can't have him shooting heat vision out his eyes whenever he sees a bird." Jonathan said, Krypto let out a small whine, "Aw I don't mean anything by it boy, Clark here-wait does he understand me?" he asked, Krypto let out a happy bark.

"Yeah I'm guessing dogs are super smart where I'm from." Clark said with a shrug as he finished his plate and stood to wash them. As he ran water over the plate, Krypto's head snapped towards the door, "What's up boy?" Clark asked, noticing the canine's ears twitch outward, Clark listened closely.

'I miss Bumblebee.' Clark raised a eyebrow at the sound of Yang talking. Judging the distance he estimated that they were actually in Smallville. Krypto must be able to hear even better than he can, but he's handling it much better than Clark did when he first gained the power.

'Well you should have thought about that before you decided to go AWOL for a day.' A more gruff voice said, Clark instantly recognized the voice as Qrow, Ruby and Yang's uncle. Or as they preferred, their 'drunkle'.

Clark liked Qrow, he was a good guy. But the guy could chug a brewery, Clark didn't hold against him though, but from the way Yang and Ruby talked about him, it sounded like they never met him sober. Which honestly made him worry that he was gonna die from a hangover…...if that's possible.

Krypto walked towards the front door, just as he was about to scratch the door, Clark sped over and opened the door. He learned the hard way that Krypto scratching the door can be a bad thing, the old door to his room was now a pile of woodchips and ashes from Krypto's stacking and his heat vision.

The new one looked exactly the same…..pretty much.

"I'm gonna play with Krypto guys. Oh! And Yang, Ruby, and Qrow are on their way for some reason." he called out before closing the door behind him, finding his new friend waiting in the front drive, his tail wagging playfully.

As far as normal behavior was going for Krypto, as long as he didn't run at super speed the dog would do the same. But he had work to do still, "Ok boy, let's work on your strength." Clark said as he walked with the canine through the barn, grabbing a spare piece of plywood, tossing it out into the field, Krypto went after it and began taking literal bites out of it no problem.

Clark swallowed loudly, "Ok. So toys are out of the question." he muttered, he hasn't found anything in Krypto's ship that resembled something to play with that wouldn't completely break with a simple bite. "Wait…" he muttered. Going back into the barn he opened the closet near the doors and took out a jar of nails they kept for spares.

Heat fired from his eyes, melting the metal nails into a mass of almost dough like metal. Shaping it into a long line, he cooked it back down with his attic breath. "Well it's as good as I can come up with in five minutes." he said before returning to Krypto, who was currently moving the splintered wood around with his paw. "Here bud try this." he said, handing the metal to Krypto.

The alien dog carefully took it from his master with his mouth. Gnawing on it, he laid down on the ground and began to chew into it like a bone. "There you go Krypto." Clark said happily, scratching the down between the ears and making him let out a pleasing sound.

Clark stood and took a look back at the barn floor, Krypto's ship had been smaller than his, so he managed to fit it down there as well, though it was a tight squeeze to be honest. As Krypto chewed leisurely on the makeshift toy, Clark could hear footsteps on the road leading to the farm. "Must be Yang and them. Oh crap it's Yang and them!" he said in realization before looking at his dog.

"Oh yeah how am I gonna explain the six foot long two hundred pound space dog again? Oh right, I didn't think of one." he groaned out as he facepalmed. The first thing he should have done is thought of a story, "Ok, ok, I'll just say we found him a few days ago." he said, it was reasonable, he could pull it off.

What he was worried about is that Krypto…..he was huge! Not in a fat dog kind of way, but he looked like dog and wolf mix, and they're big, not to mention scary looking if you get them to bare their teeth. "Ok bud, I'm gonna go meet some friends right now but I'm gonna bring them to you, got it?"

Krypto kept biting into the metal, letting out a playful growl, completely ignoring Clark.

Realizing that he needed to go, the young man exited the barn and made his way down the driveway where he saw the three visitors. "Hey! What's with the convict?" Clark called over, making Yang stick her tongue out at him.

Her uncle stood about a foot above Yang, his black hair begin to grey at the sides, it was messily combed back with a few strands over his forehead. Qrow's eyes looked like Yang's when she got mad, red but the pupil still black. He wore a grey dress shirt with the first few top buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up. He also had a worn cape on his shoulders with a few snares and holes in it with the end tattered,

His weapon was strapped across the back of his waist like Ruby, Clark had seen the sword form of the weapon but Ruby always praised him on his he was a master scythe weirder like herself, but he'd never seen it. Or rather he'd never been in a situation when he needed to use it.

"The warden gave her some time off for good behavior." Yang's uncle answered, causing Clark to look at him ridiculously. The man shrugged, "Well kinda, you see-"

"I got into Beacon!" Yang cheered loudly, interrupting her uncle and causing Clark to smile. She had been planning on attending get beacon, but getting in officially was something to celebrate.

Clark moved in and wrapped her up in a hug, "That's great! Yang I'm so proud of you." he praised before blushing and letting her go. Yang had often told stories of what her father, Taiyang Xiao Long, would do to guys who hit on her in public places. And her uncle being right there wasn't exactly comforting with that fact.

"I know! Oh I can't wait to join up. Although I do wish I could be with Yang." Ruby admitted, rubbing her arm shyly at the admition. Qrow Ruffles her hair as Yang clasped her hands together.

"Awwww! That's so cute! Come here Rubes!" Yang said, closing in on her sister to hug her. Ruby tried to get away but she was too late, getting wrapped up in her sister's bear hug and squeezing her tightly.

"Gah! Yang…...can't….breathe!" Ruby squeaked out as Yang only tightened her grasp on her sister. Qrow and Clark gave each other a look of empathy, as much as he cared for the sisters he never wanted to get between them when Yang is like that.

"Woof!"

Everyone froze as Clark's eyes widened, snapping his head to the left to see Krypto standing beside his master. Tilting his head to the side in confusion at the sight of the strangers. Clark facepalmed, "Crap."

The silence lasted a minute. "OH MY GOD YOU GOT A DOGGY!" Ruby squealed before appearing beside the dog in a flurry of rose petals at the dog's level. Krypto looked at the young girl before leaning in and sniffing her over and kicking her on her face. "Daaawww he's so cute! Isn't that right? Who's a good doggie? Who's a good doggie?" she coddled as she scratched Krypto behind his ear.

Qrow shook himself out of shock, "Holy-where on Remnant did you find this one?" he asked, noticing how large the dog was as Yang joined in with Ruby.

"Who cares? Look at this face, look at this guy, he's so cute!" Yang cooed as she hugged the dog's neck. "What's his name?" she asked as Krypto panted happily from the attention.

Clark smiled, "His name's Krypto. We found him a few days ago and we decided to take him in." he explained before Krypto took an interest in the older man, walking over he sniffed the man over, only smelling alcohol on him for the most part instead of the scent of another dog like on the other girls.

Yang gave him a look, "Krypto? That's…..unique." she stated.

"Coming from the girl who has a dog named Zwei?" he counted as Ruby continued to coddle the alien canine. Zwei was now the second most amazing dog he'd met besides Krypto, for one the little corgi could somehow fight grim. Not to mention that somehow, through some inconceivable way, he had been taught to use a can opener on dog food.

Krypto may have some competition. "Seriously he's so big! I didn't know dogs got this big!" Ruby said, running a hand down Krypto's back to the base of his tail. Clark was a little nervous, last thing he wanted was for Krypto to accidentally hurt someone without knowing it.

"I think he may be part wolf." Clark said, patting his side. Krypto took the gesture as a signal to follow, "Come on, let's get you guys settled in and then we can talk some more." he said, Krypto walking beside him as he led the three back to his house.

(000)

"Nooooooo!" Ruby wailed before falling forward onto the floor. "My soldiers! Why?" she squealed out. Her, Yang, Clark, and her Uncle Qrow were all in the living room of Kent house, Remnent the game was sprawled out on the ground between them all, and Qrow had just wiped out one her last battalions.

"Sorry squirt. But next time you try a sneak attack me, try not to announce it." Qrow said with a smirk as he took Ruby's Minstrel forces. He himself had Atlas, ironically, Yang had Vacuo, and Clark had Vale. "That and your game needs work." Qrow added, making Ruby let out a whine that made Krypto walk beside her and lick the back of the girl's head.

And Now it was down to Yang and her uncle. The blonde was surprisingly good at this kind of board game, though it just made Ruby and Clark want to beat her more every time they played.

Walking over behind Clark, the young man laid himself back into Krypto, the dog curled around his master, resting his head on Clark's chest. "I gotta say kid, you got him trained pretty well." Qrow said.

Clark smiled as he scratched his dog on his head, "Krypto's just really well behaved. Besides look at him, he's just a big furball." Clark said, Krypto letting out a yawn at the mention of his name.

"Gotta say though, with everything that's happened around here, it's a good idea getting a dog." the man said, pulling out his flask and taking a quick sip of it.

Ruby and Yang looked at each other questionably before looking at their uncle, "What do you mean?" Ruby asked curiously. Clark pulled on the collar of his shirt, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable with the way this conversation is heading

"Well there was that pyromaniac a weeks ago, then that one guy who went around ribbing dust shops, saying he fought someone who shot Lasers out of his eyes." Qrow said, making Yamg do a double take as Clark gulped.

"What!? And when were you going to tell us this?" she asked Clark. The young man scratched the back of his head, honestly between getting the new powers and the whole Queen thing, he didn't have time to talk to them.

Krypto lifted his head looked between the blonde and his master. "Yeah that's in Smallville, I'm in my own little home here." he explained poorly, Krypto rolled his eyes before plopping his head back down. He was starting to think his master may be a little stupid.

Yang sighed, "Look Clark, I just want you to be safe." she said, making Clark smile. "You're just too fragile." she added, ruffling Clark's hair. The young man smiled to himself, somewhat flattered that Yang cared for him to that degree.

"Awww, isn't that sweet?" Qrow asked, making Yang's face flush red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment while Ruby laughed at her sister.

Yang put down a card, "There, your fourth battalion is now a graveyard." she said dryly, making her uncle chuckle. Clark affects knew Yang as the kind of person who didn't let things get to her as easy as it would anyone else. She had gotten comments on how the way she dresses and looks, but Yang was a proud young woman, she didn't mind how others viewed her, only her friends and family.

"Oh no. My tin cans, whatever will I do with them now? Oh, I know, I'll recycle them." Qrow said sarcastically, making the three young adults, or in Ruby's case little girl. "You're getting pretty good there little dragon." Qrow said, giving Yang a slug to her arm. "Now if you three will excuse me, I got some grown up stuff to do." he said as he got up from the ground.

"'Kay." Ruby said, helping her sister and Clark put the board away. As they cleaned up, Qrow exited the house and made his way out to the barn with his hands in his pockets, as much as he'd like to say it, he wasn't here for relaxing.

Over the course of the past few months or so, there had been strange stories about war had been going on in Smallville. And Ozpin wanted him to know what was going on in Vale's backyard, Smallville was one of the most safest settlements outside the Kingdom of Vale.

It's why Qrow liked the place, it was one of those rare places where there's nothing going on underneath. One where it's all at face value and nothing more. Qrow's shoe hit something, looking down, he titled his head to the side curiously, kneeling down he picked up what looked like a makes ball made of metal. "The hell?" he muttered.

It was covered in saliva, Qrow looked back to the house. So out of the blue Martha and John decide to let Clark keep a big ass wild dog? he thought skeptically. It's not exactly strange or out of the ordinary, he'd heard of dogs eating fax machines before. Hell, how Taiyang had taught Zwei still was a mystery to him.

But chewing a metal ball like it was a chew toy? That's just plain weird.

Dropping the metal ball, he made his way out to the back fields. Pulling out his flask, he unscrewed the lid and took a dog, dipping his head back. Yang was going to Beacon, Ruby soon after, and all he wants is for them to have a better experience than he has.

Looking up to the night sky, he saw a few shooting stars. Day after next they'd head back to Patch. But as things stood, there was no need for alarm:

Though insignificant as this town seems, it

serves a far greater purpose than that. More than a few people see a place like this as helpful, it's close to the kingdom but still they haven't been wiped out in almost a hundred years, that showed it was possible at the very least.

He'd investigate tomorrow, for now he'd just enjoy his stay. "Qrow! Dinner's ready!" Martha called out. Qrow grinned, he also loved Martha's cooking for when he came down.

(000)

The shooting stars from above flew through the night sky, the three objects suddenly diverted their course towards the ground!

As they broke through the atmosphere, the three objects all broke off into three separate stars each at the same time as they fell through the sky towards the ground. Upon crashing, the ground rumbled.

On the rim of one of the craters, a metal hand clamped down onto the dirt, pulling itself up out of the crater. The body was made completely out of silver metal, it's head was humanoid like, a straight red line going across where the eyes were with it's jaw like mandible separate from the head.

It's shoulders where pointing outwards from either side to a sharp point. It's arms were sleek up to the elbows, the for armed where larger and oval-like, with claws on the end of them. The body was well armored, bolted at four different points, the cemented had three isosceles triangles pointing outwards, forming another triangle on the bottom of each of them.

The legs were similar to the arms in their design, except the claws acted to keep them locked into the ground when need be.

"Subject: Remnant. Objective: Locate pod subject and return to master before event occurred. Mission end: full rotation." zone robotic voice said as it looked up, it's lenses going through the entire electromagnetic spectrum until it found a vapor trail.

The bottom of its lower mandibles glowed, lifting it up into the air before following the trail.

AN: Ok so of course I had to get Krypto in this somehow, he's the coolest dog ever. I've had four of them in my life and even though they didn't behave like Krypto, I love them all to death.

But I'm sure you're wondering why I chose the New 52 version of the super dog. You see, I'm willing to buy that maybe somewhere in the universe there's a race that could look like human beings. But I draw the line when they have animals that are exactly like us!

For one thing, the reason dogs look the way they do now is because they evolved on earth. Now there's no way you could get that same thing on another planet. In the new 52 however, Krypto was genetically engineered with some of Kal-El's DNA by his father so his son would have a lifelong companion.

This works for me personally and it also makes more sense realistically. Your dad's a super scientist, he wants you to have a friend to protect you and what does he do? Makes a dog for you that's your best friend.

But there's still questions, and you'll get answers. But I'm going to warm you guys now, there are only 2 more chapters left for this story, not counting the epilogue. And the next story won't be out soon I'm afraid, I've been neglecting my other Spider-Man story and I need to get on that.

Also I feel that I should say I would have had this up yesterday but I had tickets to the Star Wars premier and…...people it's Star Wars, the first one in a decade, I ain't gonna sit down and write when I can see that.

So who are these robots working for? What event happens in the next cycle? Do you guys like Krypto?

Leave a review or send a PM to show what you think. Until then, I'll see you guys later :)

Anyway, see you guys next time


	12. Chapter 12

Fire in the Sky

(Previously on Man of Tomorrow Vol 0)

"Subject: Remnant. Objective: Locate pod subject and return to master before event occurred. Mission end: full rotation." zone robotic voice said as it looked up, it's lenses going through the entire electromagnetic spectrum until it found a vapor trail.

The bottom of its lower mandibles glowed, lifting it up into the air before following the trail.

(And now, the Season Finale for Man of Tomorrow Volume 0)

Sunlight shined through the window of Clark Kent's room. Laying down under the covers of his bed, the young man turned over so his stomach was pressing against his mattress. At the foot of the bed was Krypto, sleeping soundly at his master's feet, lightly snoring.

Clark's eyes blinked open from the light, sitting up in bed, he stretched his arms outward as he let out a yawn. Rubbing the sand out of his eyes, his super hearing kicked in, as it usually tends to do when he first wakes up in the morning.

Even though he at first hated this power out of all the others that he had possessed , he had to admit it was amazing what things actually sounded like. Like the field cats stretching their backs out and thunder that was their cracking. Or the crackling of the corn stock leaves folding outward ever so slightly to try and get more sunlight.

But right now he could only hear yang snoring in the next room over. Though for him she may have we'll have been doing it right beside his ear. Though it was far from the worst thing he's ever heard in his life by a far margin, so far it had been the sound of nails on chalkboard.

Laying back down against the pillow, he sighed, as much as he liked Yang and Ruby's company, he really wanted to get Krypto's abilities under control. And he couldn't do that when he had to act like he didn't have any of his own, But on the other hand, Krypto hasn't done anything to raise suspicion as of yet. I just hope he can keep it up. he thought before said space dog started to lick his face.

"Guh, Krypto. No, let me sleep more." he said trying to cover his face from Krypto's slobber but to little avail. "Ok! Ok! Now off." he submitted, smiling a little before Krypto finally ceased his licking, sitting down on his hind legs.

Getting out of bed, he took a quick peek in the next room to see how the situation was in there before changing. What he saw made him glad he got up.

Ruby, who was spooning a pillow by the look of things, had somehow literally kicked Yang out of bed. The blonde's upper body was planted on the floor with a pillow under her head, her lower body remained on the bed with her sister's foot extended to where she must have been last night.

Qrow had brought a sleeping bag to sleep on the floor of the room, even though they had offered the couch to him. Clark had asked him why and he responded with, 'Yang could sneak out of a prison if there was no one around when she woke up.'

The young adult shook his head, within seconds thanks to his super speed, he was dressed in a red sweater and blue undershirt with light blue pants and the usual work boots. Opening the door to his room, Krypto followed him downstairs into the kitchen where he got a bowl of cereal together, on the side of the box was young woman about his age in Spartan armor, her red ponytail catching his eye.

"Man, wonder what my cereal would be like if I had any. What do you think boy?" he asked as he poured a bowl for him. The canine was too busy eating his own food to comment, who knew dogs from his home world liked dog food from Remnant?

A few moments later, Ruby and Yang came down the stairs in their PJ's, each of them sitting down and grabbing a bowl of their own to eat from. "Uggggg, too early." Yang groaned before scooping up a spoonful of food.

"Your kidding right? This is sleeping in." Clark stated, making both the girls groan at that. It was obvious that a life on the farm wasn't for the two sisters. Especially Yang, she'd probably die from boredom.

"You poor soul. Why do that to yourself?" Ruby asked, taking another bite of her cereal.

Clark merely shrugged, "We have stuff to get done usually." he said offhandedly. On some rare occasions when the girls came to visit the Kents would ask for a hand with some menial labor, they'd be more than happy to help but to them it seemed more challenging than it was.

Well for Clark it was easy, but that wasn't saying much.

As the three continued eating, Krypto's head snapped up from his dish. Looking up towards the door, he growled, making the three look at him. "Krypto? What's wrong?" Clark asked as the canine trotted up to the door. Standing up from his seat, Clark went over and opened up the door.

As soon as the door was opened, Krypto took off at top speed. "Hey! Krypto wait!" He called out, going after him at matching speed. Thankfully he was out the door so Ruby and Yang didn't see his speed. The two girls looked at one another before shrugging, Clark had this right?

As Clark followed Krypto's blur through the forest and empty fields, Clark didn't have clue why Krypto was acting like this but he had to have a reason. Or at least he hopped so, "Krypto, stop!" he commanded, the white dog skidding to a stop across the ground. Walking over, he kneeled down next to him, "What's gotten into you bud?" he asked as the dog let out a whine.

The alien canine let out a growl, turning as something landed on the ground in front of them. Clark had thought he could expect anything at this point, but the fact that he was now looking at what he could call, a deathbot.

"Uh….you wouldn't happen to be looking for-" Clark started, fearing that the automation had arrived for Krypto, who was growling viciously at the deathbot. The robot raised its rounded off hand, the center glowed a red color, "Him?" Clark asked before a red beam of energy shot out from it.

Clark raised his hands to block the attack, his feet digging into the ground as he slid back while he blocked the attack. Krypto charged forward and pounced the robot, raising its other arm to block, Krypto tore the entire limb off as soon as it's teeth locked around its metal armor.

Sinking its teeth into the head, he crushed it between its jaws. The red beam ceased, Clark took the chance to close in and punch it through the chest and tear out the inner components. The red light on its head does out before it fell over.

Clark waved his hands, getting the stinging feeling on out of them before petting Krypto. "Good boy, very good boy." he praised, making Krypto pant happily. Looking at the robot, he scanned it over with his X-ray vision. And he could tell without a doubt that it wasn't from Remnant.

The comments making it up looked nothing like anything that humans had technology wise. Clark sighed, "We can't let this thing get into human hands." he said. If that thing could hurt him, he didn't even want to think of what would happen if it got into a human like the Queen.

Clark's eyes turned red before shooting out hear from them, slowly disintegrating the robot. Krypto watched his master before walking up beside him, his own eyes turning red before also destroying the machine. When nothing but dust remained, Clark smiled at his dog, "That'll do boy. That'll do." he said with a smile.

As the two sped away from the scene, a figure dropped down from the tree line. Walking over to the ashes, a hand dipped into the ashes before rubbing them between his fingers, still hot. The man took out his flask and took a drink, "Ok then. Clark Kent, what else are you hiding?"

(000)

Clark had wanted to discuss what he fought with his parents, but unfortunately with Ruby and Yang around he couldn't openly discuss it with them around. Not to mention Qrow had been eyeing him like a hawk, he asked him if something was wrong but the man dismissed it.

"So did Kypto go after a squirrel or something?" Yang asked, swinging back and forth leisurely on the hammock. The three had gone up into the barn loft to hang out, Ruby was on the floor, a disassembled Crescent Rose laid out over a certain red blanket. He wasn't concerned, he had tested the cloth out and found it to be be nigh indestructible.

"Kinda. He must have thought he saw something. When I caught up to him though there wasn't anything around." he lied, the two girls seeing no holes in the explanation. What was he gonna say? That he killed a deathbot?

I'm going to feel really bad if it was actually like a decked out nanny bot or something. But the weapons it had, clearly that thing wasn't from Remnant. He thought as he watched Ruby take out the blades of her scythe.

"Hey how did your dad react when he found out his youngest daughter choose to use a huge and dangerous scythe/sniper rifle as a weapon?" Clark asked, personally he found it to be dangerously huge for a fifteen year old girl, not to mention Ruby had the discipline of a puppy.

Yang made a iffy motion with her hand, "Well he liked the sniper rifle part of it, he didn't want Rubes getting face first into the action like I do. Even though she uses it it to shoot herself around with the recoil." she said, making her sister stick out her tongue at her older sister.

"Who needs scopes?" she said with a shrug.

"Normal people? And what about the scythe part of it?" Clark asked after addressing Ruby. Ruby rarely if ever used a scope for the sake of a lightweight and balanced weapon, Ruby was fast, a weapon that was heavy as she was would just slow her down.

"Hated it, but after he found out that Uncle Qrow was teaching her, he gave her the all clear." Yang explained.

Clark gave her a surprised look, "He's really that good? So wait, then why didn't you try and learn from him?" he asked curiously. She unfolded one of her gauntlets as a answer, "You know those things could blow your arm off if they're not set right." he said.

Yang waved her hand nonchalantly, "Please. My Semblance takes care of it for me." she explained with a knowing grin. She never told Clark her semblance, partly because she liked having something over him she could surprise him with. And the other part being that if he knew his it worked then he would never allow her to get into a fight.

Clark was one of those people who would take a beating for you so that no one got hurt except for him. If he found out her whole 'absorb and redirect' semblance, he'd probably do anything and everything he could so she didn't need to fight ever again.

She liked Clark, but he always just cared so much about everything he can't control. And it honestly made her a little sad when she sees him sad after he can't do anything.

"If I had a semblance, I would want it to be plant manipulation." he said, making the two look up at him strangely.

"Uhh…..Clark, I could just cut down the plants though." Ruby said, holding up one of the blades to her weapon.

Clark shook his head, "No think of the bigger picture. If you could control plants, you would be able to regrow forests destroyed during battles. Grow enough food to feed the entire world, heck you could probably wipe out all the Grimm on the planet with it if you wanted to." he pointed out? Making both sisters look at him and grin.

"Oooh! You can have a plant come out of the ground and shoot thorns at people! That's awesome!" Ruby said excited, missing the entire point of Clark's idea.

Yang rolled her eyes, "Not exactly Ruby. But I get it, like if you could control the weather you can make it rain in the desert?" she asked, Clark smiling and nodding in agreement.

"Exactly, if I could do those things…..think of how better the world would be." he said, faltering for a moment. True he could possibly run all the way to Vacuo and blow out a giant block of ice, but then if he kept doing that they'd rely on him to do it every day. And the one day he couldn't do it….

"But I'm just spitballing here. Who knows if anyone can do that?" he asked, disregarding the idea. The two islets Ghana him a weird look before dropping it. As Ruby finished putting together her weapon, Clark picked up a noise with his super hearing, it sounded like a airship, but it was smaller than that, much smaller than that.

And there was more than one.

"I gotta head out for a few, hold down the fort till I get back?" he asked, the two both nodding in agreement before Clark went down the stairs and out the front of the barn. On the other side stood Qrow, who had listened in on the whole thing.

He saw Clark run at speeds that made Ruby look like a turtle, along with his dog of all things. Not to mention he shot goddamn Lazers out of his eyes and vaporized a robot with it. he added mentally. Walking out the back, he looked out into the field as Clark ran through it in a blur of red and blue, a smaller white one following close behind.

"So where are you off to?"

(000)

Closing in on the sound, Clark and Krypto stopped in a wide open field. Clark looked up to the sky and used his super vision to zoom in on an entire squad of the deathbots. "Ok boy, keep one of them intact, ok?" he said, looking down at Krypto. The dog lowered his head in disappointment, "Ok, you can keep one as a chew toy." she added, making Krypto perk up.

"That's a good bloodthirsty animal." he said before the other bots landed in front of him. "I don't know what you all want, but this is your one and only warning." Clark said as his eyes glowed red, "Leave now, and don't be turned to scrap metal."

"Error: Subject biology identical to Kryptonian. Must rectify Error." One of them said before shooting forward across the ground, Clark's heat vision cutting it down.

"Ok. Don't know what a Kryptonian is, but I'm going to just assume that's a no." Clark assumed. "Krypto. Sick 'em!" he commanded. The canine lunged to one of the boys, tearing it's 'throat' out as Clark rushed over, putting his fists through two of them as he fired heat into another, tossing the two he had his hands into another pair before speeding over them and stomping them.

One of the machines tackled Clark from behind, raising a claw back, Clark spun around and grabbed the limb just as it was about to hit him. Tearing it off he smack the robot off to the side as Krypto tore into another. Looking over at the downed robot, he used his arctic breath to freeze it in place on the ground.

"Krypto! Come!" he called out as he got back up onto his feet, Krypto sprinted over to his master's side, "Heat Vision bud." he said, the dog gave him a confused look. Clark in response lit his eyes up and pointed at them, Krypto seemed to understand and mimicked his owner's actions and went on to vaporize the last few standing robots.

With the only remaining one frozen on the ground, Clark walked over and shoved his hand through the ice, pulling it out and cutting it's limbs off with his heat vision. "Ok so I'm gonna ask questions, you answer, understand?" he asked.

The head looked at its missing limbs, "A simple mechanical error." he said, Clark crossed his arms over his chest and gave the automaton a questionable look, "This subject has…..reconsidered." it said.

"What is your purpose. Why are you here?" he asked, getting to the point. He could hear Krypto using the deactivated droids as play toys. I need to get him something to play with, poor dog. Clark thought.

"Objective: Locate Genetically engineered canine before cataclysmic event happens to region." the robot recited, causing Clark's eyes widened drastically.

"What cataclysm!?" He demanded.

"In approximately five units of what humans call, 'hours' a large meteorite will fall and crash into the small settlement nearby." The robotic voice said, causing Clark's eyes to go wide at the news. The sound of a distant 'boom' made his head snap back and up to the sky. "Small parts of the object are already inbound for the planet." the robot added, making Clark grit his teeth in anger.

Before he could crush the robot's head, a shot rang out, shooting it off and rolling across the ground. Clark's head whipped to the origin of the gunshot, his face morphed from anger to devastation at who fired.

"So." Qrow started, his weapon trained on Clark, "How we do this is up to you kid."

Clark could feel time slow to near stop, Krypto was growling, now liking a weapon being pointed at his master. Clark's thoughts were going wild, what does he do?

He could rush him, catch the bullet and throw the weapon away, or heat it up with his low res heat vision until he drops it. He could grab him and run him miles away, hell he could just punch him into the next county! Or he could sick Krypto on him, that was pretty fun to say last time.

But instead, he held a hand in front of Krypto, calming him down while he held his other hand up. "Qrow you heard that thing. Didn't you? You need to get Smallville evacuated." he said calmly as he could.

Qrow didn't lower his weapon, "For all we know that thing could have been telling you a lie just to screw with you." he pointed out. "What I want to know is why you're suddenly able to go faster than a train, stronger than a bullet, and can melt things with your eyes, along with your pooch." he said, gesturing to the dog beside him.

And he was right, what could he possibly say to make Qrow believe him after that? But what he didn't hear what Clark was hearing, right now he could hear burning rock, he could almost smell it too, and it was getting closer. "Qrow, I promise you I will tell you everything but right now the entire town is in trouble, not to mention Yang and Ruby!" he said.

Qrow's eyes lowered for a second but snapped back up to Clark, remembering what he was dealing with. "I know you kid, you'd get hit by a car to save a bug, not that it's hurt, but the thought is what matters." he said.

Clark looked up, the meteor was almost on top of them, without any other choice, Clark ran forward, Qroe fired. As he closed in, Clark simply caught the bullet and all but tackled Qrow about twenty feet back, covering him as the small meteor impaled the ground.

When the dust settled, Qrow sat up and looked at where he was standing seconds ago, breathing heavily, a hand reached down towards him. Looking up, he saw Clark, with a honest to god look of worry on his face, "I am not your enemy." he said calmly as he could.

Qrow looked at him, then at his hand, before taking it. Helping him up onto his feet, the two made their way over to the meteor. As they got closer however, Clark felt a wave a nausea go over him. Continuing forward, he nearly stumbled right into the crater, "Woah kid!" Qrow yelled as he stopped him from falling.

Looking at the meteor, the two saw that it was comprised of a dark green rock, that looked like it was glowing. "Uhhh…...I think I'm allergic to it." Clark said, Qrow backing him away from it until he felt better. Looking up to the sky, Clark used his super vision to look up past the atmosphere and into space.

"Oh…...that's big." he muttered when he saw the size of the meteor. It was easily half the size of town, and it looked like parts of it where made of the same green rock that made him weak.

"What is? What are you looking-" Qrow started before he fallowed his gaze. "Are you shitting me you can see it?! How!?"

"Later, get to town, tell them to evacuate. Your a Huntsman , they'll listen to you." he said. Huntsmen and their female counterparts could on times of emergency call for evacuation of small settlements outside the kingdoms.

Qrow swallowed his questions, "Ok…..could you-" he started before Clark whistled, Krypto perking up as Clark pointed to the direction of Smallville. Krypto let out a 'woof' of understand and at super speed, grabbed Qrow by his cape and dragged him to town.

"Ok, I should have thought that through." he said before speeding off towards home.

(000)

Word reached the Kent household within moments of Qrow's arrival to the City Hall. While Qrow had been convincing the mayor to believe him, Jonathan Kent had called everyone that they knew and told them to start packing their things, trying to alert as many people as they could while Ruby and Yang helped Martha and Clark load things up into the truck.

"Here, put that on top of the chest." Clark instructed as Yang set a box of pictures in the last available space in the truck. Ruby took the bungee cables Clark had given her and secured it all down so that nothing would fall off.

"Ok I think that's all I can fit in there." Yang said before heading over to the front of the truck. Clark looked back to the house as Ruby followed her sister's lead, Jonathan and Martha were standing together, looking back at their house.

Walking over to his parents, Clark put his hands on their shoulders. "It's just things." he said, Jonathan nodding at his son's words as Martha took a shaky breath. This was their home, and worst case, it would be completely leveled.

"We can rebuild." Jonathan said, turning him and his wife back towards the tuck, Clark stood still.

He had his first steps on the porch. After the first few weeks here he finally stood up on his own two legs all by himself. His dad taught him how to drive the tractor on the back nine, he was so nervous at first but now he could do it blindfolded. Every birthday, every day of his life started and ended at the farm.

And it wasn't just him. Everyone in Smallville grew up in Smallville. The town was self reliant, it existed because people helped one another out whenever they could. Not because they had to, but they wanted to.

His fists clenched, It's not going to end today.

Catching up to his mom and dad, he turned them to face him. "I need to stop it." he said. "I don't know how…...I don't know if I can but…..I need to…" he said, his voice faltering from a mix of fear, excitement, and desperation.

Martha and Jonathan looked at one another, Jonathan slowly nodded, "Son. I told you that you would do great things. But I never told you that no matter what happens, pass or fail, win or defeat. Me and your mother will always love you." he said, pulling Clark into a hug that Martha joined in on.

"Clark Kent. We are so proud of you, words can't even describe." Martha said, Clark pulling away from them. Helping them into the truck.

Yang rolled down the window, "Wait what are you doing?" she asked when he closed the door behind his parents, Ruby right above her using her sister as a table to look at him.

Clark bit down on his lip, he didn't know what he was going to tell them, "You're not coming…...are you?" Ruby asked, Yang gave her sister a ridiculous look, before she could say anything, she saw the look of determination on his face, she frowned.

"Clark? You're coming with us right?" Yang asked. He was still quiet, her eyes flashed red, now with anger but worry, "Right?" she asked.

"I gotta make sure everyone gets out and they're safe." he said finally. Ruby sink back in her seat, a look of pure shock on her face.

Yang shook her head, "No! You're coming with us you got that! You're going to get in this truck and…..and…" Clark was never this quiet, and it told her that he was dead set on doing this. "You can't….." she squeaked out. Clark reached his hand out and put it over her's, giving it a squeeze.

He gave her a smile, "I'll be ok." he said. She couldn't understand why, but those three simple words somehow made her worries vanish. The way he said them just made it sound completely and utterly true.

She quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him closer, pressing her lips to his cheek for a sign of good luck. "Find when it's over. Ok?" she asked. Clark gave her nod as the truck started up. Letting go of him, the truck began to drive down the driveway and out onto the road.

As the truck traveled, Yang's uneasiness didn't fade completely, but enough for her to not fear the worst. Looking over to Ruby, she saw her looking down at her feet, she may be young but even she knew what it meant to stay. Reaching out, she put a hand on her shoulder, making Ruby look at her, "He'll be fine." she said, giving her best smile.

As soon as she said that, a red and blue blur passed them, making both the girls snap their heads as they watched it go past them towards town. "Woah." they both said at the same time while Jonathan and Martha smiled proudly.

(000)

Clark used his X-Ray vision to search every building of the town, grabbing people and taking them down the road towards Vale that was the main evacuation route. The road was bumper to bumper for a good length, the cars going at a slow rate.

People could only watch as a blur ran back and forth, carrying entire families to safety. But Clark was doing more than evacuating people, with everything going on it was only a matter of time until Grimm began to close in towards the convoy out of town.

Clark was now running a entire perimeter around the road, striking all Grimm he encountered down or vaporizing them with his heat vision so that everyone would be safe. As he came to where the front of the convoy was, he saw Qrow leading the way, his sword in hand off to the side of the road.

Coming to a stop beside him, the man jumped slightly, "God kid! Don't do that!" he said, getting his heartbeat under control.

"The whole town's empty. But the cars need to go faster if they want to be out of harm's way." he said, walking beside Qrow. He ran the calculations in his head and they'd need to get another ten miles ahead.

"Well you're forgetting that most of the people haven't ever been out this far. They red scared, they're being careful, and fear draws the Grimm." he explained in a bladed tone as though it was basic knowledge. Clark looked back to Smallville, the clear sky giving everyone a view of the oncoming threat. "Unless you can fly, I don't think you can stop that thing." Qrow commented.

A idea came to Clark's mind, he had thought of using heat vision to cut off as many pieces of the object as he could, but that would be more dangerous actually. But if he hits it with greater force than what it currently has…..he could destroy it in a single hit.

"I got a idea." Clark said, "But…..worst case it kills me." he said, turning around so he was walking backwards. Turning to Qrow he spoke, "Worst comes to worst, talk to my parents." She said before running ahead.

Clark ran at full speed, his shoes burning off his feet from how fast he was going. He knocked down trees, broke through rocks, kicked up piles of earth, until he slowed to a stop. He was fifty miles away from Smallville now, and he hand just one shot.

"This is nuts…...I can't do this." he said, getting into a runner's position with his hands out in front of him. "I…...I'm not human." he said. "I'm not human….but with all my powers, ego says I can't do this?" he asked.

The pebbles at his feet started to rise off the ground slightly, completely unnoticed by Clark. "I'm Clark Kent. I'm Kal-El. And I can save everyone!" he said, steel in his voice.

Pushing off the ground, he shot forward with a BOOM! He ran fast, garaged than he ever ran before, he was going faster than his top speed, he was going faster than he could ever imagine, it was like large part of his mind clicked into place.

He zoomed past the line of cars so fast the cars lifted up off the ground slightly. As he closed in on the town, the front of his sweater tore away along with his sleeves. As he reached the center of town, directly underneath the meteor, he bent down, the ground caving in on itself as though gravity itself was bending around Clark before he shot right up into the air.

The remains of the sweater hung around his neck, fluttering behind him as his fists takes forward towards the large rock, almost like a cape.

A Mach come began to form around him before booming into Mach 2, shooting himself directly up into the meteorite. The two collided, causing a massive explosion that shook the ground. A number of people got of their cars to watch the display, when the dust cleared, the meteorite as a whole was completely destroyed.

The people erupted in cheer.

All the while, Qrow watched in complete and utter awe at the sheer amount of power he had just witnessed. "Sweet mother of god." he muttered before taking out his flask and downing the whole thing.

He almost wished he was sober to see that. Almost.

(000)

"Clark! Clark where are you!?" Yang called out, her hands cupped around her mouth to amplify her voice. The Kent household was empty and untouched, the only sign of change was that Clark was nowhere to be found.

Ruby came out of the fields, kneeling over to catch her breath, "Couldn't….find him….anywhere." she heaved out.

Yang covered her mouth, walking towards the house as she tried to calm herself down. Ruby fallowing right behind her, as soon as they entered Yang spoke. "Anything?" she asked.

Martha shook her head, lowering the phone near her head, "I'm sure he's fine. Right Qrow?" she asked.

The huntsman nodded, "He'll be here any minute." he said in agreement. He honestly didn't know if the young man even survived the impact, those green rocks weakened him, but the meteorite also was destroyed so his guess was good as any.

Also he didn't think he could break Yang's heart. The blonde either wasn't convinced or simply dismissed his word, sitting down on the couch she held her head in her hands. "I should have stopped him, I could have stopped him. But I didn't! Oh god why didn't I stop him!?" she said, her voice getting louder and louder.

As Ruby tried to calm her sister down, the front door opened, neither if the sisters hearing it. Martha and Qrow did though, and their jaws dropped.

Clark was indeed alive, but he didn't look one hundred percent. For one thing he had a large cut above his left eye, his other one was bruised and was starting to swell. His pants were now shorts, burned off at the knees. His sweater was now a scruff of cloth that was around his neck, his blue short sleeve was now missing its sleeve and was held up by a loop over his right shoulder, the left shoulder and pectoral where bare, showing a free more bruises.

As the door closed behind him, the suster's snapped their heads towards it and gasped. The room was dead silent until Clark spoke, "See? Told ya." he said with a smile before Yabf encased him in a hug that Ruby did as well.

He came up with the excuse that one of the smaller meteors had come down on a house he was searching and knocked him out. But no one cared, they were just thankful he was safe.

(000)

"-and that's all of it." Clark finished, his mother and father on either side of him with Qrow in front of them, suddenly wishing he had something stronger to drink. Clark had finished telling him everything, he was a Alien from space that crashed on the planet as a baby and was raised by the Kents. Not to mention he had superpowers that puts aura and semblance to shame.

So yeah, a lot to process.

"And the dog?" he asked, Krypto laying at Clark's feet. The dog had actually been the one to locate Clark in a crater bigger than the barn and house. Waking him up with a few licks as Clark healed from his wounds.

"Came down same as me day before last." Clark answered, making Qrow run a hand down his face. "And Ruby and Yang can never, ever, EVER, know." he added,

"Agreed. Completely." Qrow said as he stood up. The family looked at one another.

"So…...what now?" Clark asked the huntsman. As he saw it, worst case he turns himself in so his mother and father aren't put in jail for anything and Krypto runs off to live in the forest eating wild animals. He'd like that.

Qrow turned to Clark. "Kid, I've seen some crazy shit. But what I saw you do….I never seen anything like that." he started. "Clark, what you can do? I don't think you fully get it kid." he said, shaking his head. "The way people cheered? That was you, you saved their lives as well as their livelihoods. You gave them something I haven't seen in awhile."

Qrow actually smiled, "You have them hope. And…...I think I may have someone that can help you." he said.

Clark smiled, mostly out of relief. Things where going to be ok.

(000)

In the deep reaches of space, a large ship flew through the endless abyss. The ship looked like a large cylindrical building , on either bottom end was two arcs stretching out to a pair of engines.

Inside the ship sat a gun sinks looking alien. His skin was bleached white, his hair as well, the skin of his eyes and lips were blackened out, the black ink around his eyes at reaching up and down in a Diamond shape. His eyes opened, showing pure white eyes.

On the screen in front of him was the transmission from the recon unit of robots he sent to track a small ship from Krypton traveling through space, it landed on a planet, with a yellow sun, and something even more interesting on it.

"So. A Kryptonian lives?" he asked before a grin stretched over his face. "Finally, sweet, sweet revenge." she stood and a control console came up from the floor, "C.N.B. Ready a course for this planet. We're going to while out the last of a dead race."

AN: So I decided, Screw it, I'm putting two chapters together.

Now I'm sure you guys are asking, did Clark fly?

Well…..sorta.

He did fly, but he doesn't yet realize it. Now as for the guy at the end, if you're familiar with Earth One, you can guess who it is.

One more chapter guys and this is over! Until then ladies and gents! :)


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

In the days following the meteorite, Smallville had become abuzz with activity. Reporters from all across the world had come to get stories on what happened, many of which all seemed the to have one thing in common. The description of a red and blue blur going to and fro, getting people out of harm's way.

Many simply didn't believe it, thinking it was some small town myth. Clark was grateful for that, having reporters and newscasters camped out all around Smallville to simply catch shot of him didn't exactly inspire confidence.

Even though he went more public than he had in the past, he wasn't be showing his face anytime soon.

Yang had stayed at his side all hours of the day, dotting on him like a mother hen. Clark honestly thought it was hilarious so he didn't stop it right away. But when she started waiting outside his bedroom in the morning, he put his foot down. "Dammit woman I am fine, look!" he said, standing on a single foot before switching to the other.

Yang stood with her arms crossed over her abdomen, it was true that Clark healed remarkably on the past few days, his bruises and cuts were now gone and he looked better than ever. "I know but still….." she trailed off as they made their way outside of the house and into the barn.

"Look you were worried. I'm sorry I did that to you but Yang, I'm fit as a fiddle." Clark said reassuringly. The two climbed up the stairs up to the loft, sitting down on the hammock the two swung back and forth.

Yang looked down at her hands, "Clark…..why did you stay behind?" she asked somewhat timidly, surprising Clark. Yang was confident, she walked into a room she did it with a stride in a step and her hips swaying for everyone to see. Not walk in behind someone else and shuffle into the corner.

"Like I said, to make sure everyone got out safely." he explained.

Yang shook her head, "No I mean…..what compelled you to stay behind?" she clarified. "It's just…...I keep going over everything in my head and I still don't understand why you did it, I know it was the right thing to do but there has to more to it than that." she explained further.

Clark thought for a moment, "Well….not really." he said, making Yang look at him like he was insane. "I mean, my mom and dad taught me that I need to do the right thing, and if everyone did that, the world can only get better right?" he suggested.

Yang simply stared at him. She was in awe, her best friend was willing to risk his life and save someone simply because it was the right thing to do? It wasn't just remarkable, it was downright unbelievable. "Clark…...you're perfect, you know that?" she asked before wrapping him up in a hug.

The alien smiled and returned the embrace, "Thanks, now go on, you need to get your stuff together. Bus out of Smallville is in two hours." he said, Yang pulled away and smiled.

As she walked down the stairs, she stopped and turned back to Clark, "Thanks for keeping your promise." she said, Clark smiling at her as she descended the stairs and went back towards the house.

The young man looked down at his hands, ever since he destroyed that chunk of rock, he felt…...different. For one thing, he was even stronger than he was before. Last night he sneaked out of his room and lifted the truck with his pinky finger!

Not only that, his speed, durability, vision powers, and his mind all seemed to improve as well. He had no idea how of course but it seemed to happen when he getting ready to charge into the meteor.

"Well I'm glad to see your not putting the moves on my niece." Clark nearly fell out of the hammock from the sound of Qrow's voice. The huntsman was leaning against the doorway that lead out to the fields, "Smart too, considering she's probably kill you for lying to her face." he added.

Clark gulped, she probably would given the chance. "So…..you talk to your friend yet?" he asked.

Qrow nodded, "I just filled him in on the meteor, everything else…..well it's better to hear it in person." she said, Clark nodding in agreement. Besides, who knew who was listening in. "But I'm more concerned about those green rocks we saw." he said, causing Clark to look at him curiously, "I went to get that one that you got me out of the way from, but it was gone, and there were signs of someone being there." he said.

Clark shrugged, "So? People collect asteroid samples, could just be that." he says with a shrug." Qrow nodded, given what happened it could just be one of the townsfolk who wanted to make a quick buck and sell it to someone.

"Either way, it's better than being here. Whatever it was it made you sick, don't even want to think of what that does to people." he said, thinking of how harmful somthing like that could possibly be.

Clark nodded, "Look Qrow….you get that family comes before anything else right?" he asked, glancing towards the house. Before everything else, Clark's thoughts were to his family and friends when he learned of what was coming.

Qrow nodded, "Yeah. But you also need to understand that sigh what you can do, you can't expect that you can stay here in Smallville forever." he said.

Clark nodded, "I know….and that's why I'm leaving." he said, making Qrow's eyes widen. "I…...I can't stay here Qrow. I've changed I'm stronger now and after doing that….I can't just go back into hiding." he said, walking over to the trunk and opening it up. Pulling out the blanket and crystal, he looked at each of them.

"These are the only two things that came with me from…...home. And whenever I look at these things I could only think 'I'm not human' and nothing else." he continued. "But now? I think that way when I look at everything…..but these." he said, hoisting the two objects up.

Qrow ran a hand down his face, "So what then? If you think you can just dissapear-"

"That's not what I'm going to do." Clark interrupted. He set the crystal in the blanket and folded it up around the alien object. "I'm saying…...the reason I'm saving people and not enslaving the human race is I always felt like I was human. But now…...all I can think of is how different I am." He looked down at the blanket, red beans shot out of his eyes and onto the material, burning into the material a black symbol.

The S shield.

Holding it out to Qrow, he took it and looked down at it, "I need to get that back, that…..humanity." he explained. Clark pointed at the cloth, "When I learned that language, I saw that at the end. It's not a letter, it's a symbol…...and one day I'm going to need that symbol." he explained.

Qrow looked at him curiously, "What's it stand for?"

Clark smirked, "The S stands for Hope. And like you said, I'm going to give that to people one day…...just not anytime soon." he explained.

Qrow nodded, "Ok….as soon as that day comes, I'll give this to you then." he said with a small smirk. "Take care kid, I'll be seeing ya soon enough." he said, patting Clark on the shoulder as he walked past. Moments later he was outside, waving the truck goodbye as he and Jonathan stayed behind.

Krypto sat loyally at his master's side, "You sure you wanna do this now?" Jonathan asked. Clark quickly speeding into the house and grabbing his duffle bag. He wore his black and red jacket and dress shirt, knowing full well that plaid didn't exactly help him blend in anywhere other than Smallville.

"Yea…..it feels right. Ya know?" he asked, Jonathan smiled at his son's words.

"Yeah I do…...you say goodbye to your mom?" he asked. Clark nodded, Martha wasn't ready eyes about it, instead she said she was incredibly proud of him, and told him to come visit as often as he could.

"I think she was waiting to shove this bird out of the best for a while now." he admitted, making both of them laugh. Clark kneeled down and petted Krypto, "I feel a lot better knowing Krypto is staying with you guys instead of tagging along." he said, the pet nuzzling into his master's hand.

"Well he can certainly entertain himself that's for sure. Still wish we had some proper toys for him." Jonathan said, giving the canine a scratch between his ears. Krypto looked up at him and gave him a dog smile, "If we can raise you, a dog should be no problem." he said, making Clark smirk. "So where you plan on going?" he asked, walking with Clark out towards the road.

Clark smiled, "Where else? Vale."

AN: And so that brings this part of the story to a close. And for now I'll be working on my Spider-Man story, and maybe working on another at the same time as that and when I start the next volume.

Until then guys, merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, and have a great New Year everyone!


End file.
